Family Commitments
by Akai Kinomi
Summary: Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency. Yuuram, Wolfyuu, Maou x Wolfram.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M - for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Warning:** Some peripheral character deaths, but none of our regular KKM characters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

**Notes: **

You might want to read this story after _Everything In Between_ or at least know that Yuuri and Wolfram are already married.

I started writing this story back in November 2007 when we knew next to nothing about Wolfram's uncle. Now that we've met Waltrana (2nd ep. of the 3rd season), it gives me a clearer picture of him in my mind. Physically, he's pretty similar to how I imagined him (what else would we expect from the von Bielefelds?), but this is a separate story line so he plays a very different role. I'm still writing in the KKM universe, but it veers off in its own direction and there are some original characters that are not in the canon.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lean into it more!" Wolfram shouted while easily blocking the oncoming blade with a loud clang. Metal slid against metal until his edge slammed into the cross-guard of Yuuri's sword and sent it flying across the practice grounds.

"Damn it, Wolfram! That's the third time this afternoon." Yuuri wiped the sweat and dust from his face and turned to retrieve his sword from Yozak, who was thoughtfully recovering it from the dirt. The redhead and his commander had been standing under a nearby tree, watching the practice and providing direction when needed.

"That was too easy for me," Wolfram called to his back as he walked away. "You know how to execute a proper thrust. You're just not paying attention!"

"He's right, you know," Conrad reminded him. "I've seen you master that move when you're in the right frame of mind."

"I'm trying to pay attention! He's just faster then I am," Yuuri had tried the same move over and over again, but Wolfram or Conrad almost always bested him. He'd come to think that the only times he got it right were just sheer luck.

Yozak jogged toward Yuuri and laid the sword across his raised forearm, presenting it grip-first with Morgif's mouth well away from his hand.

"Thanks, Yozak," he said quietly as he took the sword. After almost two hours of practice Yuuri was wearing down. He waved his hands in the air, the sword sweeping out a dangerous arc, and cried out to no one in particular. "I'm tired! Do I need to remind you, again, that I didn't grow up doing this like all of you did?"

"When someone's coming at you with a blade, they're not interested in your life story," Wolfram said coolly as he sheathed his sword with a snap of his wrist and headed to the water bucket.

"I know, I know…" Yuuri didn't want to give up his sword training. He couldn't let his loved ones be the only ones providing his defense in the outer world. They were the experts and he trusted them completely, but he had to contribute something.

"Keep it up, Heika. You're form is getting better even if Bielefeld still gets the upper hand with your sword most of the time," he slapped Yuuri on the back and winked, "but I imagine you're used to that by now."

Conrad chuckled quietly from his vantage point.

"Whaat?" Yuuri gaped. Stammering and blushing at the double entendre, he stumbled backward, nearly landing on his ass. Before he could get in a good comeback, Wolfram was taking him by the arm and steering him toward the castle.

"Come on, Yuuri. Let's call it quits while you're still ahead. We need to get cleaned up before dinner anyway."

"Still ahead?" Yuuri grumbled. "Whipped is more like it." He looked over his shoulder as Wolfram pulled him along. Conrad and Yozak were still chuckling and clearly enjoying their joke.

* * *

The polished marble tiles felt cool under his feet as Wolfram walked across the room to the edge of the bath. Dropping his towel on the floor, he eased himself onto one of the lower steps leading into the steamy pool. Warm water lapped around his waist while he alternately curled and spread his toes appreciatively. He waited patiently while Yuuri rinsed himself under the shower.

Wolfram's mind was still on the practice. In spite of Yuuri having his sword knocked from his hand repeatedly, it had been a good session. The young Maou was still trying to "fight" his way out of tough situations and hadn't really mastered the underlying movements. Wolfram recalled he was like that himself when he started, though he had been much younger.

Yuuri wanted to learn and he had an athlete's determination; both those traits were in his favor. He and Conrad would help him as much as possible. Yuuri was quite teachable and was showing steady improvement, although Wolfram rarely mentioned it in order to keep him from getting complacent.

Wolfram had trained enough men to know that Yuuri had the physical potential to master swordsmanship, but he still wondered whether Yuuri had the will to adopt it as an acceptable means of combat. He was such a pacifist. Even as things were he was mainly learning defensive moves.

Yuuri was much better at controlling his water element these days, but when he was pushed too far, his fully dark Maou persona emerged with a vengeance. At that point he didn't need something as insignificant as a sword. Even so, there were still many reasons a person in his position needed to be competent with a hand weapon. Sometimes magic just isn't the first or best choice.

The water splashed beside him as Yuuri waded into the pool. Settling between Wolfram's knees, he rested his elbows on Wolfram's thighs.

"Aaah, man does that feel good!" Yuuri cried with glee. Wolfram could see he was beat. It had been a long practice. He cupped warm water in his palms and raised it above Yuuri's back, letting it splash over his sinewy shoulders.

"Mmmm… Thanks. I'm really tight."

"Relaxing is an important part of staying in shape," Wolfram continued to bathe his back in streams of water. "It helps you stay limber and not stiffen up."

"Can you rub my shoulders a little?" Yuuri leaned against Wolfram's chest and looked up with large hopeful eyes.

"You're getting spoiled," he scoffed. Wolfram gripped his shoulders firmly and pushed Yuuri forward with a gentle nudge. He had every intention of spoiling him further. With expert hands, he kneaded the taut muscles until he felt them begin to release. Yuuri often tensed up during sword practice precisely because he was still learning.

"Ah, perfect, perfect. Right there…" Yuuri relaxed into Wolfram's touch.

Wolfram continued to work the tissue, digging deep with his strong fingers, until Yuuri's muscles felt soft and malleable. "There. You're much looser. Lean against me."

Yuuri leaned back and rested his head against Wolfram's shoulder. His chest rose and fell softly with each breath. Wolfram sluiced water across his stomach and admired the way droplets formed on his smooth skin.

Bliss. That was the only word Wolfram could think of for these times with Yuuri, when they could be alone together in their own private rooms.

Wolfram slid his hands over Yuuri's chest, circling his nipples with slick, wet palms and listened with satisfaction as his husband groaned and stretched.

Yuuri's breath grew ragged, "Wolf, are you sure there's enough time?"

"Don't worry," Wolfram whispered in his ear. "All you have to do is relax." Wolfram loved holding Yuuri in his arms and having him all to himself. Knowing that Yuuri finally wanted him and responded to his touch meant everything to him. Their marriage was a great thing, but it was the emotional and physical bond they shared between them that made it meaningful.

Wolfram slid his hands down Yuuri's stomach until he was running his fingers through the curly black hairs between his legs. Yuuri's cock twitched and strained against his stomach, yearning for a more direct touch. He turned his head to the side and nuzzled Wolfram's hair as he kissed his ear and neck.

"That tickles," Wolfram admonished, though he loved the feeling of Yuuri's warm breath on his neck.

"But I have to touch you somewhere," Yuuri whined. Wolfram's erection nestled against the base of his spine and he rubbed against the prodding hardness.

"You just stay where you are," Wolfram instructed. "This is for you. We can deal with me later." Wolfram enjoyed taking care of Yuuri, even if he was still often oblivious to how much effort went into keeping him happy. He knew that Yuuri depended on him. It had taken a long time, but the worst of the hurdles were over and Yuuri was his now.

Yuuri's head rolled back and forth against Wolfram's shoulder as his blond spouse encircled his waist to pull him closer with one arm, and took his erection firmly in hand with the other. With slow even strokes Wolfram led Yuuri toward his release until his voice rose in a strangled cry.

They lived each day fully, working hard and making love. Their life together was richer than Wolfram ever dreamed it could be in the dark days before they both realized what they could be to each other… and they were still learning.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram showed up for dinner late, with flushed faces and damp hair. Both young men ruffled Greta's hair as they slipped into their seats on either side of her at the table.

"Mother, Conrad, Gwendal," Wolfram nodded in greeting to his family.

Yuuri looked up to meet the knowing looks of the adults at the table. Somehow, he got the feeling that each of them was making up their own scenario for what they'd been doing.

Cecilie was the first to speak after the tardy pair was settled. "Wolfram, you always have such a rosy glow after a healthy workout."

"Mother, do you have to say such things?" he huffed.

Conrad came to her defense. "She's just admiring her youngest… and her prettiest," he added.

Wolfram snapped at Conrad. "What is it with you today? You've been making weird comments all afternoon.

"Yeah, Conrad," Yuuri reached for his napkin. "You and Yozak were laughing pretty hard at our expense." He thought for a second and then mumbled, "…although I think it was mostly at my expense."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, Your Majesty… _Yuuri_," he added to prevent the Maou's protest.

Gwendal examined the details of his wine glass as if it were the most fascinating thing in the room, determined not to get involved in this particular line of banter.

Greta, however, couldn't wait to talk. "Yuuri, you should be careful about staying in the bath too long. Mama Cheri tells me that you can faint if you get overheated."

"_Mama Cheri?_" Yuuri blurted out, "Why Mama? Why not Grandmamma?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cecilie chided. "Do I look like anyone's grandmother? I think it's adorable." Cecilie jumped from her chair and hurried over to hug Greta around the neck.

Yuuri just shook his head in resignation. The women of Blood Pledge Castle were formidable indeed. He patted Greta's hand with a reassuring touch. "Yes, Greta, you can faint in hot water if you stay too long, but we were just running late. No need to worry."

"Well, I suppose if one of you fainted the other one would catch him, so that's okay." The idea pleased her and she eagerly turned her attention to the soup that had been placed in front of her while she was talking.

Cecilie returned to her seat and everyone began their dinner. Instead of meddling in Yuuri and Wolfram's affairs, they finally changed the subject to sword practice, Greta's lessons and Cecilie's latest travel plans.

Just as they were all standing up from the table Yuuri turned toward Greta and tickled her ribs. "Whose turn is it for a bath now?"

Greta shrieked with laughter and squirmed away, running to hide behind Wolfram. "Yuuri, you're going to spoil her," Wolfram said.

"Like father like daughter," he winked and flashed one of his radiant smiles.

Wolfram lit up inside. Sometimes it was still so hard to resist his charm. Shaking his head at Yuuri's silliness, he took his daughter's hand to lead the way. "Come on Greta. We'll take you to your room so you can get ready for your bath. Then we'll come in to read to you later."

They all three started toward the door, but Gwendal interrupted them with his deep voice. "Wolfram, could you please have one of the maids help her with her bath. Something has come up and I need to speak to all of you in my office."

Sensing that something was off, Wolfram knelt down to Greta's level, "Can you run and ask Doria or one of the others to help get you ready?" He smiled. "We'll be in after you're done."

"Mmm!" Greta nodded eagerly and ran off.

Wolfram stood up and turned to Gwendal, crossing his arms expectantly. "You've been quiet all through dinner. What's on your mind?"

Gwendal glanced nervously at Cecilie before continuing. "We've received some news by courier from Bielefeld this afternoon. It really concerns you the most, Wolfram, but we should hear it together. I wanted to wait until dinner was over so as not to upset Greta and give people a few minutes peace."

He turned to leave the room. "If you would please accompany me to my office, I think it's best we discuss it there."

Wolfram hesitated for a moment, still processing his brother's words.

Yuuri touched Wolfram's arm. "Do you want me to come with you?" he offered. "I understand if it's family business."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram grabbed his hand and started walking. "Where do you get these ideas? You _are_ family. You're also the king. I want you there. Whatever the news, I want you to hear."

* * *

As they all filed into the study, Yuuri stuck close to Wolfram and stood next to his chair when he took a seat in front of Gwendal's desk. Gwendal's demeanor throughout dinner was even less communicative than usual which often meant he was holding something back. Yuuri hated it when they kept things from him, but he knew Wolfram hated it just as much when his family protected him because he was the youngest.

Gwendal chose not to walk behind his desk, but instead stood in front of it, near Wolfram's chair. "Wolfram, there's been some bad news concerning your family in Bielefeld," his voice faltered and he was visibly shaken.

Yuuri sensed Wolfram stiffen next to him.

"Who? What's happened?"

Gwendal cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Your cousin Jakob and his wife Ilyse were killed in a carriage accident. They went off the road along a ravine and were killed instantly."

Cecilie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Yuuri saw the blood drain from Wolfram's face. Jakob was the only son of Wolfram's uncle. He knew Wolfram and his cousin were good friends. They'd spent many summer visits together in Bielefeld as children. He'd met Jakob at the wedding, though his wife had stayed home because she was still caring for their newborn at the time.

"What about their son, Franz?"

"He was not with them," Gwendal hastened to reassure him.

"And Uncle?" Wolfram gripped the arms of his chair and held his posture rigidly upright. His voice was strained. "How is he?"

Gwendal handed him the letter. "Not well, and he's asking for you to come. You won't be able to get there in time for the funeral, but the letter says they also need your help with decisions about the estate and various legal matters pertaining to your family lands."

Wolfram nodded stiffly and scanned the letter, but it was obvious he could barely focus on it. "I see the letter was written by cousin Diedrich." Wolfram tossed it on the desk, watching it flutter from side to side as it came to rest on the surface.

"He addressed it to me so I could give you the news in person," Gwendal explained, "That seemed to be proper."

"Yes," Wolfram said, "everything is proper…" His eyes searched the room dazedly as if he was looking for something he couldn't find. "I was hoping to see all of them this summer."

Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder to steady him.

"Diedrich sends his condolences and asks that you come to assist," Gwendal continued. After your uncle, now that Jakob is gone, you are the oldest von Bielefeld male."

Wolfram looked like he might keel over. Yuuri was frightened at how pale he was and glanced from Conrad to Cecilie, seeing the same worry and concern on their faces.

"I'll have to go… there's so much to do," he stood suddenly, knocking the chair over in his haste, and started walking toward the door. His eyes were unfocused and empty.

Yuuri blocked his way and took his arm to steady him. "Wolfram, listen to me carefully. You're showing all the signs of shock right now. You need to wait until you calm down before you do anything."

"Calm down?" Wolfram cried out. "There's no time. I need to hurry…" His voice caved in on itself and he couldn't go on.

Cecilie rose from the divan by the window and walked straight to her son. She enfolded him in her arms and after a moment's hesitation he willingly laid his head on her breast as his unseeing eyes finally filled with tears.

"Shhh, Wolfram. There's nothing you can do for Jakob now and your uncle is well taken care of." He let her rock him gently in a way he hadn't allowed since he entered the military academy. "All you can do now is help them sort things out."

Yuuri had never given Cecilie much credit for her mothering skills, though he knew she loved her sons dearly, but there are times when no one can comfort like a mother.

Wolfram had lost friends and comrades to the war, but to lose a relative and close childhood friend, along with his wife… Yuuri was worried. This was going to be hard on him.

Yuuri turned to Gwendal. "I'll go with him, of course."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Your Majesty." Gwendal reached for some documents on his desk. "You forget that we have a treaty to negotiate with one of Die Shimeron's small protectorates that seceded. They explicitly require that the negotiations involve the Maou in person. This is a strategic alliance that we've been working on for almost a year. Your absence could cause irreparable damage to the negotiating process and regional stability."

"To hell with the alliance!" Yuuri stepped forward, reaching for the documents. A soft voice and a firm hand on his arm made him stop.

"Yuuri, he's right. You'll need to stay here." Wolfram stood next to him, having regained his composure. "I'll take my personal guard with me. You can come later if there's time. It's better this way."

"But…" His voice trailed off. Yuuri felt his responsibilities closing in on him.

"Wolfram," Conrad called from his place by the door, "Do you want me to come?" Conrad knew how Wolfram's family felt about mixed-bloods, and being half-human he knew they still had reservations about him, but it was more important to support Wolfram at the moment.

"Thanks, Conrad," he shook his head and shot him a slight smile to soften the impact of what they both already knew, "but it would probably complicate things. It's better if you can stay here and help Yuuri during the talks."

Yuuri clenched his fists at his sides and took a step forward, "Then I want Yozak to go with you."

"It's not that big a deal, Yuuri," Wolfram's hair bounced as he shook his head. "It's just a normal trip and there are no reports of trouble along the route."

"I think His Majesty may have a good idea," Gwendal interrupted. "Your new position makes you an extension of the Maou and therefore a more strategic target. I don't doubt your abilities, but you can't just think of yourself anymore."

Yuuri caught Gwendal's eye and nodded gratefully.

"But, I told you… A few guards and I'll be fine."

"Just give it up, Wolfram," Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "It's my command."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at Yuuri, then after a few seconds he acquiesced. "I accept, but you know, you can't command me every time we disagree."

"I don't think I'll have to, but it sure saves time," Yuuri chuckled.

Wolfram rolled his eyes indulgently and huffed as he headed toward the door.

Even though he was the king and had come to understand the weight of responsibility better than most, Yuuri admired Wolfram's attitude. In times like these it was second nature for the former prince to step into his official role and do what was needed. As a key member of a noble family with extensive lands and responsibilities, Wolfram had to uphold his duty no matter what. And for that very reason, Yuuri's heart went out to him.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with hurried arrangements and packing, followed by prompt preparations for bed so Wolfram could get up as early as possible to start on his journey in the morning.

Yuuri was folding down the covers when a pale pink blur darted across the bedroom, drawing Yuuri's attention away from his task.

Wolfram hiked his hem as he climbed onto the bed and a flash of pale, smooth thigh caught Yuuri's eye.

"Why the nightgown?" Yuuri asked, noticing for the first time what Wolfram was wearing. He hadn't seen that sheer, flowing gown for some time. The skirt hung from a narrow band of fabric around Wolfram's chest – what they called an _Empire_ waist in his European history lesson on Earth – in a way that made it swirl gently around his legs at mid-calf when he walked. And there was that hint of lace trim around the low neckline and cuffs that gathered softly above his elbow…

"You won't see me for a few weeks and I don't want you to forget me." Wolfram was direct as usual, even a little brusque, but Yuuri could still read the underlying grief in his voice. Something inside seemed to be shutting down.

Yuuri shook his head while plumping the pillows and trying to recover from his sartorial trip around Wolfram's body, "I don't need a nightgown to remind me of you, unless maybe I can curl up with it at night while you're gone."

"Do whatever you want with it," Wolfram said indifferently. He slid the light fabric up his smooth legs until the edge came to rest at the top of his thighs. "I just know that you _do_ look at me differently when I wear this, whether you admit it or not."

Yuuri stared at the downy fair hair dusted across those slim strong thighs and felt his skin flush. Wolfram would be able to hold this nightgown-business over him for a long time. He had denied a lot of things about the Mazoku prince in the beginning, but that was impossible any more.

"It's nice of you to try to make me feel better when you're about to go away, but shouldn't I be doing that for you? Don't you want to talk about your cousin? Or maybe you'd feel better if you didn't." Yuuri suddenly felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say.

"I really don't want you to forget me," Wolfram said in a quiet stubborn voice. He dropped the fabric and looked down.

"As if I ever would… I'm guessing it'll only be a few weeks." Yuuri placed his hand over Wolfram's and waited to see if he would say anything else.

Wolfram raised his eyes and met Yuuri's gaze. "Jakob was older than me, even though his father was younger than mine. Uncle married and started his family earlier than my father, like you and Shori." Yuuri found the comparison unsettling.

"My uncle always treated me well and, to tell the truth, he spoiled me during my visits when I was a child, but he didn't approve of my marrying you because you weren't full Mazoku. That's why he didn't come to the wedding."

"You never told me that," Yuuri said.

"I didn't want to give you any more reasons to hesitate," Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "I understood how he felt, I felt the same way at first, but you completely blindsided me. Things between you and I became complicated. My feelings have changed so much, I don't know if he'll ever understand now."

Yuuri's smile was slightly worried, "Has it made things difficult for you?"

"Not really. We're always cordial, but this issue is a sticking point. Some of them on that side of the family think a proper Maou should be nothing less than full Mazoku. Under the circumstances I could never agree with them. We in Shin Makoku have sworn to support you. They can grumble all they want, but Bielefeld will always pledge allegiance to the Maou or they will answer to me!"

"I had no idea your family felt that way," Yuuri's furrowed his eyebrows as he considered this new bit of information.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Wolfram replied more calmly, "It's mainly snobbery. They're more likely to gossip about it than take any political action."

Wolfram rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. He looked exhausted. "Jakob was my friend and he supported me when he learned of our engagement. In fact, Uncle didn't approve of Jakob's marriage either because of Ilyse's background."

"Why? Was she half human too?" Yuuri stacked the pillows behind him and leaned back to get comfortable.

"Oh, no," Wolfram shook his head. His eyes stung, but he refused to cry any more. He was having a hard time referring to Jakob and Ilyse in the past tense. "Ilyse was a full-blooded Mazoku, but she was a double-black."

Yuuri was confused. "But I thought people liked that here."

"We do admire your features, they are very striking and rare, but my uncle was concerned with keeping the family blood line as pure as possible. He wanted Jakob to marry one of his distant cousins. Fair hair, light eyes… you see where I'm going with this?"

"Oh," Yuuri said quietly. This clan business ran much deeper than demons and humans. "There are plenty of people like that where I grew up too, only I'm considered one of the normal ones there."

"Don't get me wrong," Wolfram stretched out on his side next to Yuuri, digging an elbow into the pillow so he could rest his head in his hand, "I love my uncle. He's always been really good to me. It's just that I started to see things differently over time. You gave me lots of reasons to change my mind," he added in a soft voice.

Yuuri shifted on the bed so they were both facing. When Wolfram said things like that, with his angelic face, Yuuri wanted to melt into a puddle. He coughed. "Did they ever resolve things before the accident? "

"When Jakob visited for the wedding, he told me that Uncle started to soften up as soon as Franz was born. It was so obvious that Ilyse was a good wife and mother it was hard to maintain his objections. He really wanted to be involved with his grandson, but I think there was still some lingering tension because he's always so stubborn and opinionated about his beliefs."

Yuuri listened patiently and tried not to pry too hard for fear of breaking the spell. He'd never heard Wolfram talk about his family this much.

"Jakob was next in line to head the family after my uncle." Wolfram plucked absent-mindedly at a loose thread on Yuuri's pajama cuff. "I was so young when Father died it was easier for everyone to leave Bielefeld under the care of my uncle. My father always traveled so much anyway; it wasn't that much of a transition.

Because of my ties to Shin Makoku, as I got older, I didn't feel the need to assert any claim over the territorial governance there. My uncle devoted his life to the well being of Bielefeld. I never had any worries in that area. I inherited plenty of property and income so the rest of it wasn't important to me. Besides, Jakob was an accomplished soldier and he had the training to become a great statesman. He was well loved by all; a natural leader. He would have been perfect…" Wolfram voice tightened and fell silent.

Wolfram's hand hovered over Yuuri's wrist and went still. Yuuri sensed he still had more to say so resisted reaching out to hold him, though that's what he wanted most to do.

"What about Diedrich? He's you're cousin too, isn't he?" Yuuri tucked his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Wolfram's fingers resumed their unconscious exploration of interesting creases along the bottom edge of Yuuri's pajama top. "My father and uncle had one sister, although she's no longer alive. Diedrich is her son." Wolfram took a deep breath, "He's about the same age as Jakob, but he's not in the direct Bielefeld succession. I would be called on before him."

Yuuri had never considered Wolfram's responsibilities outside of Shin Makoku. It felt odd to think of him having obligations to the other side of his family. He realized with a jolt that these people were his in-laws. "That letter was on official stationery. Is he in the government?"

"It's just like him to send a letter about a death in the family as if it was business correspondance," Wolfram said with distaste. "He's a born bureaucrat."

Wolfram left off playing with Yuuri's pajamas, "He never went through basic military training because he always had some kind of exemption. I think it was because my aunt was overprotective and used her influence. Even you're better with a sword than he is."

"What do you mean, _even_ me?" Yuuri said, rising to the bait.

Wolfram ignored Yuuri's injured tone and continued. "Anyway, to answer your question, yes he's in the government. He's one of my uncle's advisors on finance and law."

Wolfram sighed and laid his head on the pillow. His eyes slipped shut. "I may think he's dull, but he's still part of the family."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri brushed his blond bangs off his forehead. "You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to. It's getting late and you're probably tired."

"Mmm. Yeah. Come here." Wolfram reached out to Yuuri and pulled him close until they were curled up next to one another.

"Thanks for telling me about them," Yuuri murmured. "I still have a lot to learn about your father's family."

"I thought they'd all be together for a long, long time," Wolfram rubbed his chin against Yuuri's hair. "Everything's changed in an instant."

Yuuri raised his head to kiss Wolfram. They comforted one another with their bodies and passed the night in a blurred succession of drowsing and waking, each reaching out to the other to confirm his presence with a touch.

* * *

Frost crunched under their boots as Wolfram and Yuuri walked out to the stables in the early morning. The rising sun caused them to squint as it glinted off the icicles hanging from the eaves. Spring was beginning to show itself with timid buds and warm afternoons, but winter had yet to release its hold on the earth.

The chill clung to them, even as they walked through the building. The horses were lined up in their stalls, stamping and shaking their heads; their warm breath creating foggy clouds of condensation in the cold morning air.

The stable boys already had Wolfram's horse saddled and waiting for him, but as usual he double checked all the tack himself and made adjustments.

Wolfram had a strong flashback of other cold mornings not that long ago when he watched loved ones ride off to war. He'd been on countless outings since then. It was unnerving for such memories to surface at this particular moment.

Yuuri stood alongside, handing Wolfram his pack and other items for the trip. "I don't like letting you go without me like this."

Wolfram readjusted the cold leather cinch around the horse's middle, giving the strap an expert tug and buckling it neatly. "We've gone over it every way we could think of and everyone agrees you need to stay here." He tried to reassure his anxious husband.

"But this is a hard time for you. I don't want you to be alone."

Stepping close he slid his fingers into Yuuri's hair and gently gripped a handful of the black mass. "I'll be fine. Try not to worry," he said, and kissed him deeply. The few stable attendants nearby averted their eyes to give them some privacy.

They leaned their foreheads together to calm themselves then gave each other a tight hug. Wolfram withdrew and held Yuuri at arms length. He smoothed the fabric across the shoulders of his king's coat. "Take care of yourself, Yuuri. I won't be here to look after you, so try not to get in over your head with the negotiations by acting impulsively."

Yuuri scowled, "You sound like my mother."

"No I don't. I sound like a concerned husband. That's what I'm supposed to do," Wolfram leaned in and fixed him with a stern glare, "and try to stay well clear of the negotiating team's flirtations. They may have seceded, but they were part of Dai Shimeron for a long time so the men, and some of the women, have an arrogant sense of entitlement that I don't want extending to my husband."

Yuuri was taken aback, but he nodded. "Ah, no worries there. They're just a bunch of hairy guys to me, and the women, well, I'm married now… hehe," he laughed nervously.

"Hmpf. Make sure you remember." Wolfram gave Yuuri's arms a quick squeeze, then withdrew and took the reins of his horse. They walked together to the main gate where Yozak and three of Wolfram's guards were assembled with their horses and ready to go.

"Good morning, Heika, Your Excellency," Yozak, nodded to Yuuri and Wolfram while stroking his horse's neck to calm him. "Everything is ready."

The rest of his family, plus the royal household, was gathered to see Wolfram off. Greta ran up to Wolfram and he lifted her into his arms. She clung to his neck with a fierce hug.

"Be good and take care of Yuuri while I'm gone," Wolfram whispered to her.

"Mm hmm. You can count on me. Come back soon," she said and then kissed him on the cheek.

He sat her down lightly next to Yuuri who clasped her hand tightly in his.

Cecilie stepped forward. "Be sure to give your uncle my condolences, Wolfram, and take care of yourself." She kissed him on the forehead and gave him a long hug.

Then he turned to Gwendal and Günter. "Help him with the strategic points. He'll need that."

"No need to worry," Günter reassured. Gwendal nodded.

"And Conrad," Wolfram said, "Keep him on track.

"Hey!" Yuuri objected weakly, but he was barely noticed.

"I'll do my best," Conrad replied, "You just take care of your uncle and let us know if you need anything."

With handshakes and hugs all around, Wolfram mounted his horse. "I'll be in touch. I'm counting on all of you for the alliance." He looked at Yuuri and they nodded to each other.

With a wave of his hand he turned and trotted through the gate with his officers and Yozak falling in behind. The clattering of shod hooves on stone grew fainter as they rode down the hill.

"Well, that's that." Gwendal gestured toward the castle in invitation to Yuuri. "Shall we retire to the planning room, Your Majesty? Today is a perfect time to start going over the key points for the negotiation."

Yuuri sighed and looked mournfully at Greta's cheerful eyes for encouragement before following Gwendal up the stairs. It already felt like it was going to be a long and lonely separation.

* * *

Continued in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M -- for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

Chapter 2

After days of hard riding, stopping only for the horses to rest and to get minimal food and sleep, Wolfram and his group crested the ridge that looked over Bielefeld in the hour just before dusk. The city lay nestled at the base of a rolling mountain range that was still holding its winter snow pack. They paused to survey the land and the road ahead. Spring was coming on, but the ground was still frozen solid in this region.

Wolfram's feelings were mixed toward his father's homeland. Many visits during his boyhood left him with pleasant memories of the region and happy times with his uncle and Jakob. Those times were over now.

He suddenly realized he'd seen his father so rarely before he died, and only when he was very small, he hardly had any tangible associations with him and Bielefeld. The splendor of the city was lost on him. Today it just felt empty. He shook himself to scatter his thoughts and signaled to Yozak and his officers to continue.

* * *

It was dark when they rode onto the castle grounds. Yozak had stayed in town, preferring the liveliness of an inn to the dreariness of military barracks. Once Wolfram had seen to his horse and arranged with the officer in charge to quarter his men, Wolfram shouldered his pack and strode toward the south wing of the castle. He nodded to the guards, who both recognized him and bowed deeply, but otherwise he entered unannounced, hurrying down the hall past the library and various offices.

"Wolfram!" A smooth cultured voice called to him from behind before he reached the end of the corridor, "I see you've arrived."

Wolfram turned around to find a tall, slender young man emerging from one of the offices. His glasses complemented his attractive face and his shoulder-length blond hair was tied back neatly at the base of his neck. He was impeccably dressed in the latest fashion. "I didn't expect to see you in this part of the castle at this time of day."

"Diedrich, I always come in through the south entrance. This corridor connects to the stairs closest to my rooms."

"Oh, yes." Diedrich said dismissively, "We see you so infrequently anymore it's easy to forget your habits."

Wolfram bristled with indignation. Why in god's name were they talking like nothing had happened? And why was Diedrich treating him as a guest in the Bielefeld family seat?

"I'm sure you're hungry so I'll have dinner sent to your room," his cousin continued. "The household has already dined."

"Thanks, but don't go to the trouble, I want to drop off some things in my room and go straight to see Uncle."

He was about to leave when Diedrich's demeanor finally relaxed and took on a more sympathetic tone. "We were all devastated by Jakob's death, Wolfram. It was a shock for everyone. I'm sure it will be a comfort to Uncle to have you here."

"I hope so," Wolfram said cautiously. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm glad you could come. By the way," Diedrich added, "The staff prepared your rooms as soon as we received word that you were coming. Everything should be ready for you."

So Diedrich was back to playing host. "Thank you." It nettled Wolfram, but he was older and he did live here year round.

Wolfram turned to take his leave and Diedrich called to him once more. "Please don't over-tax Uncle while you visit. He needs his rest and may not want to talk too long."

That was the last straw. Wolfram spun around and replied curtly, "I believe he and I will be able to judge that for ourselves." Without waiting for a reply he turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could.

So what if he'd overreacted. Over the years he and Diedrich had become like oil and water and today, probably because he was upset, he could barely stand to talk to him.

He tried not to speak badly of him to other people. His uncle placed such a high level of trust in his abilities. It was just not fair for him to be alive – still as arrogant and self-satisfied as ever – and Jakob and Ilyse...

His chest tightened. He couldn't think about it now. Just keep walking fast and push it down.

* * *

Wolfram knocked softly on the heavy door to his uncle's inner bed chamber. One of the new healers, someone he'd never met before, ushered him inside. Wolfram thought she looked too young for the job, though in truth she was not much younger than Gisela.

"He slept most of the afternoon so feel free to wake him." She said agreeably. I'll leave you to your visit. I'll be just down the hall if you need me." She left the room and shut the door quietly.

Wolfram stood close to the bed with its dark blue bedding trimmed in gold-braid. This room always seemed so spacious and grand when he was a little boy and his uncle filled it with his larger than life presence. Now he seemed lost in the expanse of luxurious bedding that surrounded him. He bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. This was not the time to succumb to his grief.

Wolfram laid his hand on his uncle's arm. "Uncle, it's me, Wolfram. Can you hear me?"

He stirred from his sleep and looked around until their eyes met. Wolfram bowed from the waist, "I came as soon as I heard."

"Ah, Wolfram, I'm glad you're finally here," his voice was hoarse and he sat up with great effort. "Pull up that chair so we can talk."

As Wolfram settled into the chair he took a good look at his uncle and was shocked at how weak he appeared. The Bielefelds were a handsome family with fair coloring and Lord Bielefeld looked a lot like his late brother. He was tall and slender with strong broad-shoulders. He had always been athletic and enjoyed good health.

Now he had lost too much weight in a short amount of time and his shoulders sagged making him look older than he was. He was actually a little younger than Cecilie, but you couldn't tell from his appearance.

"Uncle, I'm so sorry about Jakob…" he couldn't think of what else to say and felt he'd lose his composure if he tried to say more.

His uncle reached out and patted his shoulder. "You needn't worry about trying to be strong, Wolfram. I know you loved him as much as any of us. I'm sure you'll miss him terribly."

Wolfram nodded and his eyes stung again with unshed tears. Here he was being comforted by his uncle rather than the other way around. "How… how was the funeral?"

"Crowds of townspeople showed up. He had many friends, you know. We were going to keep it small and formal, but it was impossible."

Lord Bielefeld sighed wearily. "It was a hard, hard thing to bury my son and his wife. Every day I remember anew and I still have to remind myself that it's real."

Wolfram felt the same way, but couldn't speak of it, not wanting to add to his uncle's burdens. "I worried about you," Wolfram leaned forward and poured a fresh glass of water for his uncle. He held it carefully as he handed it to him. "There was no way I could get here in time for the funeral and I've been concerned about how you've been taking it."

Lord Bielefeld took the glass gratefully and sipped slowly. "When the news came I grieved harder than when I lost my wife. I still can hardly get up in the morning, but slowly I'm coming to think I might be able to go on. There are plenty of good people to help take care of Bielefeld, and I still have responsibilities. I still have you and Diedrich and Franz, even though you have a full life in Shin Makoku. Life goes on, whether you want it to or not."

Wolfram felt a pang of longing on being reminded of his home. He'd always felt the tug of family connections in Bielefeld, but Shin Makoku was home. Yuuri was there and they were making their new life there.

His uncle gave the glass back to Wolfram with a nod. "You know me. I'm not faint of heart, Wolfram, but this caught me completely off guard. Losing Jakob has almost incapacitated me. I've lost strength, I can't eat. I'm thirsty all the time, but even the water makes me queasy."

"What do the doctors say?" Wolfram asked.

"Shock, fatigue," he shrugged. "They do what they can to heal me and then tell me to rest."

"But you're too young to have a set-back like this," Wolfram insisted, "We'll have other people in to look at you."

"Well, I am middle-aged. It's not the same as when I was young. These are the best in the region, and besides, doctors can't heal my heart."

Wolfram looked down and didn't know what to say to that.

"Let's not talk about me anymore. What about you?" Lord Bielefeld hadn't seen his nephew in over a year and studied him closely. "You look good. I trust that your new husband is treating you well? We haven't heard any bad reports."

For a moment Wolfram wasn't sure whether he was being teased or not, then he decided to take the question at face value. "I'm fine, Uncle. Yuuri is good to me. I'm very content."

Lord Bielefeld leaned against his pillows for support and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm still of the same opinion that only a full blooded Mazoku should hold the position of Maou," Wolfram stiffened defensively in expectation of a lecture, "but I've come to feel that affairs of the heart are a different matter. Jakob gradually wore me down on that question. I could see he loved Ilyse and it was obvious that she was a good wife to him," He sighed deeply with the weight of regret and loss in his voice.

"Uncle?" Wolfram relaxed, surprised at what he was hearing. His uncle was an opinionated man and it wasn't often that he backed down on issues he felt strongly about.

Lord Bielefeld patted Wolfram's hand as it rested on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad he's treating you well. At the end of the day, that's the most important thing there is."

Wolfram nodded. It was true. As reluctant as Wolfram might be to admit it freely, in his heart he treasured his time with Yuuri more than anything else.

"Things will be different here from now on, Wolfram. I feel like I've hardly had time to adjust to what's happened, but we're going to have to take care of family business in the next weeks. It will take some time. There's much to cover. First of all, I have some things to tell you. Do you understand why the family succession went the way it did?"

"Well, I was too young when Father died and you were the next oldest in line."

"Yes, but it was more than that. Your father wanted you raised in Shin Makoku. He wanted your mother to raise you."

"No one ever told me that!" Wolfram always thought it was because his father wasn't interested.

"Your father was gifted in many ways; looks, personality, wit and charm, but he wasn't terribly mature. He thought he couldn't be a strong father for you so he decided it was better to have his time with Cecilie and then go off to live his years as he wanted. He always worried he wouldn't live long and it turned out to be true. I should have told you these things sooner." Lord Bielefeld's hands were shaking from the cold. "Could you hand me the robe at the foot of the bed, please?"

Wolfram looked around distractedly, grabbed the item of soft wool flannel and helped his uncle drape it over his shoulders. These were things he'd wondered about ever since he was old enough to question why his father wasn't around anymore.

"I don't think he did it because he didn't care, Wolfram. I sincerely think he couldn't cope with a family and thought it would be better this way. He thought if he left early enough you'd never remember him and you wouldn't miss him."

_What a stupid assumption_, he thought, _and how selfish_. He hated the way so many things in his life were shaped by people deciding what was best for him before he even had a chance to have a say in it.

"Cecilie knew. She agreed to it. She really didn't have a choice, but her heart is very versatile, and I knew she would get over it. She's been able to find many others since then. It's just her nature." he chuckled knowingly.

Comments like that about his mother didn't surprise Wolfram. He'd heard them his whole life. What was news to him was the fact that his parents both agreed to his father leaving. They must have tried to make it up to him in their own ways; his father by not keeping in touch and his mother by spoiling him. He hated it, but at least he had some inkling of what they were thinking at the time.

"I tried to make up for his absence over the years by looking out for you and keeping you involved in the family so you always knew you were a von Bielefeld."

Wolfram had been staring at the floor while following his every word. Suddenly he lifted his head to meet his uncle's eyes, "Thank you for telling me honestly, Uncle. No one has ever done that before."

"Wolfram, I've been thinking about time a lot lately. It doesn't do anyone any good to hold things back from someone. You might lose the chance to tell them."

Wolfram nodded in agreement, but his throat began to clench with grief and he suddenly felt hemmed in from all sides. He needed to get out of the room, to breathe, to think and stretch his legs. "It's getting late, Uncle. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, just call my healer on the way out. Oh, Wolfram. About the legal business we need to cover. I hope you can stay for awhile," He closed his eyes, exhaustion catching up with him. "It might take some time."

"I can stay for a few weeks, Uncle. Maybe longer if necessary. We'll see how things go. I'll do everything I can to help." Wolfram tucked in the covers then dipped a cloth in the water basin next to the bed. He gently dabbed at the beads of sweat forming on his uncle's face. "You rest for tonight and we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Diedrich has all the details," Lord Bielefeld added weakly. "He can fill you in on what's been done so far."

"Okay," Wolfram said quietly as he draped the cloth over the rim of the basin. _Diedrich again._ "Goodnight, Uncle."

Wolfram left the room and informed the healer that his uncle was going to sleep. His heart was in his throat as he strode quickly through the castle on the way to his room. He wanted to break out into a run. Everything felt dreamlike and otherworldly. All his childhood memories of this place were jumbled together in his mind with one refrain he couldn't escape, 'It will never be the same again.'

He let himself into his room and fell onto the bed. If he could just lie there for a few moments… The full impact of the strenuous travel and his frayed emotions hit him all at once. He felt completely drained. He kicked off his boots and stood up just long enough to strip down to his underwear and shirt before crawling under the covers.

On top of everything else, he missed Yuuri terribly. Traveling had distracted him from thinking too much about him, but here, in a big soft bed like the one they shared at home, he wanted to curl up with him more than ever. Lost in thoughts of his home and husband he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku, Yuuri had been waking often during the night while Wolfram was gone. Tonight was no different. He rolled over, expecting to throw his arm over his warm, sprawling partner and was startled out of his sleep by a cold and empty bed. Sometimes, when he found himself alone, memories of his self-imposed exile to earth would flood back bringing the same feelings of loss. He reminded himself that was the past. He was in their bed, he was in their world. Wolfram was coming back.

Their separation highlighted all the small things Yuuri depended on Wolfram for. Aside from friendship, a loving marriage and sex, aside from including him more in the running of the country, Yuuri realized that Wolfram made his life in Shin Makoku easier in dozens of small, unnoticed ways every day.

He was still quick to anger over trivial issues and still watched Yuuri like a hawk when attractive male or female visitors got too close – that was Wolfram, he probably wouldn't ever change on that score – but he was always, always there for Yuuri when he needed him, even when he disagreed or was in bad humor.

Wolfram helped him plan his days and weeks, making sure he had time for himself or to spend with Greta. Being married gave Wolfram the leverage he needed to keep Günter and Gwendal from completely dominating Yuuri's schedule and he didn't hesitate to exercise it. He even advised the kitchen on Yuuri's likes and dislikes without him knowing. All these things were done seamlessly and Yuuri was hardly aware of the effort that went into regulating his complicated life – until Wolfram wasn't there.

Yuuri stared through the darkness at the canopy over his bed and thought about how Wolfram was doing. He sighed and worried until he finally dozed off.

* * *

A piercing, high, repetitive trilling bored its way into Wolfram's consciousness. One early spring bird determinedly greeted the dawn from a branch directly beneath his window. Wolfram awoke disoriented and out of sorts, quickly remembering the events of the night before.

He jumped out of bed and pulled fresh clothes from his wardrobe before heading to the bath. He didn't need his uniform here. Civilian clothes would be just fine so he grabbed what was handy; soft brown slacks, fawn-colored boots, a white shirt and dark-green brocade vest.

Breakfast was laid out in chafing-dishes when Wolfram arrived in the dining room. No one else was around so he took his breakfast alone and then decided to go by Diedrich's office to see what business matters needed to be dealt with first. After that he'd head to the nursery to find Marthe, the family nurse who was caring for Franz. He hadn't even seen him yet.

Fragmented memories of nursery life returned to him as he walked through the corridor: games, homemade cookies, being scolded for childish infractions, and dreaded naps. He had once been under Marthe's care during early summer visits when he was too little to be on his own.

He suddenly remembered a summer when he visited Bielefeld with his mother and brothers. It was unusual for Gwendal and Conrad to come along and in later years they stopped altogether. Of course, Jakob was there. The older boys were always doing things together and Wolfram couldn't keep up with them. Conrad would usually hang back and wait for him. His older brother was always there to look out for him when he wanted to tag along.

Wolfram felt slightly confused at his warm, sentimental memory of Conrad. He had retrained himself to focus on the negative for so long it had become second nature for him to push down his fondest memories of his brother. Maybe, he thought, it was finally time to let them resurface.

* * *

Diedrich was sitting at his immaculate desk discussing something with the head officer of the castle guards when Wolfram arrived.

"Please take this list and make sure every location is visited. The residents need to be questioned thoroughly," Diedrich instructed and then dismissed the officer.

"Ah, good morning cousin. I hope you slept well," Diedrich finished sorting a few papers before looking up.

"It was enough," His words were clipped and he was still annoyed from the night before. Wolfram crossed the office and stood by the window, looking out on the expansive grounds. "Uncle's attitude was positive and he seems keen on recovering. I hope his good spirits help him."

"We all hope for a speedy recovery," Diedrich walked around in front of his desk and leaned on its edge. "Sometimes he has a tendency to overdo, even though he hasn't regained his strength yet. That's why I didn't want him talking too long. He can tire so quickly."

Wolfram grudgingly admitted to himself that he might have over-reacted to Diedrich's warning last night. He wasn't ready to apologize though. "Apparently you have details about the documents I need to look over. Shall we meet about that later today?"

"We will need to wait on that. I'm afraid there's been an unexpected emergency this morning. We just received news that Marthe and Franz have gone missing."

"Missing!" Wolfram's eye's narrowed. "What do you mean, missing? "

"She took the child and fled. No one knows where they are or why she left. I never trusted that woman. She was always far too independent."

"How can you say that? Marthe has worked for this family for years. She's always been trusted and well liked."

"The maids noticed that she packed and apparently made arrangements for a carriage to pick her up on the road alongside the castle grounds. She left of her own accord. There's no reason she should be taking the child anywhere."

Wolfram couldn't argue with that, but something was wrong. There had to be a reason for this.

"That's as much as we've been able to uncover," Diedrich continued. "There was no note or any other kind of communication. We have guards looking everywhere. I assigned guards to search the town and countryside as soon as we found out."

"We'll have to tell Uncle right away," Wolfram started across the floor toward the door, but his wrist was grabbed from behind.

"Absolutely not!" Diedrich showed a rare flash of emotion. "You saw him. There's no way he could handle news like that. Until we find Franz, if he asks to see him we'll tell him the child has a simple cold and can't risk infecting him."

Wolfram snatched his hand away. "If you have anything to say, say it, but don't try to detain me."

Diedrich stepped back, resuming his usual cool demeanor, "Wolfram, you can't expect to come back and step into things as if you've been here all along. There are serious political implications to Franz's disappearance. We don't know if she kidnapped him on her own or if she's working for someone. We have nothing to go on yet and we have to deal with this swiftly. Uncle cannot afford another shock so soon. It's too dangerous."

Wolfram was dubious. He always felt manipulated and off-balance around his cousin, but he had to admit that parts of his argument made sense and he didn't want to jeopardize his uncle's health. He hadn't been around for a long time. His life was elsewhere and he had never been deeply involved in local affairs. His uncle put a lot of trust in Diedrich so perhaps his abilities were truly valuable to Bielefeld.

"Very well," Wolfram relented and stepped away from the door. "What can I do to help?"

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand. You could assign your guards to assist with the search. We could use the extra men."

Wolfram left Diedrich's office feeling confused and worried. He couldn't believe that Marthe would do anything to harm anyone in the von Bielefeld family, but the circumstances were certainly incriminating. The first thing he did when he found his guards in the barracks was to send a message to Shin Makoku by one of the homing pigeons they brought. Then he headed into town with them to find Yozak.

* * *

Late the next morning, Yuuri was in a meeting with Gwendal, Günter and several diplomats when an insistent tapping on the window captured everyone's attention.

Gwendal pushed the window open and scooped up the bird in his hands, smoothing its flapping wings. Cradling the skittery creature gently, he unfastened the carrier box from its neck and released it to fly back to its loft.

Yuuri recognized Wolfram's crest on the container immediately and jumped up from his chair to join Gwendal at the window.

"Please excuse this interruption," Günter soothed the worried visitors, "It seems His Majesty has received an important communication. Since the meeting is almost over, why don't we adjourn for now and reassemble after lunch." He chatted with them as they gathered up their papers and escorted them to the door, apologizing the whole time in order to avoid any misunderstandings or _diplomatic incidents_.

"What's happened, Gwendal?" Yuuri paced back and forth waiting for the message.

Gwendal handed him a piece of paper, folded and sealed with sealing wax. "The note is addressed to you with Wolfram's seal on it."

"I hope we didn't have to call the meeting short just for a mere spousal communication," Günter chided as he came up behind Yuuri to look over his shoulder.

Gwendal shot Günter a disapproving scowl. "We don't know what it is yet."

Yuuri tore open the seal and hungrily scanned the page. "They all arrived safely." Gwendal and Günter nodded. "His uncle is pretty weak, but Wolfram thinks his spirit is good. He's hopeful."

Yuuri furrowed his brow and read the next passage twice to make sure he got it right. "Their family nurse has gone missing and has taken Franz with her. This just happened yesterday. They have castle guards searching for her and he's going to get Yozak to work on it under cover."

"I remember her," Gwendal said. "I can't imagine her doing something so impulsive. She was one of the most practical people I met there. She's been with their family a long time."

"Is there anything else?" Günter asked

Yuuri read on and his cheeks suddenly flushed with embarrassment. "The rest is personal," he mumbled and shoved the letter in his pocket.

Gwendal turned to close the window, but Yuuri caught his arm. "I'm worried, Gwendal. This is too strange. I really don't want to wait any longer. I think I should leave."

Gwendal looked down at his pleading eyes and saw that stubborn, immovable expression that he couldn't say no to.

Yuuri turned to Günter, "Please bring me the head negotiator. I want to meet with him alone."

"Your Majesty, I really think…"

Yuuri held up his hand, "I know what you're going to say, Günter, but you're not going to talk me out of this. Please let me try it my way. I can't wait days and days to resolve these talks."

Günter looked at Gwendal who was standing next to the young king. "Gwendal, I don't advise this."

Gwendal's brow furrowed, looking like he was both annoyed and pained. He finally held his hands out in a gesture of defeat and acceptance. "Let him try it. Maybe he can force a decision."

Günter took a deep breath and nodded. With a brief bow to Yuuri he left the room.

* * *

Yuuri was standing next to the negotiating table when the head delegate arrived with no advisors as requested. He looked a bit like Cheri's older brother only his hair was chestnut brown. He was patient and polite, but very firm on points of negotiation.

"Thanks for coming," Yuuri smiled weakly and put his hand behind his head nervously. "I know this is a bit strange, but I hope you'll be patient with me."

"To be honest, your Majesty, I'm quite curious about your ideas. Your advisors have been presenting so much during these talks I was wondering when you'd get around to making your own arguments."

"Let's sit down first," Yuuri pulled out a chair and gestured for his guest to sit. "I want to ask you something."

Yuuri joined him on the same side of the table. "Do you have a family?"

"Excuse me?"

"A family," he repeated, "A wife? Maybe some children?"

"Oh, yes," he laughed amiably. "They're at home, waiting for me to get back from this trip."

Yuuri nodded. "I have a family too and my husband is in Bielefeld right now dealing with a family crisis. I've listened to all the points we've covered so far and I don't think there are any problems we can't find solutions to one way or another. I agree with your requests concerning free trade and travel. I know there are still details to be worked out, but I think my advisors can take care of that without my presence. I am respectfully requesting that you continue the negotiations without me. Is that acceptable?"

The delegate took a moment to consider the earnest young man before him, taking stock of him as a person as well as a king, "Your Majesty, I've decided that anyone who can put their family above the possibility for political and military gain sounds like they have the right priorities. We will join the alliance."

Yuuri was taken aback. "Wow! I didn't expect you to agree so quickly."

"Well, frankly, your approach is a bit unorthodox so I wouldn't recommend it for most visiting delegations, but I find it refreshing. The reason we are ready to ally with Shin Makoku is because we were tired of the heavy handed and unethical practices of Dai Shimeron. Shin Makoku has more than enough regional strength and you've proved to many of the surrounding countries that you are a trustworthy and supportive ally. Our group was on the verge of agreeing anyway."

"I thought so. It's kind of like trying to read a pitcher and guess what his next pitch will be. I'm glad I read you right."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about our new national sport. I'm sure you'll be learning more about it soon when we start having more interactions. It will be part of our cultural exchange," Yuuri laughed and smiled.

"I look forward to it, Your Majesty."

Yuuri excused himself and crossed the room to the door. "Günter, you can join us now," he turned the knob and Günter practically fell into the room.

"Did you get all that?" Yuuri asked quietly.

"Nothing of the sort, Your Majesty! I merely lost my balance," he said smoothing his cape.

"Right…" Yuuri chuckled. "If you can call everyone together for an afternoon meeting we might be able to wrap up the talks by this evening. I'm planning to leave tomorrow."

* * *

Continued in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M -- for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Yozak stood in the ornate receiving hall waiting for Wolfram to meet him. It was so troublesome dealing with foreign protocol. In Bielefeld he was seen as little more than Wolfram's personal assistant and wasn't allowed to come and go on his own throughout the castle as he did in Shin Makoku.

He'd been quietly talking to people around the countryside for less than two days and had unearthed far more information than the small bands of soldiers who had been intimidating people with their interrogations. There was plenty to report.

He passed the time flipping a coin in the air and whistling a tune softly until Wolfram finally strode through the large double doors.

"Have you found anything?" Wolfram approached Yozak eagerly, hoping for some lead.

Yozak lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "You'll be pleased to know I not only found her, I talked to her. She wants to see you."

Wolfram replied just as quietly, "See me? Is Franz alright? Why did she leave?"

"They are both fine. Let's just say she had reason to think he was in danger and wanted to keep him safe. She wants to tell you herself."

"How close?"

"She's less than half a day's ride away. She's in hiding, but she has relatives who are looking out for her."

"Then let's leave now. I should see her as soon as possible. I don't want anyone else finding her first." Wolfram's boots echoed off the marble tiles as he headed to the door with Yozak right behind.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived and the low clouds had made for a raw, damp and grey day during their entire ride.

The cottage sat far back from the road, deep in the woods and hidden by a thick canopy of trees. The path was not easy to see for the average passerby, but Yozak knew exactly where it was and confidently urged his horse between the trees.

When they were in sight of the house, Yozak dismounted and handed his reins to Wolfram. "Keep an eye out for anyone in the area while I let her know we're here."

He rapped a signal on the door and it opened just enough to let him in. Firelight escaped from within, looking especially warm and inviting after a long ride.

While he waited, Wolfram wondered what had possessed Marthe to go to such extremes. He knew her -- knew she'd served the family well over the years -- and couldn't envision her doing something so rash without a reason.

Yozak emerged soon and posted himself at the edge of the clearing to watch the horses and keep watch in case anyone followed them. "She's waiting for you, go on in."

Wolfram lifted the heavy iron knocker and let it drop against the wood. A cheerful feminine voice called out from within to invite him in. What he saw when he entered was what he expected; homey and orderly like the neat cottages of Shin Makoku where he'd come to appreciate the clever, thrifty ways of the commoners. The bed had a thick feather comforter and right next to it was a small crib.

He recognized Marthe instantly. Though she'd been nurse to two generations of von Bielefelds she still looked little older than he remembered her during the summer visits of his boyhood. Her long blond hair was braided and twisted around her head. She wore a soft violet dress with a high collar and long sleeves, trim and neat with a full skirt almost to her ankles and a crisp white apron to top it off.

She was sitting by the fire in a rocking chair with a bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket. "Welcome, young Lord Bielefeld. Congratulations on your marriage. It's been some time since we've seen you."

The words stung, more from his feelings of guilt than any meaning she ascribed to them. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner after the wedding… before…" He couldn't say it. He stood awkwardly by the door and didn't know what to do.

She stood and put the baby in the crib then walked over to Wolfram. She put her hands on his shoulders as she did when he was very small, only he had long since matched her height and could now look her straight in the eye. "There was nothing you could have done. It came as a shock to everyone. We all miss them terribly." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks." he said, still searching for words.

"Are you too grown up and important for a hug?" She asked.

"From someone who put me down for naps and sang songs for me? Never." Wolfram was relieved that she knew what to do even if his own mind was a blank.

She smiled and gave him a quick bracing hug with a reassuring pat on the back. "The thing to do now is to keep Franz safe and keep moving forward. That's my first concern until I know he's in good hands."

At the mention of the boy's name, Wolfram glanced at the crib. "May I see him?"

"Of course! I was wondering when you'd ask."

Marthe bent over the crib to pick up the squirming bundle. The soft gurgling noises sounded happy to Wolfram.

"Come over here and sit on the stool by the fire." Marthe sat in the rocking chair near the firelight and pulled the corner of the blanket away from the chubby face and balled up fists. He twisted free of the covering until his arms were flailing freely.

The first thing that caught Wolfram's eye was the generous mass of black hair, so thick for such a young baby. _Of course, that comes from his mother_, he thought. Then he got a good look at his face in the light. In a lovely coincidence of genetics, Wolfram found a pair of large, thoughtful green eyes staring back at him. His heart was captured without even realizing it.

"Baaa!" Franz's voice erupted and he reached toward Wolfram, opening and closing his fist as he grabbed at the air.

Wolfram looked confused. "Does he want something?"

Marthe laughed good naturedly. "Probably your finger!"

Wolfram smiled in understanding. He leaned over and held his finger just within the baby's reach.

Franz latched hold with surprising force. "He's strong!" Wolfram cried in happy surprise. He was flooded by a rush of mixed emotions. _Yuuri and I can never have a child like this. I knew that from the beginning and I thought I'd accepted it… I have to accept it! I tried not to think about it, but now I know it's going to hurt sometimes. I love Greta, but there's no way there won't be times when it will be a little sad as we grow older._

"He likes you," Marthe said, pulling Wolfram out of his reverie. "The farmer down the road is a family friend. He drops off vegetables and milk and sometimes brings his children. The little ones get so excited they have a hard time keeping still and they wave their hands all over the place while reaching for him. Franz bats at them with his hand and makes the most horrid face. I'm sure you feel warm and solid in comparison. No wonder he doesn't want to let go." She smiled approvingly.

Wolfram beamed at her praise – praise for something as minor as making a child happy – but it made him feel good. She seemed to be getting a lot of pleasure out of watching them.

While Franz tugged on his finger and cooed happily, Wolfram suddenly remembered he didn't have much time. "Marthe, we have to get you to a safer place, but it's not good to travel until we can get a carriage and more guards to escort you."

"I understand you have the best intentions, but I know this area and the people. One of my cousins married into the nearby village and I've kept connections with her. If no one followed you, then we're better hidden here than if we were on the road."

"That may be, but the sooner we get you out of the area the better." Wolfram reluctantly pulled his finger from the tiny grip and gently caressed the baby's soft shock of hair.

Drawing himself up, his sudden change in demeanor signaled that he had business to take care of. "Marthe, why did you take Franz away? That was a very extreme thing to do."

"I was worried about his safety. With Lord Bielefeld ill and out of contact with the daily business of the castle, I feared that something might happen to Franz and there would be no one to protect him."

"What could happen? The castle should be the safest place for both of you."

"It should be safe, but his Lordship isn't in charge right now. All his communications go through Sir Diedrich."

"And why does that worry you?" Wolfram asked, already suspecting that Marthe shared his own misgivings about Diedrich.

"I don't want to speak ill of anyone, but I guess now that I've taken the child I have to explain myself. I've been worried about Sir Diedrich."

"What can you tell me about him? You've been in the castle recently. Did you notice anything unusual?"

"Sir Diedrich has always been a little strange, and I don't mind saying so after what's happened. I never saw anyone work their way into a strategic position so fast with no military service or government experience. It's common talk throughout the castle."

Marthe stood up and walked across the room to put Franz in his crib. After much clucking and shushing she returned to her seat.

"You'll remember he spent his earliest years with his father's family, but when his father died, his mother decided to spend more time each year in Bielefeld until they made their home here year round. Over time, Sir Diedrich became more and more fascinated with the business of politics. He comes from a decent estate, but Bielefeld, as you know, far outshines it in wealth and land. He studied and got close to the right people until he made himself valuable. Lord Bielefeld wanted to support his nephew and eventually placed him in his current position."

"Yes, I do know most of this," he nodded. "Have you noticed anything different in his behavior over the last year?"

"Well, Master Jakob, for one, told me he'd come to distrust him and felt he was changing, becoming more closed-off and secretive. At the time I thought it might be jealousy because Lord Bielefeld was spending more time with his cousin and Jakob was still smarting from his father's disapproval of his marriage. He took that badly and their relationship was only just starting to mend when he died. Lord Bielefeld seemed to be quite taken with his new grandson. Even if it's not the right blood, it's still thicker than water. I believe he was coming around."

Marthe looked Wolfram directly in the eye, her tone turning very serious. "You understand I'm not one to cast accusations lightly?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Some people felt that Diedrich had been taking advantage of the rift between Lord Bielefeld and his son. He wasn't interested in having them make up. In fact, the whole issue over the Maou's ancestry was another wedge to drive between them." Marthe looked down and smoothed her apron, "Please forgive my having to say it this way, but Sir Diedrich is very vocal about his distaste for a half-human ruling the Mazoku."

Wolfram felt his anger flare. "No matter who the person is, once the Maou is crowned we owe them our allegiance. Yuuri is the Maou by right and by deed! He saved this entire region from destruction." He hated this kind of talk and it grated on his nerves all the more because he had felt the same way at one time. Now that Yuuri was the Maou and had the backing of so many countries, it practically sounded like treason.

"I'm sorry. I knew there was no way to say it that wouldn't anger you."

"No, please," Wolfram calmed himself, "I'm not angry at you. Please continue."

Marthe took a deep breath and looked up, "After Franz was born Lord Bielefeld seemed to be easing up on the issue of his son's marriage. Not only was there a possibility for full reconciliation, but now there was a _new Bielefeld heir_. Things seemed to be looking up for the family and then, suddenly, the child's father and mother are dead." She crossed her arms and nodded.

Wolfram searched for a connection. What was she saying? "Are you suggesting Diedrich killed Jakob and hopes to kill Franz too?"

"It looked like an accident, but nothing was proved because the carriage driver died too. There were no witnesses. The strange thing was that Sir Diedrich became too concerned about controlling the child's whereabouts after his parents died. He wanted me to start reporting to him instead of his Lordship, claiming his condition was too delicate to be bothered with such things. With his own grandson!" She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward for emphasis.

"I thought he was trying to isolate Franz from his family and it seemed like a dangerous situation. There have been a lot of changes lately. Many of the nobles are aligning themselves behind Sir Diedrich. If there was political upheaval anything could happen. I got him out of the castle and into hiding as soon as possible. I didn't know you were coming or I might have waited for your advice. I only wish there was something I could do for your uncle."

Political upheaval... His uncle gave no indication of any such problems. "He looks terrible. I don't know what we can do." Wolfram rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Do you really believe it's just an illness?" She asked with scepticism.

Wolfram froze. How could he have overlooked that possibility? He berated himself for letting down his guard. "Poison. You think it's poison. Why didn't the doctors find anything?"

"Who pays the doctors when they visit? Who got your uncle to change his personal healer? Who controls all the food that goes in and out of his rooms?"

"Do you really believe it could be that bad?"_ Oh my god. I've got to get back now!_

Wolfram, leaped to his feet. "Marthe, is there anything else? We have to return as soon as possible."

"That's everything I've seen and what little I gathered from others close to your uncle. Lord Bielefeld has other supporters who don't trust Diedrich. Some people are concerned, but as long as he has your uncle's trust, there's not much they can do.

"There is just one more thing," she stood to accompany Wolfram to the door. "You need to be very careful. When I heard he'd called you here to help with the estate, I was beside myself with worry. Don't forget, Wolfram von Bielefeld, because of your age, you are next in line after your uncle as the head of the family."

Wolfram had not forgotten, but he also never imagined that someone might target the heirs in the succession. How could Diedrich hope to get away with such an audacious scheme without getting stopped by others? If this was true, he wasn't just trying to worm his way into positions of more influence, this was at the very least treason, and possibly murder. Then again, it could also be exaggerated gossip and worry on Marthe's part, but he couldn't take that chance. There were too many doubts now. Wolfram felt sick at his stomach.

"I know, Marthe. I won't forget." He walked over to the crib and looked at little Franz who stared back with sleepy, pensive eyes. Wolf decided then and there to avenge Jakob and his son. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and bowed to the child, then turned to leave.

"Marthe, take good care of him and yourself. We'll be back for you soon. Yozak will send word through your cousin to let you know when we're coming again."

"Thank you," She held the door as he slipped out into the cold night. She looked over at Franz, who was just starting to drop off. "We'll do our best..."

* * *

Continued in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M - for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

Chapter 4

"This way," Wolfram turned down a candlelit corridor toward his uncle's room and motioned for Yozak to follow him, "At this time of night there will be a healer in his room so we'll have to deal with her."

Yozak reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and handkerchief, which he waved in the air.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to drug her. Simple, quiet and fast."

"Damn, you're really good at this, Yozak."

"I've had years of practice…"

Wolf just shook his head in admiration and kept walking.

Halfway down the hall, Wolfram tapped on the door and quietly spoke with the healer about checking on his uncle. The distraction was just enough for Yozak to slip in behind the young woman and cover her face with the treated fabric. He carefully lowered her into an armchair while Wolfram hurried to Lord Bielefeld's bedside.

"Uncle, can you hear me?" He gently squeezed his wrist, discreetly checking his pulse while trying to rouse him. "This is bad. He's barely conscious and his breathing is rough."

He leaned closer and raised his voice, anxious to get a response. "Uncle, wake up, it's Wolfram."

"Wolfram?" His groggy voice was just loud enough to be heard.

"That's right, it's me. Have you had anything to eat or drink today?"

"Only water. Can't keep anything down…"

Yozak picked up the water bottle and sniffed it. He looked at Wolfram and shook his head. "It's strong," he said softly enough for only Wolfram to hear him. "I bet they've been increasing the dose very slowly to get it to this point without killing him."

Wolfram nodded and continued speaking to his uncle, "We're going to change your doctor tomorrow. We're also moving you to my room. No arguments." Wolfram didn't want to tell him about the poison.

He slipped his thumb under the strap across his chest and pulled it over his head, freeing the canteen of fresh water he brought. "Here," he opened the lid then cradled the back of his neck, "Lift your head just a bit and take a sip. It will help."

"So thirsty… can't drink much."

Wolfram slid his arm under his uncle's shoulders and helped him up just enough to take some sips. "Don't worry; I'm going to try stabilizing you with my healing majutsu. It should make you more comfortable."

Wolfram handed the canteen to Yozak who was watching closely as Wolfram nursed his failing uncle.

"You've grown a lot, Your Excellency."

Wolfram looked straight ahead as he settled his uncle back on the bed and tucked the covers around him. "Necessity," he said.

"What?"

"I'm just doing what's necessary. It's nothing special."

"You might not call it special, but it may save his life."

"Maybe." Wolfram thought twice about Yozak's comment. "I've always wondered; you and my brother are close aren't you?"

Yozak hesitated before answering. "Well, since it's you asking, I'll say yes, but I've never talked about it with anyone else."

"I'm glad," he said quietly, "He needs someone."

Yozak smiled with an approving twinkle in his eye. "You _have_ grown a lot…"

"Mm," Wolfram nodded, and turned his attention to channeling his healing energy. He poised his hands over his uncle and chanted a brief incantation in his soft, low voice.

A delicate glow radiated from his hands and expanded to float over his uncle. Wolfram closed his eyes and lowered his head, gathering all his concentration for the task.

He went deep into himself so he could sense his uncle's energy. From his center he reached out, tentatively at first, then more surely as he found a faint, but steady flame; his uncle's fire spirit. He synched his magic with it and poured as much of himself into it as he could.

Wolfram appeared to be going into a trance. The glow from his hands continued to grow until they both were surrounded with a strong, peaceful light. Lord Bielefeld's breathing calmed and he relaxed into a light sleep. The room was quiet as the energy flowed from one to the other.

Yozak suddenly grabbed his sword as he heard steps hurrying toward the room. He took a protective position in front of Wolfram.

"Excellency! Pull out of it, now!" he hissed, "Someone's coming!"

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The noise snapped Wolfram out of his spell and he staggered against Yozak.

Diedrich swept into the room with two armed guards at his side. "What's going on here?"

Wolfram turned away from the bed to confront his cousin. "I'm trying to heal him," he shouted, "which is more than I can say for what you've been doing to him."

"What do you know?" His response was cool and emotionless. "He's had the best doctors and healers."

"The best for you maybe," Wolfram's voice was strident. "The water's _poisoned_ for god's sake. What are you doing, Diedrich?"

"Ah, I see," he said calmly. "You've discovered a few things, but you really don't have the whole picture at all." He motioned for his guards to move back and he stepped toward Wolfram.

Yozak stood his ground between the two men with his sword drawn, but he held back from using it because this was Wolfram's argument. He was ready to interfere as soon as necessary to protect the king's husband and Conrad's brother.

"Uncle is not in danger of dying."

"That may be, but you've kept him like this all this time," Wolfram waved his hand at the bed, "It's torture. And what about Jakob and Ilyse?" His voice became like flint, "Did you have them killed too?"

Diedrich's eyes narrowed and he seemed to show the first signs of real emotion since he entered the room. "Whatever you or others may think, I had nothing to do with their deaths. As far as I know it was truly an accident."

That knocked the wind out of his sails. He wasn't surprised to hear Diedrich deny it outright, but he sounded so sincere Wolfram didn't know what to think. There was no proof after all. Everything he heard left him wary and off-balance.

"Wolfram, have you ever tried to have a serious conversation with me about my interests, my background… my life?"

"You were older than me. We were interested in different things and you're the one who didn't like to talk. What does any of that have to do with this? He _trusted_ you. Trusted you with his heart and trusted you with a position in the government."

"I earned my position. No one can question that."

"I'm not. I just don't understand what you're doing. I don't understand _why_ you're doing it."

"I suppose one of the answers is because of your father, my _other_ uncle."

"My father?" Wolfram had no idea where this was coming from. "What did he have to do with you?"

Diedrich folded his arms and looked down at Wolfram from his superior height. "No wonder your father left you and your mother. You live in your own world in Shin Makoku. I'm not surprised, after your mother chewed him up and spat him out. It's what she does with all the men in her life. How could anyone survive that?"

Wolfram drew his sword. "That's enough! You don't know anything about what it was like for them. You've got no right to talk about her that way!"

"You are so predictable. You think you can solve everything with a sword or fire." Diedrich clapped his hands and a dozen more castle guards rushed through the door surrounding Yozak and Wolfram. "I assure you, cousin, political power is stronger."

Wolfram had always known most of the guards by name. These were all strangers to him. _Diedrich is amassing his own support,_ he realized in horror.

Yozak lunged at the guards nearest him and took out two of them before a cluster of them advanced as one, knocking his sword out of his hand and overpowering him. Wolfram fought with his blade also, but when he saw Yozak captured he did indeed call on his fire. Before he could complete his incantation he was hit by a spell that paralyzed him, tying his muscles in knots until he dropped his sword and collapsed to the floor.

"That was a high level _human_ spell designed to work against demons." Diedrich pushed between the guards and towered over Wolfram, "You'd be surprised what I've discovered in my research."

"I know we're not close, but I never thought…" Diedrich cut him off before he could finish.

"You didn't really think that we could be friends after all your family has done to me, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blood trickled down Wolfram's cheek where his forehead had been cut during the fight. His limbs cramped painfully and he lay on his side curled in on himself. "I may not like you," he choked out the words with difficulty, "but I never had any reason to call you my enemy until now."

The older cousin leaned over and placed his index finger under Wolfram's chin, lifting his face until their eyes met. Wolfram glared at him defiantly. He could hear Yozak struggling until the guards started to tie his arms.

"Since you don't seem to understand, I'll explain. My father was a minor noble. That must have been obvious from our social status. He depended on his business interests to maintain our position in society. At a time when he needed partners for a critical investment, your father refused to support him and withdrew his financial backing."

He pulled his hand away and Wolfram's head slumped against the floor. "Our dear uncle wouldn't do anything to help either. They never seemed to think he was good enough for their sister. Father lost most of his fortune and it broke his health. He never recovered and died early. If it wasn't for my Mother's connection to property in Bielefeld we would have eventually lost everything. I was determined to learn whatever I needed to get back every cent for her before she died."

"How does this concern me? I never knew about any of this. I don't have any control over my father's business affairs before I was born. I spent a lot of time in Bielefeld, but I grew up on Shin Makoku and that's where I make my home now."

"I hate you _because_ you were in Shin Makoku, naïve and oblivious to what was really going on here. I wanted to be involved, I wanted a place in the government, but no matter what I did, I could never have the paternal lineage that you take for granted. So I'm going to change things. I'm going to make sure everyone who stood in my way helps me get what I want."

"What do you want?" Wolfram painfully wiped his hand across his cheek and strained to sit up.

"I want control of Bielefeld. Real control through property and political power."

Wolfram looked at the blood on the back of his hand and then looked up at Diedrich who remained calm and detached as if he was conducting a business meeting. _He's insane,_ Wolfram thought. _Why didn't I see it sooner? Why didn't Uncle see it?_ "You can't think people will support you in this."

"They already support me. Uncle is slipping deeper into his illness and people are already used to the idea that he might never return to his regular duties. In the meantime I'm taking care of daily business and all I need from him is to transfer some property and key areas of authority. That's why you're here. Some things can only be approved with the two of you."

"Why would I do anything to help you?"

"Because I can persuade you. It won't take long before you'll be happy to do whatever I want. Any number of things could happen to you and Yozak if you don't cooperate.

"And the child? We _will_ find him."

He turned to his remaining guards, "Lock them up."

* * *

Diedrich entered his study with his secretary, a young man whose unswerving loyalty had been purchased by plucking him out of poverty and grooming him for a career of service in the castle. They were followed by a maid who quietly and efficiently placed a tray on the desk with a bottle of wine and a stemmed glass.

"That will be all," he said, dismissing the girl who turned and left with her head bowed.

He poured a glass of wine before settling into his chair at his desk. The fire crackled and spit a shower of sparks through the screen. They bounced on the hearth before fading.

"You've received a report from the guards?" Diedrich asked, "And they've been paid as usual?"

"Yes. Everything has been taken care of."

The young man lingered in front of the desk, giving no indication that he was ready to leave.

"Was there something else?" he said, closing his eyes and breathing in the complex bouquet that rode on the fumes of alcohol wafting up from the glass.

"Sir Diedrich, forgive me for taking the liberty, but you do know the Maou will not tolerate his husband being gone indefinitely. Eventually they will come looking for him. We will need to tread cautiously. He may be a power far beyond our abilities."

"I've heard the stories about the Maou. I can't believe that this half-human youth can possibly live up to the exaggerated gossip that has reached us. Don't concern yourself. I have no intention of detaining Wolfram indefinitely; merely long enough to persuade him to support me. By the time he is released, I doubt he'll even remember where he's been."

"Very well then, I'll take my leave."

As the door clicked shut, Diedrich took a slow, appreciative sip of his wine and turned in his chair to stare at the fire. His secretary's warnings were nothing new to him. When he first decided to write to Wolfram he anticipated that it might finally lead to this if he was not able to manipulate him without force. He expected the Maou to come if it took too long. Well, let him come. It might be amusing to confront this half-breed Maou once and for all.

When his father died, Diedrich was filled with grief and resentment. He was still an adolescent, but at that time all his energy was focused on securing a position of influence among the nobility and taking care of his mother. There was no time to think of revenge.

However, as time went by Diedrich wasn't able to contract with any of the elements so he lacked the crowning ability of an elite Mazoku. It wasn't uncommon. There were many demons who couldn't control elements, so instead they developed other abilities that increased their strength and ability to contribute to society.

He lacked the right touch for the healing arts and had no aptitude for the military, so he pursued the one remaining thing that both interested him and gave him the power to influence the people around him – politics. He refused to be trapped in a life of mediocrity. Diedrich's deep resentment against his cousins started to take root around this time. Everything seemed to come so easily to them, while his side of the family had to struggle for everything. He simply could not forgive them.

He opened a hand-written manuscript on his desk and recalled the day, a little over a year ago, when he found it deep in the castle library. Closing his eyes, he recited the familiar words and let their power enter his spirit. Even without contracting with an element, he still had his own inherent magical abilities and found, with the aid of this book, that he was now able to wield a hybrid power that exceeded the most accomplished Mazoku.

The book had been written by a human mage and it recorded human spells; specifically human magic in the service of fighting demons. Their magic was different. Since humans weren't born with innate powers like demons, they had to draw on sources of power outside of themselves.

They had to partner with spirits or use alchemical elements or naturally occurring toxins such as the jewels that emitted powerful Houryoku. Whatever tools they used, the purpose was to target the weaknesses of demons.

The basic structure of human magic was no secret to the Mazoku, but the techniques were not practiced among demons and details were rare. The manuscript outlined some of the most powerful known spells and incantations used against demons. Diedrich found through experimentation that in the hands of a demon, the spells were amplified and he had been able to alter them to maximize their impact.

To a demon, prepared to use them against other demons, the spells proved to be more powerful and dangerous than the originals in the hands of humans. Diedrich had every intention of using them to get what he wanted.

* * *

Yozak knew how to make the most of being in the background, whether he was in disguise or not. In a move typical of the nobility, even the detainment cells were stratified according to class. Yozak was taken to his cell by lower level mercenary guards, ill paid and not very bright. They untied his arms and locked him in a typical cell, nothing special, but also not as bad as some. At least it was clean.

If they noticed he was half human they never said anything. For a few hours, he remained docile and kept to himself in a corner. When the single guard outside his cell fell asleep, he saw his opening. He picked the lock with the hairpin he kept tucked in his hair and knocked out the guard before he awakened. He easily slipped away from the castle once he was out of the cell.

Before the night was over, he met up with Wolfram's officers in town and sent a messenger pigeon on its way to Shin Makoku. He couldn't say where Wolfram was yet, but he couldn't wait for that before signaling for backup. They needed help as soon as they could get it. He would have to infiltrate the castle again and get Wolfram out of there.

* * *

Wolfram woke up the next day in a prison cell bed. The pain at the base of his skull brought back the memory of being hit just after he was pushed through the door.

Nausea washed over him and he didn't have the strength to roll over. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and the surface of the wall gradually came into focus inches from his face. The little bit of sunlight that came through the small, high window danced across tiny flecks of jewels embedded in the wall. He looked closer – houseki! No wonder he felt so bad.

A cold dread filled him. To be surrounded by this much of it… There was no way he could call on his maryoku. No way to escape in this condition.

He never knew such a room existed in Bielefeld castle. Why would anything emitting houryoku be allowed around Mazoku? To detain them? This was more than detainment. It was a form of torture.

He tried to breathe deeply to control the nausea. The weakness was a given.

Ignoring and avoiding Diedrich had turned out to be a dangerous mistake. All this time he had been scheming against the Bielefelds.

Wolfram didn't even realize there was anything for him to avenge. He always thought Diedrich and his uncle were close and that he truly loved Bielefeld. Why else would he work so hard for the good of the country? Now he realized it wasn't about the country at all. It was only about positioning himself for personal power.

Wolfram wavered in and out of consciousness; his mind drifting back to a summer day long ago when he was still quite young. He and Diedrich were in the library together and Diedrich had been reading to him from a history book about a great battle.

"Cousin, I want to be strong too. I want to be a soldier like my brothers!"

"You're pretty, Wolfram. You won't have to worry about that."

Wolfram pouted, "Don't say that. I'm not just pretty. I'm going to do lots of things and I'll be strong, too! You'll see!"

"I'm sure you will Wolfram," Diedrich soothed his ruffled feathers. "Just make sure you don't forget to come back to Bielefeld sometimes. Shin Makoku isn't your only home, you know."

"Mm! I'll be the king of Bielefeld."

Diedrich just laughed good-naturedly at him because there was no king of Bielefeld, except for the Maou to whom the ten noble families paid allegiance.

He had a knack for reading stories out loud and as Wolfram grew older, he gave him good books to read on his own about history, far off lands, and great deeds. Diedrich wasn't athletic, but he liked to walk the grounds and he was knowledgeable about natural science. He would often help Wolfram identify some plant or rock he had dragged back from his outings.

Wolfram had many such memories of Diedrich as he was growing up. If someone had asked him at that time if he trusted his cousin he wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. Diedrich had been attentive and friendly until... until his father died. Wolfram could finally pinpoint when the change occurred. Eventually there came a time when there was nothing left but distance and friction between them.  
_  
_Wolfram clutched his head to ease the pain. _He didn't always hate me,_ he thought. _I'm sure we were friends then, but I had no idea his father lost his fortune. I was barely an adolescent when that happened. He could have told me... Uncle did so much to help him. Why wasn't it enough?_

Memories of his uncle and Jakob crowded to the forefront of his thoughts, crushing whatever empathy he was feeling for his cousin. His hands fisted weakly. _It doesn't matter,_ he resolved coldly, _I'll never forgive him for what he's done!_

* * *

Continued in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M - for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

_Wolfram's memories in this chapter were a flight of fancy on my part for the story. Not necessarily something I think of as part of his "real" history, but something interesting to consider._

Chapter 5

Yuuri threw his arm over his eyes to block the sun, but the damage was already done. He was awake and immediately felt the effects of his sleepless bouts of worry during the night. He pushed all that aside and jumped out of bed, anxious to start making arrangements for his trip as quickly as possible.

It was still quite cold at night and they would have to stop at two inns along the way even if it was just for a few hours. Where was the Shinkansen when he needed it? He was so frustrated. He needed to get there faster.

Washing and dressing was a blur as he rushed to get his day started. His travel clothes had been laid out by the maids the night before and he didn't even look at them as he dressed; only registering that they were warm and sturdy. Just as he was buttoning up his jacket, there was a knock at the door.

"Heika, we have a message from Wolfram's officers," Günter called from outside the door. "I think it best that you join me and Gwendal in the library."

The door swung open with a rush of air. Yuuri was frantic.

"Where is the note? Let me see it right away!"

"Well I don't have…"

"What's happened? Tell me everything, _now!_"

Seeing the look of panic on the king's face, Günter quickly complied, "Diedrich has had Wolfram arrested."

"Arrested! Does he even have the power to do that?"

"He has the castle guard and plenty of the court behind him, so yes, as long as they continue to support him."

Anger seized Yuuri's heart with a raw, primal grip. His maryoku surged and he fought to keep from transforming. He had to remain calm or he'd lose control.

"We are to meet his officers outside of the town at a designated inn. Yozak escaped and got to them in time. They only just got away without being arrested themselves."

Yuuri strode off toward the library with a very worried Günter following behind.

"Gwendal!" He shouted as he burst into the library. The Maou was enraged. "We're going to take military action. This will not be tolerated!"

Because Wolfram was involved, Gwendal had suspected Yuuri would react in just this way and was prepared with his answer. "Your Majesty, I fully understand your feelings…"

"I don't think you do or you'd already be issuing an order," Yuuri's voice was ominously flat.

Gwendal was unfazed. "As I was saying, I fully understand your feelings, but the country of Bielefeld is a long standing ally and Wolfram's uncle is still the rightful head of the family - one of the ten noble families I might add. He rules those lands; under you, the Maou. Even if Diedrich has attempted to seize power, going in with full troop strength would cause enormous damage to property…

"Property can be replaced!" he shouted.

"…and loss of life, especially civilians. Is this the same king who insisted on any solution except war?" The furrows between Gwendal's eyebrows deepened and his eye's narrowed to slits as he stared at Yuuri and waited for this to sink it. He was keenly aware of the king's views on this subject and was betting on reason to win out.

However, in Yuuri's pain-ravaged mind, nothing seemed adequate except swift revenge. Someone was responsible and he was powerless to act while he was still in Shin Makoku. His undirected Maryoku was building to a breaking point. Yuuri struggled with his desire for instant retribution. He had never felt like this before. Despite his enormous power there was nothing he could do.

Gwendal tried to redirect his thoughts. "For all his influence in government, Diedrich is not a popular figure beyond his circle of followers and I doubt he could sway the entire military to abandon the rightful von Bielefeld head to follow him. We have reports that he has been promoting anti-Maou sentiment, due to your human heritage. Perhaps he's counting on that to carry him through. I doubt it will be enough."

Yuuri paced around the study. "I'd rather prepare for the worst."

"There's a more strategic way to approach this. I recommend that you, Conrad, and I leave immediately with a _small_ unit of highly trained men to provide backup if needed. First, we connect with Yozak. Getting Wolfram out safely is our top priority and that is Yozak's specialty."

Mention of Wolfram's situation helped pull Yuuri back on track. "What if we need more help? We won't have time to move people unless we all go now."

Gwendal turned to consult the map on the wall. "We can put the military on alert and move a larger unit farther outside Bielefeld in case Diedrich has gathered a significant number of soldiers behind him."

Yuuri's stomach churned with worry. He had to get moving _now_. "Do it. We leave immediately." He headed to the stables without another word.

* * *

The cold air bit at his cheeks and ears as he hurried across the grounds. The mid-morning sun made little impact from behind the low grey clouds and the light was still dim. Not seeing any of the grooms or stable boys around, Yuuri went straight to Ao's stall and slipped the latch on the gate.

Ao shook his head defiantly and stepped back, nervously stamping his fore hoof on the straw-covered ground in reaction to Yuuri's intense Maryoku.

Holding the bridle in one hand, Yuuri extended his arm slowly to stroke the black stallion's mane, but Ao took another step back. He reared his head and watched Yuuri warily with his black eyes.

Yuuri didn't have time for this and couldn't understand what the problem was. He reached for Ao's neck again and the stallion jerked away.

"Damn it, Ao. What's the matter with you?" Yuuri was losing all patience.

"Animals can be extremely sensitive to mood." Yuuri spun around to find Conrad standing just outside the stall, idly fingering some sheaths of straw in this hand."

"I'm completely calm. I don't see why he would react any differently." Yuuri turned to look at Ao, who had backed into the corner as far away from his master as possible.

"You may be acting calmly, but do you feel calm?"

"Conrad, I don't have time for this."

"Do you ever wonder why Wolfram and I knock your sword out of your hand so often?"

Yuuri was starting to get annoyed. "'Cause you're both better than me, I already know that. Come on, Conrad, we need to leave as soon as possible!"

"It's because we can always see when you're trying to force it," Conrad continued as if Yuuri hadn't said a word. "In a pinch, you often rely on your raw strength or your force of will to push things through instead of using your technique. To someone who's trained to look for it, it's an obvious opening."

Yuuri heard a ring of truth in what Conrad was saying about his swordsmanship, but what that had to do with this particular moment was lost on him. "What's your point, Conrad?" He hated how impatient he sounded.

"Ao can tell when you're forcing it too," he said softly.

Conrad's quiet message finally hit home. Yuuri wanted to force everything right now. Nothing was fast enough. Nothing could get him to Wolf soon enough. Still, Yuuri wasn't yet ready to admit it. "I'm not sure I can be any different right now." He gripped the bridle in his hand and tried beckoning to the horse again.

"Your force of will is one of your strong points, Yuuri; however there are times when it does more harm than good - to you as well as others. If you can calm down and focus your attention _and_ your energy you'll get better results.

Conrad was right. He was a ball of raw energy screaming for an outlet. Gradually he started to understand how he felt. "I'm scared, Conrad. I'm scared and I'm angry, and if I could, I'd blow Diedrich off the face of the earth." Yuuri was shocked at his own words, but he meant them.

Yuuri's mind was racing. How had it come to this? There had been no indication that there was any danger. "Wolfram was only going to visit his _family_… What the hell happened?" The sting in his eyes was piercing. Tears welled up so quickly and suddenly it became hard to breathe. When he finally heard himself gasp for air, it came in the form of a shuddering sob.

Conrad approached him slowly and gently took the bridle from his hand. He put his free arm around Yuuri's shoulder and pulled him close. Once Yuuri hid his face in Conrad's coat, the tears overflowed. Suddenly he was aware of the silliest things; the smell of straw on the floor, the soft fabric of Conrad's coat, the beating of his heart and the snorting breath of Ao behind him.

As he cried, he realized how far he'd let himself get caught up in his anger. His reaction was selfish. Before Gwendal reasoned with him he had been ready to order the military against _Bielefeld_ – Shin Makoku's ally and his husband's lands. He couldn't put other people's loved ones in jeopardy just because of his own wants and needs.

"We all love him," Conrad reassured. "We'll get him back."

"If we get there in time," He said quietly.

"We'll have to trust Yozak and the guards that are there. Remember, he's not alone."

"Yuuri wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. Stepping back, he nodded his head. "Thanks, Conrad. To tell the truth, I'm still terrified and I'm so angry I'm having trouble controlling myself, but I think I can stand to make the trip now." He took the bridle back from Conrad, ready to try again with Ao, when he felt a familiar wet nose nuzzling the back of his neck.

He turned with a start. "Hey boy, you came!" Yuuri stroked the bridge of Ao's long nose with gentle affection. "I think you and Weller ganged up on me."

"Not intentionally," Conrad said," but I'm glad you both calmed down. They know when something feels different. When you ride them into battle, I swear they know what's about to happen. I've seen it many times."

He stared into the distance as if remembering a very specific battle, then just as quickly his attention snapped back to the present. "I'm glad if it helped." Weller stepped outside of the stall. "I've got to get my own horse ready. I'll meet you outside, directly, Your Majesty," he bowed and turned to go.

"Right. See you there." Yuuri didn't even bother to correct him on his name. Sometimes he just had to _be_ the king.

Yuuri was grateful to have the trip he could concentrate on instead of directionless rage. He would see this through until he got Wolfram back. _I don't even know if he's safe!_ Worried thoughts still cried out to him in his mind, but he pushed them down.

Two stable boys shyly appeared to help saddle Ao and Yuuri stepped back to let them take care of their task. An echoing clatter of horseshoes on stone signaled that the others were gathering near the front gate.

* * *

Yozak hitched his corset, careful not to cause his padding to slip. He knocked on the door to the servants' entrance one more time.

An older man dressed as a chef answered the door. Impatient with being interrupted from his kitchen work, he looked Yozak up and down before barking an abrupt greeting.

"I'm here for the laundry," Yozak said demurely.

"Where's Klara? We've never seen you before."

"That would be my cousin," Yozak smiled and made a point of layering on the regional peasant accent for good measure. "I'll be helping out for awhile. You can call me Elsa." He curtsied fetchingly and just as he hoped, gained access without further question.

"The kitchen laundry is two doors down the hall to the right. Don't go any farther or you'll probably get lost and then I'll have to hear about it. Fold the clean towels on the counter and start on the tablecloths and napkins. Make sure you use hot, hot water and get all the stains out. You know what you're doing, right?"

"We both learned everything from our grandmother, so anything she can do I can do the same."

That seemed to satisfy the chef who already had too many things to do. He hurried back to the kitchen, leaving Yozak at the end of an enormous hall.

The first thing he did was grab an empty basket and some clean towels from the laundry room and balanced it on his hip as a prop. If he was stopped he needed to have an explanation. Acting on information he'd gotten in town, he made his way to the far end of the hall where the stairs to the basement were.

Once he was downstairs it was fairly easy to find the passageway that linked to the detention cells. This area of the castle was much nicer than were he'd been kept, but seemed no less secure. In fact he was concerned that it would be harder to get Wolfram out. His worries were confirmed when he came around the corner and found two guards at a locked door.

"Stop! What's your business here?" The high-ranking guard asked as he rested his hand on the grip of his sword.

"Oh, is this the way to the infirmary?" he asked innocently. "I'm working for Klara today and need to change out the towels." Yozak schooled his features to look as wide-eyed and amiable as possible.

Just then, the door behind them opened and a thin beleaguered looking young man came out carrying a tray of food. It looked like leftovers that had barely been touched.

"Wait here," the guard instructed Yozak, then turned to the servant. "He's still not eating?"

"I even asked him what he thought he could keep down. He's just taking a few bites. I can't make him eat."

Yozak scrutinized the young man. Something about his coloring, his demeanor, and especially his accent... He was human. Why would they have human servants tending their prisoners?

"Okay, well, try again this evening, but spend more time trying to convince him. If he gets sick it's on my head."

"Yes, sir," the servant said with his head down and hurried off toward the stairs.

The lead guard turned his attention back to Yozak, still considering the intruder's words with suspicion, but then he seemed to relent and stepped away from the door to check out the new girl. Yozak could read his demeanor in a second; bored, lazy, looking to kill some time shooting the breeze. His partner looked more hesitant, but only because he was waiting to follow the lead of his superior. He was equally interested in a female distraction.

"So, what's your name, honey?" The guard leaned in close and Yozak turned up the wattage on his smile, practically willing his eyes to sparkle.

Yozak humored them both with a charming anecdote about being teased by "her" cousin for having such and old-fashioned country accent and for being so tall. It was right when he got to the part about being tall that he knocked them both out with two well aimed blows to the back of the neck. He tried not to do too much damage, because technically Bielefeld was not an enemy territory and they were pretty low in the pecking order. They were just following orders after all.

The keys were easily lifted off the belt of the first guard and Yozak quickly unlocked the door and found himself in another hallway. He walked past a long row of empty cells until he reached the last one. It was worse than he feared. Wolfram was curled up on the bed, practically unconscious. Although Yozak wasn't affected, he could tell from the glinting flecks embedded in the wall that the cell was lined with houseki stones. He'd helped mine enough of it in his youth to recognize it anywhere.

The bars were double thick and the cell was sealed with magic, not locks. It was no kind of magic that Yozak recognized and he didn't have the magical abilities to break through.

"Lord Bielefeld! Excellency, can you hear me?"

"Yozak?" he slurred the name and stirred on the mattress, but wasn't strong enough to answer beyond that.

"Yeah, it's me. I can't break through the seal on the cell, but I'm sending for help. Just hang on a few more days. Try to eat something when they bring you food or you'll get too weak. I have to go now. I'll be back with the others."

Wolfram pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell them I'm alright. I'll be waiting. Just… please hurry."

"We will. Lying down helps and be sure to drink water when it's available. It helps a little. I've seen it work with others."

Wolfram nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Yozak."

"Don't mention it, kiddo," and then he turned to leave.

Yozak didn't envy what Wolfram was going through and admired his stamina. He'd seen grown men driven mad by the constant pain and loss of their magical powers.

* * *

I tried to sit up today as usual, but the Houryoku waves have been particularly strong. I could barely hold my head up. In the end, I just lay on the bed. My mind wanders at times like these. For some reason today I was thinking of my first adolescent kiss.

I wasn't particularly proud of it. There was that girl from the southernmost province whose family came on a diplomatic visit the summer I turned sixty. She flirted with me all day, even rubbing her foot against mine under the table at the state dinner. She was so persistent I escorted her onto the veranda when she asked me to accompany her for a walk after dinner. The sky was hazy that evening and the air was warm and unusually humid.

She was attractive, in a common way. I can't even remember what she looked like except the basics. Her hair was long, dark blond perhaps.

Why was I so nervous? I never felt nervous around any visiting nobility before. I certainly didn't have to impress her. I was curious, yes, and I wasn't above some experimentation. I was plenty old enough to know what sex was about, even though I'd had to read most of what I knew or eavesdrop on occasional stories from the older soldiers when they talked among themselves. No thanks to my older brothers for what little information I did have.

As it turned out she kissed me first. It was forceful and wet. She didn't ask for anything with words, she just demanded attention with her body. Of course I responded. My hormones responded for me, but before I had time to think about what to do next, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast.

It shocked me. I wasn't used to being touched by strangers so being grabbed like that felt extremely impertinent. Still, I didn't withdraw my hand because I was too curious.

Her small breast fit the curve of my palm and she felt warm and pliant under the gauzy summer fabric. From reflex I squeezed her flesh and pulled her to me. The kiss grew hot and insistent on both our parts, and even though I knew it was sloppy, I was learning every second.

She broke the embrace and tugged me behind a hedge where she loosened the ties of her gown until the top fell to her waist. Her breasts were so pale in the moonlight.

She asked me to stroke her breasts and kiss them. It was completely inappropriate behavior, but I couldn't stop. I cupped one breast in my hand and pulled her nipple into my mouth. Her skin puckered and got hard. I found that interesting because I had noticed recently my own did the same thing, but I didn't yet know girls reacted that way too.

She moaned softly and sighed in ways I'd never heard from anyone other than myself when I touched my own body. My memory is always clearest here because what happened next became a turning point for me.

I could tell she liked being touched, and it was exciting to know I could make someone respond, but I needed something too. I was aroused and my pants were cutting into my flesh. It was becoming painful.

When she first pressed my hand against her breast she acted as if she was entitled to my touch. I figured that was the way people did things so I took her hand and placed it on my erection. That was when she slapped me.

Damn, that pisses me off to this day! I was furious at her behavior. I was even angrier at myself for letting down my guard and winding up in such a shameful and vulnerable position with a girl I hardly knew.

Why was it okay for her to moan and sigh from my touch, yet deny me the same in return?

Then she quickly pulled her gown back up and swore she'd accuse me of attacking her if I said anything to anyone. It was her word against mine. I watched her run inside to join her family and I never saw her at the castle again.

I didn't have anything against girls per se, but I couldn't accept the idea of someone demanding to have their body worshiped without returning the favor. I understood not every girl would be that way, but it was a hard experience to forget.

That was the season when the eligible girls from Shin Makoku and neighboring countries started pushing themselves at me in the most shameless ways. That was also the time when I started to lose interest in girls. Maybe we were all too young, but I didn't want to play that game. I didn't respond to any of their advances.

Looking back on it now, I don't remember seeing Elizabeth much that season or the next. She was always well behaved when we were growing up, but I just didn't love her. I didn't think of her that way.

I started to think about young men instead. The more I thought, the more I liked the idea. I was used to getting my fair share of attention from them as well, only it was mainly from afar. No one declared themselves because of my age and my position as youngest prince of the Maou.

It would be unthinkable to get involved with someone under my command, but I couldn't help looking from time to time. I was more than curious, but as time went by I was too busy with military training and then the war kept everyone in such a perpetual state of worry, there seemed to be no time left to think about such things.

Then Yuuri crashed into my life. I didn't think he was worth acknowledging when I met him. I even thought I hated him.

Love can be so contrary. Something happens and suddenly someone becomes completely different in your eyes. When I started to really _see_ him he was gorgeous… and his ideas were so strange he began to fascinate me.

Ah, but when I fell for Yuuri I experienced a different kind of sexual denial. He didn't want to think about me sexually at all. It still hurts to remember that time.

I wanted him so badly, but I didn't dare get too close or press against him in bed when I was hard for fear that once again I'd be rejected for that damned uncontrollable organ.

When Yuuri finally made up his mind he wanted to be with me I had to show him a thing or two to get him started, but I was amazed and relieved that he figured out what to do from instinct. He knew where to touch and he knew how it felt. That's what I wanted. It finally felt right. It finally felt natural.

"Yuuri…" I rolled over in bed, so weak now that all I could do was curl up in a ball. Would he ever find me? Conrad or Yozak could get past the Houryoku, but only Yuuri could get through the seal on the cell door. "I have to keep it together until they come… someone comes… so tired…"

* * *

Continued in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M - for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

Chapter 6

Outside the gated check-point to the Bielefeld palace grounds, Conrad, Yozak and Yuuri huddled in the pre-dawn darkness. Their thin, hooded capes obscured their faces, yet provided only meager protection from the cold. Yuuri blew on his fingers to warm them before shoving them in his pockets.

With typical resourcefulness, Yozak had managed to obtain a grain delivery destined for the castle and was able to present all the necessary papers to the guards. Conrad positioned himself in front of Yuuri and stayed alert for any challenges until the guards gave the signal allowing them to push the heavy cart through the gate. Their swords were carefully hidden among the sacks of grain.

The wheels clattered as they made their way along the outer edge of the grounds, following a path that led to the servant's entrance near the kitchen; the same one Yozak had used earlier. Beads of sweat left cold tracks as they trickled down Yuuri's face and neck. He'd been running on adrenalin for days and now his nerves were catching up with him.

The palace and grounds gradually emerged from the shadows as the sky turned a reddish orange in anticipation of the sunrise. The world seemed to pause, suspended, before the full light of day.

As the palace loomed into view, Yuuri observed that the Bielefeld family seat had a formal elegance that differed from Blood Pledge Castle's rugged, fortress-like grandeur. It was a difference that suited Wolfram. Even if he sometimes seemed to be putting on airs with his formal manners, he must have come by it naturally in a place like this.

This time there was no chance of gaining entry as mere delivery men. They would have to force their way past anyone they encountered. In this case, it was an innocent baker who was unlucky enough to come to the door alone.

"Heika," Yozak cautioned as Yuuri stepped carefully passed the now unconscious figure that Conrad was dragging around the corner and out of sight, "keep your face covered until we've passed through the halls and stay between the captain and me."

They trod softly and quickly, following Yozak as he led them to the basement cells. He and Conrad silently descended the stairs with their swords already drawn while Yuuri hung back, especially occupied with keeping Morgif quiet.

To Yozak's surprise, the same two guards were on duty. They both managed to doze while leaning against the wall on either side of the entrance to the cells.

Anyone would have expected the security to be doubled after his last prank, but Yozak suspected the guards never reported the incident since Wolfram didn't escape. It would have just made them look bad.

First sharing a glance and a nod to confirm their approach, Conrad and Yozak clubbed the guards with swift blows from their scabbards. A moment later they were tying their victims' wrists.

Yuuri came up behind Yozak while he was working the keys off the guard's belt. He didn't say a word, but everything about his manner screamed his impatience to get in.

"Just a second, Your Majesty…" Yozak flipped the buckle loose, "Here you go."

Yuuri grabbed the key with relief and lifted the heavy ring to the door's lock. His anger returned when he pushed open the heavy door with a loud creak and saw the long dark hallway lined with stark stone cells, one after the other, enclosed with thick metal bars. It was unthinkable that someone from Wolfram's family could imprison him here.

_I hear footsteps, voices..._

He ran past the cells until he reached the last one where, finally, he found Wolfram curled up on a bed, illuminated only by the faint morning light filtering through the tiny window of his cell.

_His energy! I feel him nearby._

"Wolf!" he called. Nothing. No movement, no recognition.

Yozak caught up to him first with Conrad close behind. "Like I explained, Heika, the gate has a magical seal on it. This cell is different from the others because of the houseki. You're the only one who can release your power in its presence, but remember, you can't stay here long or it will weaken you."

"Wolf! Wake up!" Yuuri gripped the bars and pulled with his whole body, though he knew it would have no effect. He was frantic with worry. Why wasn't Wolfram moving? Were they too late?

_If I could just lift my head…_

"Yuuri," Conrad put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't force it. Just let it come."

He could hold it in no longer. Curling his fists by his side, Yuuri threw his head back and released an anguished cry of rage.

_I hear you…_

Conrad and Yozak stepped back as a field of swirling light and energy enveloped him. The Maou stood before the cell, eyes blazing and hair wild and loose.

He was blind to everything except freeing his mate. With a wave of his hand he smashed the gate to one side, ripping it from its hinges.

He walked straight to Wolfram and effortlessly lifted him in his arms.

_Yuuri…_

He turned to Conrad, a storm of energy swirled around him as he approached.

"We must move him now. Where can I take him?"

Conrad was startled to hear the Maou ask him a direct question since the king usually made pronouncements when he was in this state. Even the Maou had his weakness, Conrad thought, and it was Wolfram.

"This way, Your Majesty."

Conrad lead them up the stairs and away from the dungeon until they came to a long, wide hall lined with large ornate doors on one side and tall windows on the other. Warm sunlight streamed in through the glass. There was no more cover of darkness.

"Where are we?" Yozak asked.

"This floor is for guest quarters." Conrad explained. "At this time of year, any of these should be empty." He opened a door and nodded for them to follow. They slipped inside a large suite of rooms. The Maou walked straight to the inner bed chamber and laid Wolfram gently on the bed.

Yozak locked the hallway door while Conrad followed Wolfram and Yuuri as far as the bedroom doorway to make sure they were okay.

Oblivious to the others, Yuuri unbuttoned Wolfram's vest and shirt. He put one hand on Wolf's forehead, sweeping the blond curls aside, and slipped the other hand under the shirt to rest over his heart. Wolfram was enveloped by a steady, warm light that lifted him off the bed, just inches above the mattress. Yuuri held him aloft with his energy alone.

Color began to flow back into Wolfram's cheeks. The Maou willed his power into Wolfram's body. Wolfram felt a familiar soothing warmth flood his insides.

_I feel you. I hear you. I'm trying to reach you._

The Maou's voice was low and commanding, "Breathe, Wolfram." His body jerked violently as he gasped deeply for more air, then his breathing settled into light regular pant as his eyes fluttered open. He looked into his Maou's eyes, seeing nothing else in the room.

_I need you now._ "Yuuri… please…" he whispered.

Wolfram reached around the Maou's neck. Weaving cold, pale fingers through flowing strands, he gripped Yuuri's long black mane and pulled him closer, his lips to his, drinking in the steady flow of energy as if he would die of thirst without it.

Yuuri lowered Wolfram onto the bed where he pushed him deep into the thick covers with the weight of his body. Without breaking their kiss, he waved his hand in the direction of the door and slammed it shut from across the room, shielding them from prying eyes and ears.

Conrad turned away from the door with a sigh, "I should have known that would happen."

Yozak had stationed himself by the hallway door to listen for any approaching footsteps. "Well, they're in their own world now," He said, tipping his head toward the bedroom, "but we can't leave them like that indefinitely."

"Let them have a few minutes together. It's been hard on both of them," Conrad replied. "We're hidden for the time being and Wolfram has to regain his strength before we can move him. Besides, do _you_ want to interfere with the Maou at a time like this?"

Yozak shrugged. "I see your point. Okay, we stand guard and hope they're quick about it."

Deep within the canopied bed, Wolfram felt as if he'd been transported to another world where only he and Yuuri existed within a sphere of light.

The spirit of the demon king had completely overtaken Yuuri, yet his concentration remained devotedly focused on Wolfram. He sat up and gently removed Wolfram's clothes, running his hands over every inch of his body; inspecting for signs of injury and reclaiming what was his.

Wolfram was only semi-conscious and didn't understand where he was. He reached for Yuuri again, "I want you," he rasped, barely able to speak.

"Not here, Wolfram. You are not strong enough," the Maou explained with imperious patience. However, that patience was feigned because Yuuri was fighting back his urge to take Wolfram, then and there, on the soft, warm mattress. Instead he allowed himself one possessive kiss. "It is enough to know that you are uninjured."

Yuuri began re-dressing him, smoothly and methodically, lifting his limp limbs as if Wolfram had simply had too much to drink.

Wolfram was drowsing just below consciousness while his clothes were slipped on. Yuuri cradled his head on the pillow and stretched his legs out to make him comfortable.

A cyclone of energy swirled around the bed and Wolfram felt as if he was being pulled up through heavy currents of water until he finally burst through the surface, up and into the bracing open air. He felt as if he had been underwater a long, long time.

_I'm back..._

When his eyes opened this time, he was awake and refreshed in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. The bright light he remembered surrounding them was gone and Yuuri, no sign of his Maou spirit, was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yuuri…"

"Welcome back, Wolfram," he said tiredly.

"Yuuri!" He launched himself at his husband, both of them fully conscious for the first time since reuniting.

* * *

At the sound of the door quietly opening, Conrad and Yozak turned expectantly, wanting to see if Wolfram was on his feet.

What they saw surprised them both. Wolfram looked as if he had just stepped out of a spa – tired, but relaxed and rejuvenated.

"Wolfram!" Conrad dashed across the room to his younger brother.

"I'm fine, Conrad," Strong, familiar arms encircled him and he blushed at the attention, "but I'm pretty sure Yuuri's in worse shape than me by now."

"Oh?" Conrad looked toward the door.

Yuuri swayed on his feet and reached for the door frame with both hands. He took one step into the room and pitched forward. Yozak and Conrad were on either side of him immediately to take his arms and guide him to the settee.

"Geez, Kiddo," Yozak pushed a pillow behind his back to support him, "You look like you're the one who just got out of jail."

"Yuuri, you pushed yourself too much for me," Wolfram brushed his heavy black bangs out of his eyes and lifted his chin so he could examine his pale face.

Yuuri's eyes were glazed and unfocused, but he shook his head briskly, trying to dispel the dizziness, and reached up to grasp Wolfram's outstretched hand. "I'll be okay. I just need a minute." He leaned forward and tucked his head between his knees taking deep breaths.

Wolfram squeezed his hand and rubbed his back. He looked from Conrad to Yozak with concern. "This was a good place to rest, but we've got to get moving. I don't know how many allies Diedrich has. He seems to have the palace guard under his command. I'd like to get Uncle out of here if we can, but I don't know if that will be possible before we secure the palace."

"Yuuri insisted we bring back-up troops, so we're prepared to call them in if necessary." Wolfram gasped in surprise and pointed to Yuuri questioningly. Conrad nodded in confirmation.

"Gwendal has light reinforcements hidden in the forest beyond the town. He's waiting for a signal if necessary. Beyond that we moved an even larger force, but we had to keep them far enough outside the region that they wouldn't raise suspicion."

"No one has raised an alarm over your escape yet. The longer we wait the more likely we'll get caught up in a search," Yozak warned. "It would be better if we could move after dark, but we can't wait that long."

"You're right. We can't get pinned down here," Wolfram agreed. "I know the best way to slip out without passing any of the guard stations."

"Good. You'll lead the way then." Conrad said.

Wolfram leaned close to Yuuri's ear, "Yuuri, can you walk?"

"I should be asking you the same question." At least he sounded better.

"Okay, lean on me if you need," Wolfram said as he helped Yuuri to his feet.

After checking to see if anyone was coming, Wolfram led them to the end of the hall where there was a large floral tapestry hanging on the wall behind a sculpture of two nymphs. Wolfram lifted the corner of the tapestry, exposing a narrow door leading to a winding staircase.

"This goes to my uncle's study," he said quietly. "There's a private exit from the castle there."

Yuuri's hands gripped at the surface of the rough stone wall as they felt their way along the dark stairway.

When they reached the foot of the stairs, Wolfram pushed the door open and they found themselves in a large, well appointed study. The walls were lined with books and the door to the stairway turned out to be a false panel in the woodwork that flanked the fireplace.

Yuuri looked around and saw one main door which seemed to lead to the hallway and double doors to a balcony. "Where's the way out, Wolfram?"

The balcony has a sheltered stairway leading to the garden. It's only one story so it serves as a private entrance.

"Well, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can signal the backups," Conrad encouraged. "If we can show enough troop strength we may be able to make them back down without having to fight."

"First I need to look for something here." Wolfram walked behind the desk and started opening drawers.

"We might not have much time before they discover you're gone," Yozak warned.

"I have to check before I leave the castle," he said distractedly. "They have to be here somewhere…" He frantically pawed through papers and folders while Conrad, Yozak and Yuuri looked on in bewilderment.

"Diedrich manipulated Uncle into signing over some legal powers. I was forced to sign some papers while I was barely conscious in that cell. I'm looking for evidence.

"Oh… of course," Yuuri understood immediately.

"Here! This should be enough," he said as he stuffed some folded documents inside his vest. Then, just as he was shutting the drawer, they heard a rush of boots coming down the hall.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri and lunged toward the balcony. He threw open the door and stepped out, only to find two castle guards coming up the steps. "Yuuri, give me Morgif!"

Yuuri realized that Wolfram had no sword. Knowing how ineffective he would be with his own sword, he unsheathed Morgif and tossed it, grip-first, to Wolfram.

Yuuri had seen Wolfram's lighting-quick blade in action before, but now he could hardly follow his movements. The only thing he was sure of was that both guards went tumbling down the stairs with severely bloody gashes in their sword arms.

"Conrad!" Wolfram yelled and turned toward the door where Yozak and Conrad had pushed the guards back through the doorway and were now fighting with them in the hallway. Some had already fallen to their swords.

Yuuri stood in the center of the room, surrounded by conflict, with depleted maryoku, no sword, and feeling useless. Suddenly, he noticed the panel to the stairwell slowly opening. A young man, tall and blond, slipped into the room. He looked like he had to be related to Wolfram.

"Ah, what's this? Do we have the honor of being graced with the presence of the Maou himself?"

Wolfram whirled around and abandoned the balcony to get a closer look at Diedrich. "I can't believe you're even trying this," he said contemptuously. "You can't possibly have enough support to pull off an open rebellion. You forget. Many families still support the von Bielefelds."

"And many people support me," Diedrich responded calmly. However, this isn't about popularity. This is about power."

"Wolfram, is this Diedrich?" It seemed pretty obvious, but he'd never met him.

"Not too quick, is he, cousin Wolfram? I'm a little surprised you'd pick such a dull one."

"Shut up!" Wolfram yelled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Well, I'm not impressed so far."

Yuuri looked from one to the other. "Will everybody just stop talking about me as if I weren't here?"

"Oh, forgive me, _Your Majesty,_ Diedrich's voice dripped with sarcasm. I thought you would have dealt with our guards single handedly by now from all I've heard of you."

Yuuri looked questioningly at Wolfram who shook his head sharply, willing him not to say anything. Diedrich didn't have to know anything about Yuuri's abilities and he certainly didn't need to know about his weaknesses.

"For now, your argument is with me, Diedrich." Wolfram tried to command his attention. "I can't be sure what happened to Jakob and Ilyse, but I know you were responsible for poisoning Uncle and you sure as hell were responsible for imprisoning me."

"As I said before, their death had nothing to do with me, but what happened to Jakob was a catalyst for me." Diedrich walked over to the desk and perched on the edge casually as if it were his own. "I finally saw that it was time to get out from under the von Bielefeld shadow. I don't need your name and I don't need your property. However, I did need some legal powers transferred to me and this was the only way to get them.

"The only way? Uncle treated you like one of his own, just like he did for me when my father died."

Yuuri saw Diedrich's eye twitch at this, but he quickly forced his features into a calm mask.

"He would have done almost anything to help you! Are you blind?" he tightened his grip on Morgif and stepped forward. "And I don't believe you had nothing to do with Jakob's death! You've obviously used it to your advantage."

"I really don't care what you think, Wolfram," he said bitterly. "You never listened anyway." He held out his hand and coolly began an incantation to invoke a spell.

At the first sign of offensive magic, Wolfram raised his sword to Diedrich in a sudden fury that could not be held back.

"Noooo!" Yuuri yelled, blasting Wolfram's sword out of his hand with his magic. It crashed to the floor at Yuuri's feet with a resounding clang and a long groan from Morgif.

Both cousins halted and turned to look at Yuuri in amazement at his interference.

"Wolfram, you can't possibly kill him, he's family! You'd have to live with that the rest of your life."

Wolfram turned on Yuuri. He was livid. "After everything you've seen you're still like this! How can you continue to be such a fucking wimp?" Wolfram screamed. "After what he's done he deserves it!"

"He deserves a trial," Yuuri said firmly, "even if he's guilty."

"So he can talk his way out of it, like he's talked his way out of everything in his life? This is not a time to deliberate!"

A slight movement caught Yuuri's eye and he glanced past Wolfram's shoulder to investigate. Time slowed to a crawl as he watched Diedrich's hand reach inside his vest, his face contorted in a strange mixture of pain and suppressed anger.

A flash of blade raised in the air behind Wolfram triggered a reflex deep within him. Without thinking he pushed Wolfram aside, picked up the sword and in one fluid movement – the very one he had practiced over and over with Wolfram and Conrad – thrust the blade clean through Diedrich's middle.

In the seconds that followed, as he pulled the blade back and out, he was vaguely aware of feeling some resistance from the dense muscle and tissue; realizing that the human body was not so easy to cut after all.

Diedrich's eyes filled with surprise. In that moment Yuuri thought his face was actually quite beautiful. He sank to his knees and fell sideways, dropping the dagger on the floor.

"Yuuri," Wolfram yelled and went to him immediately.

Something warm and sticky was running down his left arm. Yuuri dropped his sword and grabbed Wolfram, pulling him close to make sure he was safe. That's when he felt a dull stinging in his upper arm. He glanced down and was surprised to see he was leaving smears of blood on Wolfram's sleeve with his own hands. His right hand was spattered with Diedrich's blood, but his left was dripping blood from his own arm.

Yuuri looked at his blood-covered hands and started to go into shock. "Oh god, what have I done?" he murmured to himself.

Yuuri collapsed to his knees staring at his palms. He suddenly became hyper aware of his surroundings. Wolfram was calling his name. Diedrich's labored breathing filled the room as he lay on the floor bleeding. Clashing blades in the hallway reminded him that Yozak and Conrad were still fighting.

Wolfram's hands went to his shoulders to steady him, but he wasn't looking at Yuuri. His eyes were locked with Diedrich's. Yuuri knew Wolfram well enough to recognize the warring emotions of anger, pity, and above all, contempt for this person who so thoroughly betrayed his family.

"I couldn't stand to see you with him," Diedrich suddenly gasped out these few words to Wolfram.

"What?" Wolfram sounded baffled. "Why would you possibly care who I was with?"

"…I loved you," he whispered, sounding so detached he almost seemed to be talking to himself. He took a deep, rattling breath and coughed blood, "You never noticed… You never came back…"

A disturbing shiver ran through Wolfram's body and his hands dropped limply from Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri watched his face go blank and he felt he could almost see Wolfram's assumptions about Diedrich imploding.

There was only one reaction open to Yuuri. With grim determination, he struggled to crawl the distance to Diedrich's side. His bloody hands slipped on the cold marble floor.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his coat, but Yuuri shook him loose.

"I don't care how it happened! There's been too much death and I swore I would stop it! I won't be responsible for his if I can help it." He began to glow as he generated new energy.

Reaching deep within himself, Yuuri found the strength he needed and pushed himself the last few feet toward Diedrich. First he gently covered the wound with his hands, trying to staunch the bleeding.

By now his transformation was complete. Wolfram couldn't get near them the energy was so strong. Diedrich peered at the Maou quizzically, "So this is your power?" his eyes starting to cloud over. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because I can. Because I don't want the likes of you on my conscience or Wolfram's." His power concentrated in his hands and then poured fourth in a burst of light that surrounded them both. Yuuri cried out in agony, the pain in his voice cutting through the air as he drained himself further to generate enough healing majutsu to close the wound from the inside out.

Intense energy was swirling around the axis of his hands and far away he heard Conrad and Wolfram calling to him before he blacked out completely.

* * *

When Yuuri awoke, it was well into the evening of the next day. He hurt all over. Without opening his eyes, he could sense that his head was resting in the warmth of Wolfram's lap and his body was tucked into a soft warm bed. Wolf had a nice clean scent about him as if he'd just had a bath. No one else felt exactly the same, and Yuuri recognized the way he ran his fingers through his hair in that delicate, distracting way when he thought Yuuri was asleep.

What was that dream about? Lots of pain. He didn't want to move. His consciousness floated lazily between sleep and wakefulness, until he suddenly experienced a sense-memory of resistance and pressure running up his arm as he thrust his sword through a living being. Yesterday's events came rushing back and he jerked himself into a sitting position, only to be knocked back down by a wave of nausea and weakness.

"Yuuri! Stay still!" Wolfram cried out in alarm. "You'll re-injure your arm."

"Where are Yozak and Conrad?" Yuuri was in a panic.

"Yozak went to meet Gwendal who brought in the reinforcements," Wolfram lowered his voice to sound as reassuring as possible. "Conrad is with my uncle. The proper government officials have been notified and Diedrich has been arrested."

"He's alive?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes. I don't know how you did it. He wasn't going to last much longer, but you stabilized him enough for our healers to take over. He'll need time to heal, but he's alive."

Yuuri released a grateful sigh. "I… I could sense that as long as he was still alive I had a chance. I had to try."

Wolfram shook his head in bemused wonder, "Good god, Yuuri, with that power of yours, there's really no stopping you once you've decided to do something," then he went on to scold, "but you have to remember that you can burn yourself out. It doesn't just come out of thin air, you know."

Yuuri could see Wolfram was worried. He felt embarrassed to have passed out yet again and changed the subject. "I… I don't know how that happened with the sword. I reacted before I could think."

"You've been training long enough that your sword reflexes are automatic now." It was not lost on him that Yuuri's technique had improved under pressure, exactly what they had been aiming for with all the training.

"I didn't know I could attack someone like that. That was just me, not my Maryoku. I remember everything about how it felt." Yuuri pondered his actions with discomfort. Nothing about this was black and white.

Wolfram shook his head, his voice was low and world-weary, "You did what you had to, Yuuri. You had no choice. In order to defend yourself or protect what's important to you, sometimes that's what we're driven to."

Yuuri's throat tightened and he could hardly force the words out. "I also promised to find another way."

"There isn't always another way," Wolfram said flatly. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri's as he clasped his hand. "You were lucky you had time and enough power to force your will. Normal people can't reverse their actions. Do you think Conrad would have survived the war if he had hesitated for a minute over the same worries?"

Yuuri looked down and considered his words carefully before answering. "Maybe it was a luxury for me to talk of peace and non-violent methods when I never had to sully my own hands… my hands or my conscience."

"I agree it's a luxury that your subjects aren't able to indulge. You're so powerful that sometimes you can stop a battle before it begins and that's an amazing thing. It's a blessing for our people when it works. But you're not infallible and it's also right for the king to be protected. It's not wrong for your subjects to fight for you, and kill if necessary, to protect you and the nation. I wouldn't hesitate and I would live with the consequences."

Yuuri knew Wolfram meant every word. He also realized he would never be free of this sense of guilt even though he had managed to save Diedrich. "How do you live with it?"

"What? Killing someone?" Yuuri nodded in answer. "You live," Wolfram shrugged. "You live in the present with the people you care about and go forward. We were at war before you came, Yuuri. We all have scars that run deep from that experience, but that's our world. Countries are at war in your world, too. They were just too far away for you to experience first hand."

Wolfram was too young to serve in the campaigns as Conrad had, but he had taken men's lives in border skirmishes and fending off attackers while traveling. Yuuri conveniently avoided thinking about it but he loved him no less for it. "Keeping myself separate from the normal ways of life in Shin Makoku, thinking I could change everything; I was naive. It's no longer possible for me to separate myself." He now carried the same weight as many of his subjects, even if he had been lucky enough to reverse his actions.

"Yuuri, I can see the wheels turning in your head," said Wolfram. "You don't have to be a soldier. You have a military for that. You just have to be the king and rule effectively."

"You're not angry at me?"

"Yeah, I was furious with you at first. Then I realized it was your way. You just couldn't let him die." Wolfram wasn't surprised at Yuuri's choice; after all he had been leading people toward peace since his first days in Shin Makoku.

In truth, he was deeply moved by Yuuri's protectiveness. He didn't want Yuuri to kill for him, but in his heart he felt profoundly validated and cherished. "Yuuri, I hate what war did to our people and I'd rather not have to make such choices, but we come from a warrior tribe and we understand that sometimes it's the only way."

All of a sudden Yuuri was overcome with a deep sadness and pulled Wolfram to him in a fierce embrace as he tried to push the pain away. He stroked Wolfram's hair gently, finding comfort in the action as much for himself, if not more, than for Wolfram.

Wolfram could tell Yuuri was disturbed and held him tightly for several minutes. This was Wolfram's happiness, to be of real use to Yuuri and to be wanted.

"Feel better?" Wolfram finally asked.

"Yeah…" Yuuri' breathed deeply and slowly let go of Wolfram. "I'm getting sleepy again."

For the first time, Yuuri looked around and noticed the simple, elegant room. "Where are we?"

"My bedroom," Wolfram waved his hand. "This has been my room here since I was a child."

Yuuri nodded and looked around, taking in his surroundings and committing it to memory. An early painting of Wolfram's brothers showed a real talent for capturing a likeness when he wanted to. The room was a little spare of decoration, but there were books and various souvenirs of nature on the shelves; pale pink seashells from a beach trip, a handful of colorful rocks, and – Yuuri had to squint to make sure – framed pages of pressed wildflowers, among other things.

He smiled to think of a young Wolfram running about the countryside gathering treasures during summers with his relatives. Bielefeld was a part of Wolfram that was new to Yuuri and he wanted to learn all about it. He wanted to see everything and spend time asking Wolfram about it later.

He would have lots of questions, but they would have to wait until after he slept some more... just a little more… He leaned back on his pillow, suddenly unable to keep his eyes open, and let Wolfram straighten his covers, knowing he would be there when he awoke.

* * *

Continued in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M -- for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

For anyone who has been following along, sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for everyone's comments! Thanks also for those in response to my request for feedback about Diedrich. They were helpful and I kept them in mind as I worked on chapter 7.

The story rating has now changed to M for this and all subsequent chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Light, cool fingers brushed my cheek, followed by a warm, wet cloth gliding gently across my shoulders and chest in long calming strokes.

I opened my eyes just a crack and found the room dimly lit with candles. The top sheets were pulled back on the bed and I was lying on a towel… and where were my clothes? Wolfram was kneeling on the bed, leaning over me with his shirt sleeves rolled up and giving me a _bed bath_? "Ahh, Wolfram. I think I can bathe myself," I said, lifting my hand to my head to get my bearings.

"Good. I'm glad you're finally awake," Wolfram sounded relieved and continued to wash me, never breaking his rhythm.

"No, really, I can get up," I pushed his hand away, still disoriented and denying how weak I felt.

Showing a touch of impatience, Wolfram leaned back on his heels with his fists on his hips, the washcloth still dangling from his hand. "How should I know what you can and can't do? You've been unconscious! After you went back to sleep last night, you slept all the way around the clock again."

"I what? It's not the same evening?"

Wolfram looked at me as if I hadn't been listening. "It's been over twenty-four hours since I talked to you last. I was starting to worry that you'd be out for a long time again so I thought I'd clean you up."

He dipped the cloth in the steaming basin, giving it a good squeeze, and continued working me over – much more vigorously now that he knew I was awake.

"Maybe I could head for the bath. I feel a lot better."

"What?" he fixed me with his eyes, "and deprive me of the treat of bathing you by hand," he grinned and pointedly slid the warm cloth between my legs. I gasped in surprise at the ticklish sensation and gripped the sheets.

"I've been watching over you all this time. I should get some fun out of the situation."

He leaned close to my lips without actually touching. I could feel his breath and see a predatory glint in his eye. My heart thumped against the wall of my chest. He is so good at teasing – much better than me.

As much as I had missed him, a deeply ingrained reflex made me scoot back on the bed. Wolfram chased me the few inches with the now cooling wash cloth and I slammed my knees together, trapping his hand.

"S'cold" I whispered, enthralled by Wolfram's playful change in mood.

"We'll fix that," Wolfram pulled his hand free and turned to the basin, once again dipping and wringing the cloth in the hot water. "I'm glad you're feeling better," his voice was gentle and coaxing. "I was worried about you. Just relax. I'll take care of everything."

I closed my eyes and exhaled a long breath as I stretched out and let Wolfram gently bathe my skin. I had gotten used to Wolfram scrubbing me in the bath long ago, but it was an unusual sensation to be bathed in bed. After finishing my arms and legs, stopping here and there to massage tired muscles, he methodically returned to my chest, then to my stomach, patting each area dry as he worked his way along. I was already anticipating his touch when he moved to the sensitive areas between my legs.

For now, he seemed intent on caring for me. Every touch, no matter how insignificant, went straight to my core. There was no controlling my growing erection, though I had nothing to hide at this point. After one quick once over with the warm cloth he studiously avoided my hardening flesh. I moaned in frustration, my voice feeling low and strangled in my throat.

"Hang on Yuuri." I heard him return the cloth to the basin and tried to relax as he began toweling me off. I thought maybe he'd cover me up next, since he was treating me like an invalid, but I was mistaken.

Feather-gentle fingers lifted my cock, and before I could fully register the touch, his lips were suddenly surrounding me and his tongue was swirling and flicking around my head.

"Ahh, Wolfram!" I cried out, it felt so intense and direct. I looked down in time to catch a quick flash of green as he glanced up. The wicked arch of his eyebrows seemed to say, "I've got you now…"

His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing shallowly through his nose as he pulled me deeper into his mouth and held me steady at the base of my cock with his fingertips. I threw my head back against the pillow and threaded my fingers through his soft hair. I gave up completely to the gentle, persistent friction of his lips and tongue.

"I missed you, Wolf… _missed_ you…" My throat tightened and I could hardly catch my breath to speak.

When he hummed in agreement, the vibrations traveled all the way to the roots of my nerves. He let go of me just long enough to reply, "All I could think about in that cell was when you would come for me. I knew you would."

I lifted my head and watched while he kissed the tip of my erection and looked up once more. "Conrad told me you tried to call out the full military, but Gwendel calmed you down. You were… not a wimp," he said, then tenderly took me in his mouth again while watching me from under heavy eyelids.

My eyes stung and I gulped for air. He surprised me and my emotions rushed to the surface, raw and sensitive. Maybe he was trying to soften the blow of those familiar words he threw at me when I knocked Morgif out of his hand. I don't know. Whatever the reason, I was glad.

Warm pressure from his mouth made me moan again. Then he backed off, and with the lightest touch of his tongue, flicking here and there, kept me right on the edge. When he took me in his mouth again, I couldn't help starting to thrust. I always worried I'd hurt him at this point, but Wolfram had a knack for meeting me halfway; parting his lips and dropping his tongue, letting me slide in and out without getting too deep.

He curled the fingers of his right hand around the base of my erection and reached out to hold my hand with his other. I interlaced my fingers with his, happy to have one more familiar way to communicate through touch.

My climax was starting to uncoil quickly, "Wolf… I'm gonna… gonna…" I was gasping so much I couldn't finish my sentence. "Mm hmm," he hummed into me once again, pulling on me with his lips a touch harder and squeezing my hand in encouragement."

A tingling warmth spread out across my stomach, my thighs, all the way to my toes, then rushed back to my center and shot up into Wolfram's mouth.

My leg muscles clenched and my hips lifted off the bed as I worked to prolong the delicious contractions.

With practice, we had gotten better at reading each other's cues and he was ready for me, taking it in stride without losing his breath. My whole body started to go limp as he continued to suck gently and then lick away all traces of my release.

It seemed he was always so thoughtful of me these days, often putting me first in so many ways. Here he was again; after all he'd just been through, taking care of me. I thought of all the things I never realized he did for me until he was gone. Did he think I didn't notice?

So often since we left Shin Makoku for Bielefeld, I dreamed of taking him to bed, fully and completely, and now here I am recovering from overusing my maryoku. So frustrating. I wanted to do more.

I reached for him, surprised at how weak my arms still felt, and tried to pull him up to me. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him.

"It's okay, Yuuri, you don't have to…"

"Shhh. Don't talk. I need you closer. Lay down next to me."

He still had his clothes on so I did what I could to open his pants until he reached down to help me. I leaned in for a kiss and gripped him with my hand, maybe a little too roughly.

"Mmmm…" he moaned with a breathless dip in his voice that made me want him all the more. He felt so hard and his tip was leaking. For a moment I wasn't sure where to start, I was too weak for penetration – top or bottom – and I think he sensed my hesitation.

"Yuuri, just hold me and stroke me. I'm already so close."

So I pulled him close and reached for his erection, touching him firmly. Wolfram gasped soft and low. I ran my thumb slowly over his slit to spread the drops as they formed, making him moan loader. It thrilled me to hear his voice. I had been so worried I'd never hear it again.

"You're sure this is enough?" I asked.

"Here," he reached into the drawer of the table holding the basin and pressed a small vial of liquid into my hand. "Just hurry up and touch me! …please." He added softly.

I couldn't resist Wolfram when he pleaded, even when he was a little bossy about it. It reminded me that it was something he usually allowed himself only when were together like this.

The top stuck. Wolfram impatiently pulled off the rest of his clothes while I hurried to open the bottle. Once I had a good amount in my palm I reached for him again just as he was pulling off his socks.

His lips were swollen and warm. I tried to slip my tongue in between them as I kissed him, but he pushed back forcefully, with a desperation and need that alarmed me. Our teeth clicked together as we struggled to settle into a rhythm. I let him have full range of my mouth with his tongue, and concentrated on stroking him firmly with my hand, trying to spread the slick liquid evenly. A year ago it never occurred to me that I would become so used to this.

Wolfram buried his face in the crook of my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my back. "Feels good, Yuuri… I missed you too," he whispered close to my ear.

My free hand found his nipple and gave it a tweak, causing him to cry out. I wanted to hear more. I wanted to explore with my lips and tongue, drag things out a bit, but his tight embrace told me he was happy with things as they were. Wolfram was overdue for this.

His breath was coming quickly and he was starting to shake with need. "That's it," I whispered," as he bucked raggedly into my grip, "just a little more…" I sped up my strokes, with just enough pressure; the way I knew he liked it. Wet sounds of slick skin on skin filled the quiet room.

He turned his head and locked me in a grappling kiss and an embrace so strong I thought he would wrench my back out, I finally felt Wolfram shudder as he pushed forward into my fist with a last thrust and came. I continued to pump him gently until he was spent.

Our lips parted and I felt the light panting of his breath just inches from my mouth. He gripped my arms and we rested our foreheads together for a moment. When he caught his breath, he leaned back and stared at me. He looked impossibly beautiful. "Yuuri, I…" his soft voice trailed off and I saw understanding in his eyes. A deep calm settled between us. I understood too. We were together again and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Wolfram stretched as he woke up, finding one leg slung over Yuuri's thighs and the other spread across the bed. Yuuri was hugging the edge of the mattress where he retreated during the night in the face of Wolfram's sprawl. The bed, usually generous for one, was simply too small for two.

For a moment he considered having the bed changed, but on second thought, he figured they wouldn't be there much longer. He'd do what he needed to help his uncle get stabilized, but after his own nightmarish experience, the sooner they could return to Shin Makoku, the better. A knock at the door interrupted his plan to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Wolfram, it's almost midmorning. Are either of you awake, yet?" Conrad called from the hallway.

"Just a minute," he jumped from the bed and pulled on a robe, opening the door as quietly as possible. Conrad was waiting patiently, anticipating whatever irritation Wolfram might be dishing out after being awakened, but his younger brother merely rubbed his eyes, "Yuuri's asleep. He's still a little weak, but I imagine he'll be up soon. He was awake last night and seemed to be getting back to normal."

Conrad nodded. "You might want to wake him, we've received some news you'll both want to hear."

"It's okay," Yuuri yawned and sat up, forgetting he was still undressed from the night before. "I'm awake. What happened?" The sheet slid down, bunching low around his hips and leaving little to the imagination.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's pajama top from a nearby chair and threw it in his face.

"What the hell? Wolfram!"

Wolfram raised his eyebrows at him and looked pointedly at his lap where the sheet was within an inch of slipping past the point of decency. "Oh." Yuuri tugged the sheet up and pulled on his shirt. "Sheesh. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I just did," Wolfram quipped and then sat on the edge of the bed.

Conrad stepped inside, ignoring their scramble to cover up, and closed the door before crossing the room.

"I'll get right to the point." He deftly swung his scabbard out of the way and sat on the chair where Yuuri's pajama bottoms were still draped over the back. "Yozak has been making more inquiries. They finally found a witness to the carriage accident."

Wolfram's throat closed up; reminding him of the first time he heard the news.

"A young boy from a nearby farm was driving sheep along the road. He lost control of them as the carriage approached. They ran in front of the horses causing them to bolt toward the edge of the road where there was a sharp drop-off. The horses reared and tried to avoid the cliff, but the carriage toppled and they all went over the side into the ravine. The boy didn't come forward until now because he was too afraid."

Conrad looked at the two young men, waiting for a response of some sort.

"So it was an accident," Yuuri ran his hand through his spiky morning hair. He looked at Wolfram, trying to read his mood. "Maybe it's better to know that it wasn't because of Diedrich."

Wolfram set his jaw stubbornly. "It doesn't make any difference. The things he did are unforgivable and still constitute treason. I suppose it's some comfort to know that Jacob and Ilyse weren't targeted, but it doesn't change what happened to Uncle and me."

"I thought you'd say that," Conrad commented.

"And don't try to change my mind, Conrad."

"I don't have any intention of trying. You have every right to your opinion after what you've been through, and I agree with you."

Conrad's quick support surprised Wolfram so much he became too flustered to respond.

Conrad turned to Yuuri. "Heika, if possible, Lord von Bielefeld would like to talk with you if you are sufficiently recovered. Wolfram and I have been giving him updates on your condition."

"How is he? I understood he was in bad shape."

"He's still quite weak, but he's sitting up in bed and looks much better. Gisela has worked wonders with him. A combination of antidotes, healing majutsu and a little of her special broth have put the color back into his cheeks.

Yuuri didn't relish going one-on-one with Lord von Bielefeld, but he would do what was necessary. "Okay, Conrad." He looked at Wolfram who nodded in agreement. "I just have to get dressed and we can go up right away."

* * *

Yuuri looked nervously from side to side as Conrad led him through the halls to Waltrana's rooms. "You sure it wouldn't be better if Wolfram was here? I mean, I don't really know anything about their situation."

"He particularly asked to see you alone, Your Majesty. He is our host and he's not one to be put off." Yuuri thought he might be starting to sweat a bit.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. You saved his nephew."

"Um, I also _stole_ his nephew… kind of."

Conrad chuckled. "So you did. Well, if we can share him, Waltrana can share him as well."

Yuuri thought that sounded reasonable, but he wasn't sure it made him feel any better.

"Don't be nervous, Your Majesty. Just remember who you are."

Yuuri squared his shoulders as they approached the attendant outside the door. Conrad announced The Maou and they were admitted immediately.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was the bright sun streaming through the window and the reassuring face of Gisela standing next to the bed. "Greetings, Your Majesty. I'm just finishing up here so I'll be going right away." she gathered up her bag and bowed to take her leave of Waltrana.

Conrad stepped forward and took charge of the introductions.

Your Majesty, this is Lord Waltrana von Bielefeld, head of the noble family of Bielefeld and one of your in-laws."

Both Yuuri and Waltrana were startled to hear Conrad make a point of their relationship, but Conrad continued as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Lord von Bielefeld, The Maou, His Majesty will now see you. I'll take my leave."

Yuuri fought the urge to reach out and hold him back as he bowed and left the room.

When the door shut there was an awkward pause for a moment.

"Please help yourself to a seat. _cough_… Your Majesty," he added hurriedly and perhaps a touch reluctantly, Yuuri imagined.

"Thank you." Yuuri was used to grand surroundings by now, so it wasn't the massive furniture or fine rugs and linens that put him on edge. It suddenly occurred to Yuuri that all this time he had been worried about meeting Lord von Bielefeld and he'd forgotten that Waltrana was technically his subordinate. He knew full well that von Bielefeld didn't approve of him as the Maou, but like it or not, Yuuri was the king and he needed to act like one.

Waltrana was sitting up in bed wearing an elegant dressing gown. He looked thin and tired, but otherwise Yuuri found him to be an imposing embodiment of the von Bielefeld DNA. His natural beauty could not be hidden by his health. Thick golden hair framed his patrician face attractively and his cool blue eyes were piercingly calm.

Yuuri was impatient with himself for being distracted by Waltrana's appearance. _It's just the family resemblance to Wolfram_, he told himself. _Pay attention_.

"My condolences on the recent loss of your son and his wife, Lord von Bielefeld," Yuuri offered. "I… I'm really sorry for what you've been through."

"Thank you." Yuuri felt he sounded sincere. "It was a tragic, tragic waste, but we'll have to keep going somehow without them. There's no other choice."

Yuuri could tell he was keeping deeper, more personal feelings to himself so he didn't want to pry into the subject any further.

"Um… Is there something in particular you want to talk with me about?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, but I want to make something clear first." Bielefeld folded his hands in his lap and eyed Yuuri like he was sizing up a horse for its potential riding qualities. "I want you to hear this directly from me. I didn't think you were suited to be the Maou…"

Yuuri winced inwardly. _Here it comes_, he thought.

"…and I'm still not convinced, but reports of what you did to save both Wolfram and Diedrich are most intriguing. Your power seems to exceed any Maou I've known in my lifetime, but what impresses me more than that is your willingness to put yourself at risk for Wolfram's sake. That holds great weight with me."

Yuuri didn't hesitate. "I'd do anything for Wolfram. He's put his life in danger for me many times and I'd do the same for him."

"I'm sure you would." Waltrana studied the darkly handsome, straight-backed youth before him.

"Wolfram is the most important person in my life," Yuuri went on, "but I don't think he's the most important thing here." His eyes were fixed with determination. "What's really important about being the Maou is that I have a chance to help people, both Mazoku and humans if I can. I want peace more than anything."

Bielefeld's laugh was low and cynical. "You might find that outlook to be a bit naïve and possibly very dangerous."

Yuuri bristled and was about to protest.

Waltrana saw his reaction and shook his head. "However, I won't argue the point now. You have capable advisors to temper your youthful world view. You are the Maou now and as such, Bielefeld owes you its allegiance. I will not challenge that. The fact that you are married to Wolfram reinforces that allegiance."

A clear declaration. Yuuri was finally able to relax a bit. "I'm glad to hear that, Lord Bielefeld." He could hear his views on the topic later, but for now, Yuuri was relieved not to have to argue with Wolfram's uncle.

"Now, as for what I wanted to discuss with you. I'm planning to pardon Diedrich and I want to know what you think."

"What I think? I don't know enough about the situation."

"You brought him back from the brink of death. You must have some opinion! You had the power to take his life, yet you saved him at considerable risk to yourself. "

"I acted instinctively to save Wolfram, but when I realized what I'd done I didn't want to be a part of any more killing." It was true. That's what had pushed him over the edge when he saw Diedrich dying, but Yuuri wasn't about to talk about what Diedrich said to Wolfram. "I had a chance to save him so I took it."

"And that's it?" von Bielefeld asked.

Yuuri nodded. He felt uncomfortable under Waltrana's icy blue gaze. Perhaps it was clear he wasn't sharing everything on his mind.

"Interesting. Well, I plan to pardon him and put him under close supervision. Even with the crimes he committed against Wolfram and me, he had too many followers in court. Execution would cause irreparable discord. Besides, Diedrich has skills that would be an asset to the Mazoku people."

"What kind of skills?

"Did you know Diedrich has been researching human magic and has mastered some of their techniques?"

"I noticed that he seemed to possess power, but I didn't realize Mazoku could work with human magic."

"Humans rely on many external sources to enhance their power – amulets, spells, etc. It doesn't mean that human techniques are any less effective on us. I believe you've seen the effects of Houryoku-emitting jewels from their territory. They use them against us with great success."

Yuuri nodded. He remembered how Gwendal had suffered in the Suberera court and he would never forget how Wolfram looked when he found him in his cell.

"Among humans, their advanced techniques can only be practiced by skilled practitioners. Most have been kept secret and any texts we've found have been rendered in code. For Diedrich to break the code, and master even some of their techniques, is a rare accomplishment. Diedrich needs to be put into service, not executed."

Yuuri was impressed that von Bielefeld had a broader vision than blind revenge. "I hope you can get him to cooperate. He seemed extremely bitter."

"It's true," Waltrana acknowledged. "He may have to be forced."

"So, to answer your question," Yuuri continued, "pardoning him is up to you. I don't oppose it, but I'm concerned about how Wolfram will take it. I'm sure he's expecting some kind of punishment."

"I will not take any action until I've talked to Wolfram. Please tell him that for me. We'll discuss it when I see him later today."

Waltrana's tone turned unexpectedly personal and, as he talked, his gaze rested on a small painting of his son that hung on the wall. "I've always tried to include Diedrich as one of my family, especially after his father died. I don't understand why he started to feel shut out or what drove him to turn on us. I don't have much family left, but I want to preserve what's left of it. If that means pardoning Diedrich for his insane acts then so be it. It remains to be seen if he will be worthy of this second chance."

Yuuri gripped his knees and leaned forward. "Sometimes, giving someone the chance to redeem themselves is the best thing you can do. As tempting as revenge is, I don't think it solves anything in the end."

"You're awfully philosophical for someone so young."

"I'm not a philosopher," Yuuri blushed and grabbed the back of his head nervously. I just try to choose life over death whenever possible. It's kind of simplistic, I know, but it's served me well up until now."

"Hmm," Waltrana considered Yuuri's response. "I used to be much stricter in my opinions about Mazoku and human relations, that is until my son's marriage. As I watched him become more estranged my opinions slowly started to change. After I lost him I realized I could have spent more time with him if I'd just accepted him and his wife from the beginning.

"It's too late to choose life over death for him, but this will be a chance for Diedrich to begin a new life in service to his country."

A knock came at the door and one of Gisela's assistants stepped in and bowed. "I've been sent to administer your medication."

Waltrana waved her in then turned to Yuuri while the nurse prepared the dose. "Thank you for meeting with me. If you'll excuse me, it looks like I have more medical concerns to attend to."

"Not at all. My pleasure," Yuuri stood and bowed out of politeness, even though etiquette didn't require him to do so. "I'll pass your message to Wolfram. I hope you feel better soon."

Yuuri was a little surprised when Waltrana nodded his head in acknowledgement. A gesture as close to bowing as someone in his position could manage. "I'll be very interested to watch your career from here on."

"I hope I can continue to do the best I can and I hope it serves the people well."

Just as Yuuri was about to leave Waltrana called out to him, "There's just one last thing."

Yuuri looked back questioningly. "Yes?"

"I think I can see why Wolfram chose you," Waltrana said with a gentle note in his voice Yuuri had not heard up until that moment. "Please take care of him."

Yuuri was unexpectedly moved. "I will," he said with a grasped fist and a nod of assurance. In a small way, he felt he'd been accepted into a part of Wolfram's family that had been closed to him before.

He turned to leave the room and heard Waltrana's voice addressing the nurse as he walked through the door.

"What concoction do I have to drink now?"

* * *

Wolfram hefted the sleepy baby against his shoulder as he strolled past the perennial borders stuffed with bright spring bulbs. Clumps of feathery wild geranium and columbine rose up here and there amidst a soft green and lavender carpet of periwinkle.

Wolfram loved the grounds of Bielefeld castle. He had walked them many a summer, either for pleasure or to forget his troubles, eventually mastering the names of all the plants through study and careful tutoring from the head gardener as he followed him about on his rounds.

Franz's warm breath tickled against his neck and he snuggled against the fabric of Wolfram's shirt. "I'm going to have to tell you all about your father when you get older," Wolfram murmured quietly.

"You won't want to forget him – or your mother. I know she loved you very much. You'll need to stay in touch with her family. We'll arrange things so there will be lots of people to help you as you grow up. I'll come to visit and make sure you're not alone."

Inside the castle, Yuuri paced the halls searching for Wolfram. After his morning meeting, he was gripped with a need to see him as soon as possible.

Soon he made his way outside and found Conrad near the barracks, sitting on the grass with Yozak who was busy sharpening his sword. "Have you seen Wolfram?"

"I think he went out to the gardens," Conrad said. "Anyway, that's what he said earlier, after I took you to talk with Waltrana.

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri called over his shoulder as he left them to their task and rushed off. Hurrying along the orderly paths, he scanned the landscape for Wolfram's distinctive yellow hair. It was the first warm day of spring so he quickly shed his coat and slung it over his shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt at the collar while he walked.

The farther away from the palace he got without finding Wolfram, the more anxious he became. He needed to talk to him, but also realized he just needed to be near him.

Finally, after rounding the corner of a hedge, he spotted Wolfram sitting by a fountain on a long low bench. His back was facing Yuuri and his white shirt and yellow hair stood out in bright contrast against the clear blue sky.

Something about the way he was sitting seemed unusual. Was that a bundle in his lap? Yuuri hurried closer.

Wolfram glanced his way, the breeze gently ruffling his hair, and nodded in greeting with the most content smile gracing his face. The only time Yuuri ever saw such an expression on Wolfram's face was when they were home playing with Greta; times when he was absorbed in some family activity with all his defenses down, completely at ease.

Yuuri jogged the last few feet and sat down on the bench, slightly out of breath. "I finally found you." He leaned in for a closer look at the lavender shawl bundled on Wolfram's lap. "Hey, it looks like a ba… Wah!" A little hand shot out of the gauzy fabric and popped him in the nose. "It _is_ a baby!" he wailed, jumping back and grabbing his nose."

"You act as if you've never seen one before," Wolfram chided.

"This is him?" Yuuri gently rubbed his nose, more surprised than hurt.

"This is Franz, Jakob and Ilyse's son." Wolfram lifted him up so the lightweight wrap fell away and perched him on his lap. He was dressed in a short white gown of sheer cotton and seemed ecstatic to be outside. "Technically, he's my first cousin once removed, but he's starting to seem an awful lot like a nephew."

Yuuri stammered as he stared at the emerald eyes and thick black hair. "Wolfram… he's…"

"See, he's like us, isn't he?" Wolfram beamed."

Yuuri had rarely seen Wolfram look more pleased about something. He looked… radiant.

"Well, yeah. He does have our coloring." He scratched his head, somewhat bemused. Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt. A deep longing stirred inside as he watched Wolfram holding this child that could easily pass for their own.

He'd seen Wolfram tend to Greta on a daily basis and it was her early acceptance of Wolfram as her father that first nudged him into acknowledging them as a family. With time he had grown used to their little domestic unit, but this was the first time he could really envision more children in their lives.

"I think I mentioned that Ilyse was a double black," Wolfram's voice called him back from his thoughts. "She was really quite beautiful," he said as he jogged the boy on his knee.

"When did you get so good at handling babies?"

"I don't know," Wolfram looked a little perplexed. "You just do what you have to do."

"Has he been here all along?" In all the confusion Yuuri had forgotten about the child. Not a soul had mentioned him since he arrived in Bielefeld.

"No. He was taken away for awhile, but it's been safe for him to return ever since we regained control of the palace. He has a nurse who has been taking care of him. Yozak went to bring them back."

Yuuri unconsciously reached out to touch the soft black hair and Franz reached up to grab his hand. "I'm glad he's safe," Yuuri said in a quiet voice. He was happy Wolfram had some part of Jakob left.

Captured by tiny hands, Yuuri didn't try to pull away. He settled on the bench next to Wolfram feeling strangely calm while Franz started to suck on one of his knuckles. Spray from the fountain blew their way, dusting them with fine cool droplets of water. Yuuri shivered with pleasure. Franz squinched up his face in surprise at the tickling sensation and then laughed.

"Yuuri, look!" Wolfram called. Sunlight dispersed through the mist and a rainbow hung over the fountain for a few moments until it faded away. They turned to each other with wide grins. Spring had been a long time coming and it felt all the sweeter for it.

They basked in the sun, enjoying their rare moment of peace, until Yuuri remembered what he needed to discuss with Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolfram, I talked to your uncle about Diedrich."

Wolfram's response was chilly. "And…"

Yuuri could read the resistance in his tone. "Well, it's complicated, but he's considering pardoning Diedrich."

"What! It wasn't enough that he escaped a just death in the heat of combat—you want him pardoned, too?" Wolfram's voice was strident and his breathing quickened. Franz was squirming in his lap and Yuuri was afraid he'd start to cry if Wolfram got any more agitated. He didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"Calm down," Yuuri warned. "Don't upset Franz," Wolfram looked down and reluctantly remembered his charge.

Capping a lid on his rising anger, he continued more calmly, "Okay, but what were the two of you thinking?"

"Well, for starters, it wasn't _my_ idea. Your uncle actually thought of pardoning him."

"Why is that?" Wolfram shifted Franz in his lap to settle him down.

"It seems like Diedrich was doing research with human magic techniques and has become something of an expert in this area. He could be a valuable asset in developing defensive measures for Mazoku."

Wolfram remembered painfully how effective Diedrich's attack had been on him. He wondered how he had developed such skill. No wonder he had become increasingly isolated from his peers.

"There's nothing we can do yet about their gem stones that weaken Mazoku, but we can probably counteract some human magic if we understand it better. Instead of banishing him or imprisoning him, your uncle wants to press him into service for his country."

"I hadn't considered anything like that," Wolfram admitted. Maybe he could be useful.

"Your uncle also said he doesn't have much family left and he wants to try to preserve what he has. Does that seem so unreasonable?"

Wolfram studied Yuuri's face suspiciously while he thought about what he had just heard. "My uncle is an extremely proud man. He isn't usually this sentimental. You must have influenced him in some way."

"You make me sound like some kind of tactician and I'm not. I just listened and encouraged him when he seemed to want to salvage things rather than focus on revenge. Besides, part of what he's saying isn't sentimental at all. It's very practical."

"Well, you can be pretty persuasive. I've seen it work on other people many times." Wolfram sighed distractedly and lifted Franz in the air. "What do you say, Franz? Shall we go along with this?" Flailing fists and a loud, "ngah!" were all he got.

"Your uncle wants to know what you think before he decides for sure. He doesn't want to make an announcement until he talks to you."

Wolfram balanced the squirming child on his thigh again and looked at Yuuri thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll tell him today. I was going to visit anyway. Perhaps he's right. He has experienced enough loss. If there is another way, I'll try to be open to it."

Yuuri paused for a moment. "Um, Wolfram. There's one more thing… You need to talk to Diedrich."

"Who says?" Wolfram snapped.

"I say!"

Wolfram went silent then suddenly stood up and turned to Yuuri, gently settling Franz in his lap. "Here," he reached for Yuuri's wrist, "support his back with your hand."

Yuuri took the baby, but he was taken aback by the sudden change in behavior. Wolfram stepped to the edge of the fountain with his back to Yuuri.

"Wolfram, you _have_ to talk to him."

"I don't! Why should I? You're the one who saved him."

"I couldn't let him die. I already told you why. It was for you as much as it was for me…"

"I know, Yuuri." Wolfram knew what he was saying and already knew he'd lost the argument. "You don't have to explain. He said he _loved_ me. Where the hell did that come from?"

He replayed Diedrich's words in his mind and wondered if he ever gave him any reason to think he had any chance with him. His cousin had been kind at times when they were young. Wolfram had once trusted him, even if he hadn't admired him as much as Jakob.

"I'm not like you, Yuuri. I would have lived with the consequences and let him go."

Yuuri grinned, "Well now you have a new set of consequences. You need to find out what he meant."

Wolfram felt like he was being asked to undergo an extremely unpleasant medical procedure; something painful and unfamiliar, with no guarantee of relief. He reached into the fountain and traced his fingers back and forth on the water's surface, watching their trails disappear in the wake of the fountain's froth.

"Just to make sure," Wolfram suddenly asked, pulling his hand from the water and shaking it. "I'll bet you want to know what he says also, don't you?"

"Yeah! Of course I do, but it's more important for you. You can tell me about it or not. That's up to you."

Wolfram took a deep breath and knew he was defeated. "Okay. I'll arrange it for tomorrow if I'm allowed to see him alone."

Yuuri stood up, balancing Franz in one arm, and joined Wolfram by the fountain. "Thanks, Wolfram. I think it's important for you."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and took Franz back. "The things I let you talk me into…"

* * *

The next morning, when Wolfram found himself at the entrance to Diedrich's room, he had the feeling that it had all been inevitable. Once Yuuri got his teeth into something, he didn't quit until he got the what he wanted.

Conrad had accompanied him to provide moral support as well as security. "I'm waiting outside the door. If I hear you call for any reason I'm coming in."

"He's had all his weapons taken away and he's under house arrest," Wolfram reassured. There are guards outside his door day and night no matter where he is. I think it will be alright."

"I'll be here, just the same." Conrad folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, settling in for the duration of the visit.

Wolfram knocked on the door then stepped into Diedrich's room. His cousin, wearing an elegant pale grey robe of fine silk, pajamas and slippers, was sitting next to a small table by the window. A book lay face down next to a half-empty cup of tea. Across the room, the bedclothes on the bed were carefully folded back, reminding Wolfram that Diedrich had probably gotten up specifically to meet with him. He was still recovering after all.

Diedrich glanced at Wolfram, looked him up and down, and then averted his eyes.

Wolfram felt terribly awkward. What was he supposed to say to Diedrich now? Why did he have to say anything? He wasn't the one at fault here. Then Yuuri's words came back to him. "Wolfram, I don't think you really know what was going on with him. Give him a chance to talk. Otherwise that thing he said is going to haunt you for years."

He tried to get things off to a start. "You know Uncle is going to pardon you don't you?"

Diedrich looked out the window and wouldn't meet Wolfram's eyes.

"I believe it has been mentioned," was his clipped response.

Wolfram felt like he just had a door slammed in his face. He wasn't sure he really wanted to try and get through it. _For Yuuri's sake_… He took a deep breath. _I'll try one more time_.

"Do you understand what that means? Do you understand how special it is for him to go out on a limb like this?" Wolfram insisted. "To oppose most of his own court and support you, in spite of all you've done? You may have had your followers, but what you did was treason."

Wolfram stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

Diedrich resisted Wolfram's pressure for a few seconds, still staring out the window, he finally replied in a cold voice. "I assure you, I understand the members of court better than you do, but I never asked him for anything."

Wolfram's anger mounted. "Yes you did!"

Diedrich jerked his head up to meet Wolfram's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"All the years he mentored you. All the years you stayed in Bielefeld instead of going back to your father's home. You chose to make Bielefeld your home and you chose to accept his support. You asked by your _actions_."

Diedrich narrowed his eyes and stared at Wolfram without any visible emotion; still processing his words.

"You know, if it had been anyone else but Yuuri you'd be dead now," Wolfram continued. "If we were at war you would have been put to death with no questions asked. It's a miracle you're still alive. First, that you didn't die on the spot, and second that he had enough Maryoku left to save you."

"I would have preferred it that way," he said flatly and looked away.

Wolfram deflated in surprise. How was he supposed to have a conversation with this man? He took closer note of how Diedrich was holding his body; upright posture, shoulders straight as ever, but he was brittle, as if he were about to break.

He thought back on how Diedrich had changed over the years from a studious, reserved adolescent to this driven, power-hungry young man, consumed with envy and resentment. Wolfram hadn't noticed the true nature of the change until it was too late. He thought it was all about ambition, but Diedrich's ambition was about more than power. It was ambition to prove a point; to prove that he was better than everyone else.

"When did you start to hate us so?" his voice grew quiet, "And that thing you said about me. …when? …and why? You must have known I was making my life elsewhere and you never said anything to me. We didn't even have that much in common. I never had any idea…"

"Stop!" Diedrich held up his hand and squeezed his eyes shut, as if it pained him to hear Wolfram's words, "just… stop," he pleaded.

Diedrich opened his eyes and looked at Wolfram. "I never meant to tell you. It was from long ago, when we were younger, when I still hoped you'd come back and things wouldn't change so. What I said… I thought I was dying, can't you understand?" His voice clenched with emotion, "It just came out."

Wolfram couldn't remember a single time since they were children when he had seen such a crack in Diedrich's controlled façade. "If that were ever true, how could you treat me the way you did?"

"I think…" Deidrich paused for a moment, "I think sometimes love and hate can be so close they become indistinguishable."

An unexpected rush of compassion caused Wolfram's heart to waver. It surprised and confused him, but he wasn't about to lose his resolve by giving in to emotion right now.

He clenched his fist, remembering why he was angry. "I swore when I was in that cell that I'd never forgive you for what you did to me and Uncle. You pushed us too far, Diedrich! I could have killed you for my own personal vengeance and I would have been in the right. If Yuuri hadn't stopped me I would certainly have killed you without a second thought for threatening our king.

"However, since you've been pardoned I'll have to put that in the past and respect Uncle's decision. I want to ask you one thing, though. What were you thinking? Why?" Wolfram demanded. "Why turn against your own people?"

Diedrich folded his arms and turned in his chair to face Wolfram. "This might not make sense to you, but I'm beyond caring anymore whether you understand or not. In spite of everyone's low expectations of me, I finally found my own source of power in a very unexpected place. You probably know by now that I figured out how to adapt some of the human magic techniques. It took months of intense work, but I cracked the code.

"At first I wasn't sure how I was going to use them, but I knew that combined with my maryoku, even though I never contracted with an element, they would give me an advantage over most demon magic. I had lived in the von Bielefeld shadow for too long. When Jacob died, instead of missing him or mourning his loss, something snapped inside me and I wanted the position and status I felt I deserved. I decided I was going to take it from you and uncle at any cost."

Wolfram's anger turned to impatience. "You still feel so sorry for yourself? You're not the first or only person to lose their father. At least you had the benefit of knowing him."

Diedrich blanched. Wolfram had hit home in one short comment. "It's true," he acknowledged. "You lost your father at an earlier age than I did."

"I never thought I was better than you," Wolfram rushed on, "If anything, you acted as if you thought you were better than us. As you got older you kept to yourself, you looked down on military service, even though it's at the core of our defense, and you just started acting like a… well… like a snob."

"Snob? That's rich coming from Prince Wolfram."

"You don't get it, do you? No one's family is perfect and noble lineage is as much a burden as it is an honor. Rank isn't all about privilege, you know!" He stepped forward, his assertive stance emphasizing his words. "It's about service and it comes with responsibilities, some we'd rather never have to deal with." Wolfram thought of the years of war and how he hated what it had done to Shin Makoku; hated how his mother suffered during those years of life and death decisions.

Diedrich stood up and calmly walked to the window to look out over the grounds. "Well, I have no choice at this point," he said with bitterness. My life will be in service to Bielefeld and the Mazoku kingdom whether I want it or not. It seems my research into Human magic is valuable and I'll be forced to share it."

"Will you really cooperate?" Wolfram still didn't trust him. "You've had all your political power stripped."

Squaring his shoulders, Diedrich turned to face him. For the first time during their conversation Wolfram thought he saw a spark of real interest in his eyes. "I'm sure you know what my thoughts have been about having that Human/Mazoku hybrid for a Maou."

Wolfram cringed at his words and his fist clenched again involuntarily, "That hybrid saved your life!" He really wanted to hit him.

"Slow down, Wolfram! Always so quick to anger, just like when you were young." Diedrich _smiled_ at him—wistfully, almost nostalgically.

Wolfram was thrown off balance again and struggled to find his footing while trying to read Diedrich's behavior.

"I felt his power first hand," Diedrich continued. "It was extraordinary. There's no disputing it. He wields the Maou's spirit with astonishing command and conviction."

Wolfram hung on his words. Was it possible? Had he really had a change of heart?

"I'm no longer in a position for my opinion to have any political influence or to bring me any personal gain, but I do recognize him as the real thing." Diedrich rested his hand on the back of the chair and paused for a moment. "There will be no further opposition from me."

Wolfram could hardly believe what he was hearing. Yuuri had actually swayed his opinion. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen it happen so many times. Yuuri has a gift for influencing people like nothing I've seen before."

"Perhaps. We've never really talked. Seeing his power was persuasion enough for me. Now that I'm under Uncle's jurisdiction, I have a number of things influencing my decision to cooperate."

Diedrich's gaze turned to the window again, focusing on a distant point in the landscape, and his voice grew quiet. "Being pulled back from the verge of sure death can have a profound way of altering one's outlook, Wolfram." He turned to meet Wolfram's eyes again, "There's no going back after that."

Wolfram nodded, "Maybe I understand, a little." He was starting to get a glimpse of what was driving Diedrich's change in attitude. Still, it was surprising that Diedrich would admit such a thing.

After a long pause, Wolfram realized Diedrich wasn't going to elaborate any further. Uneasy with the silence, and not knowing what else to say, he sensed it might be time to leave. "Well," he said, still feeling awkward, "I have some things I need to do so I should probably go now."

Diedrich nodded his head without speaking.

As Wolfram reached for the door, Diedrich's voice caused him to pause and look back. "Wolfram, I'm sorry you lost Jakob."

Wolfram couldn't say anything. His heart stuck in his throat and he didn't know how to respond. Jakob's name brought back all the grief and anger with fresh pain, but he couldn't throw his anger for that at Diedrich anymore. Things hadn't worked out that way. He turned and left. Diedrich had given him a lot to think about and it would be a long time before he processed it all.

* * *

Conrad was there to meet him when Wolfram emerged from Diedrich's room. Silence closed in on them as they walked away from the guards, leaving them well out of earshot. Wolfram finally had to stop and lean against the wall. He stared into space blankly, appearing shell-shocked and drained. He looked up into Conrad's eyes searching for the familiar reassurance of his brother. He didn't care what horrid things he had said to Conrad in the past. Right now he needed his older brother, his _aniue_. His world had just been turned inside out.

"Conrad, he had a _crush_ on me… Years ago, when we were kids. If I'd known he had feelings for me, I wouldn't have been able to return them, but I would have tried to get to know him better. I spent years avoiding him because I didn't like who he was becoming. It never occurred to me that I might have had some influence on who he became."

Conrad placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "You might have had some influence, perhaps, but no responsibility. Most people are born into family circumstances that are unfair in one way or another and most of us have unrequited love in our lives. It's part of growing up and learning to live with other people. Diedrich let these kinds of things twist him. That's not your fault."

Hearing the word "fault" made Wolfram realize he was even starting to feel vaguely guilty for always pairing himself with Jakob over the years; in effect excluding Diedrich. No, that was absurd. As if his behavior could have possibly made any difference… Maybe he needed to listen to what Conrad was saying. "Tell me more…"

"Come on, Wolfram," Conrad patted him on the arm and led him down the hall. "Let's go for a walk outside and get some fresh air."

From his window, Diedrich watched the two brothers walking across the grounds arm in arm, deeply immersed in close conversation. The grip on his heart slowly released as he willed himself to let go of his childhood feelings for Wolfram. After all, they had always gotten in the way and confused him.

He thought he had pushed them down, deep inside, years ago, but they emerged when he thought his life was ending. Now Wolfram knew. He never intended to tell him. Diedrich had always hoped Wolfram would come back to Bielefeld to stay, but as the years went by it became clear his home had always been in Shin Makoku, with his brothers. Now it would be with his brothers and his husband.

After adjusting his glasses with a nudge, he sat back down at the small table and picked up his book on human magic. With an unconscious sigh to clear his mind, he resumed his reading.

* * *

Continued in ch.8**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu  
**Rating:** M -- for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

This chapter is M and full of angst.

**NOTE: The sex scene in this chapter has been edited. The story should still make sense, and part of the scene is there, but if you want to read the whole chapter please go to my FFnet profile page and link to my Live Journal site. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it seemed like the best thing to do.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuuri was lying on the bed flipping idly through one of Wolfram's old sketch books. The pages were filled with nature studies and hastily rendered portraits of people in Shin Makoku and Bielefeld. He didn't know a lot about art, but Wolfram said he was welcome to look through anything on the bookshelf and it was a pleasant way to pass the time while waiting for Wolfram to return from his meeting with Diedrich.

The morning had gotten off to a busy start with Gwendal reporting on current military deployments. The reserve cavalry, infantry and archers had been sent back to Shin Makoku and Gwendal would remain with a small cavalry escort to accompany Yuuri and Wolfram home when they were ready to make the return trip.

The meeting ended by noon and since then, Yuuri had been killing time in Wolfram's room. An hour had passed and still there was no sign.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had pushed Wolfram a little too hard about talking to Diedrich. He firmly believed that Wolfram needed to confront his cousin in order to move past what was done to him, but maybe it was too soon. His confidence in his own certainty was beginning to slip.

In fact, he was starting to worry. Wolfram was late and it was time to find him. He dropped the sketchbook on the bed and headed downstairs.

Low voices from the main hall drew him closer. Conrad was leaning over a long table measuring something with a large V-shaped divider in hand. He and Gwendal were studying what appeared to be several large maps, spread out from one end of the table to the other.

"Heika," Gwendal called as he entered the room, "what good timing. You might want to look these over while you're here. Waltrana has an excellent collection of recent maps covering the northern territories."

Yuuri didn't want to get involved in that at the moment. He wanted to find Wolfram.

"Thanks, Gwendal, but I'm looking for Wolfram."

"Ah," Conrad stood up, tapping the divider in his palm, "about that…"

From his tone, Yuuri suspected something was amiss. "Conrad, Where's Wolfram?"

"Maybe out on the practice grounds. I'm not sure at this point. I thought he'd be back by now, but I haven't seen him."

"How did it go?"

"It's hard to say. I tried to talk to him afterward. He seemed to be okay and then he said he wanted to go for a walk by himself, maybe work out with his sword." Conrad dropped his navigational tool on the table and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think it's a lot for him to handle all at once. He probably needed to be alone for a while."

Yuuri sighed, "I hoped having you with him would help."

"Are you talking about Diedrich?" Gwendal asked off-handedly while continuing to study the map closely with a magnifying glass. "I wouldn't have wasted my time on him, but then, I'm sure Waltrana has his reasons for keeping him around. His ability does sound very interesting."

Yuuri tensed at Gwendal's comment. That kind of attitude only added to his uneasiness for Wolfram. Well, if he was off brooding somewhere, Yuuri wasn't about to let him get away with it indefinitely.

"I'm going to look for him. I'll be back soon." He turned and quickly headed to the door. The sooner he left the better. Yuuri wanted to leave before either of them thought of offering to come with him. He wanted to talk to Wolfram alone.

* * *

It was only when he got outside that he realized that Wolfram could be anywhere, and there was a lot of ground to cover, so he ran to the stables to saddle Ao. The stable boys who recognized him scrambled to be the first to help. His anxiety increased as he had to watch and wait while they grabbed the equipment, but he knew in the end they could saddle a horse faster then he could so he let them get on with their work.

He set out past the gardens, beyond the half-empty barracks, toward the field areas used for training and drill. Once again he was looking for Wolfram on the enormous Bielefeld estate, but unlike the gardens, where he found him earlier, he had only a vague idea of how the military grounds were laid out.

Dark clouds were gathering and moving in from the foothills along with a rising wind. The only people he spotted were small groups of soldiers, busy with their own routines or starting to move equipment into nearby buildings to avoid the coming rain.

Everyone who saw him seemed to know who he was and stayed out of his way in deference.

After passing the two closest training fields, there were fewer and fewer people until, eventually, there was no one in sight. Tall poplar-like trees lined the fields as windbreaks; their limbs – bare save for a pale green dusting of buds – were already starting to sway as the gusts picked up.

Yuuri was beginning to feel foolish for worrying; knowing that Wolfram was a trained soldier and had sometimes spent days in the rain. However, he wasn't ready to turn back yet and decided to check some of the clearings behind one of the storage sheds along the road.

There, finally, he spotted a lone figure in one of the areas set aside for sword practice. Intermittent metallic clangs and hollow thumps filled the air as Yuuri drew closer.

Wolfram was wielding his sword violently against a sparring dummy, trying desperately to burn off his pent-up frustration. The tightly packed burlap and straw was cleaved all the way through to the now splintered wooden frame, leaving some parts hanging in shreds and the surrounding ground littered with debris.

If Yuuri had been looking for any sign that he had, in fact, asked too much of Wolfram this time, surely this was it.

Yuuri dismounted and walked closer. He kept a safe distance and called out, "Wolfram! That's enough, now."

Wolfram's rhythmic strokes continued for a few more seconds until his sword arm dropped limply by his side and he collapsed to his knees. Furtively, Wolfram rubbed his eyes with his shirt-sleeve.

Anger, tears, frustration. Yuuri knew exactly what that felt like.

"Wolf," he called softly as he walked up from behind, having second thoughts about intruding. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Why would I want you to do that?" Wolfram barked. "You came all this way to find me. Is there something you want to say?"

"Conrad said you went off by yourself. I was worried about you."

He lifted his sword wearily, slid it into his sheath, and stood up without turning to look at Yuuri. "I did what you asked of me. I'm just not sure it's any better knowing what he was thinking. For a few moments I thought I could understand, but I don't. No matter how I look at it, I feel betrayed. I wish none of this had happened. None of it…"

He finally turned to face Yuuri. His fair cheeks were ruddy and flushed from his workout in the chill air. His chin was set and his shoulders were pushed back in a posture of stubborn determination. Tears had left clean streaks through the dust on his face, even after Wolfram had carefully wiped them away.

"Thanks for trying, Wolfram. I'm glad you tried to talk to him. I'm sorry you don't feel like it now, but in time I think you'll see that it was a good thing to do."

Wolfram sighed, "Maybe. I can't tell right now…"

He turned to walk toward the shed and then paused, puzzlement crossing his face, as if recalling something he just couldn't quit analyzing over and over. He waved his arms in exasperation, "And on top of everything else he gets pardoned!"

"Wolfram, it is Waltrana's decision to make. It's out of our hands now." Yuuri tried to sound reasonable.

Wolfram kept his back turned and walked away, as if by distancing himself physically he could also distance himself from what Yuuri was saying.

"I still don't like it!" Wolfram yelled over his shoulder. "I understand he has strategic value, but not to make him pay more for what he's done… It's not right!"

Yuuri doubled his stride, easily closing the gap, and laid a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, causing the young man to whirl around, looking both surprised and relieved by the touch.

"Let it go. It's your uncle's right to decide. It's his jurisdiction and I won't interfere."

Wolfram thoughts went into a tailspin. Yuuri was right, but he couldn't let it go. He'd experienced too much too soon and his feelings were emerging faster than he could sort them out.

It was his uncle's jurisdiction, he knew that, but couldn't resolve what had happened to him. The arguments kept looping in his mind and he couldn't make them stop. He was trying to find some words to respond when suddenly Yuuri rushed forward and took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered fiercely in his ear, his breath gently warming the side of Wolfram's neck. "I shouldn't have forced you. I was so sure it would help, but I didn't think enough of your feelings."

Even more flustered than before, Wolfram pushed down his confusion and stuttered, "N..no. It's okay."

Taking a deep breath and finally letting it go in a shuddering sigh, Wolfram allowed himself to bury his face in Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri's coat was warm and smelled so like him. Wolfram didn't want to move. This was his anchor in the middle of chaos.

"Let's go back, Wolfram. It's cold out here and it's going to rain."

Wolfram nodded and pulled back long enough to smile gratefully at Yuuri. His anger and stubbornness were fueling each other and he was tired. Going over the same ground over and over wasn't getting him anywhere. If Yuuri could help him calm down, then fine.

Yuuri retrieved Ao and was just lifting his foot up to the stirrup, intending to mount and pull Wolfram up behind, when lightning struck nearby with a sharp crack that shook the ground.

Ao startled, but held his place as Yuuri smoothed his mane and tightened the reins in his hand. The air filled with the electrical smell of ozone.

That's when Yuuri saw it coming before Wolfram did.

One of the towering trees alongside the clearing leaned out, separating itself from the others, straining against deep roots which threatened to snap at any moment.

Without thinking, he slapped Ao's flank and grabbed Wolfram's arm, yanking him down.

"Yuuri, what the hell?"

"There's no time! Get down!"

Wolfram hit the ground hard and felt Yuuri land on top of him just as they were surrounded by a dome of glowing light and a thunderous crashing of branches as the tree let go of its moorings.

Then, just as suddenly, everything became quiet again, save for the splattering of heavy, cold raindrops that began to pelt his face. Opening his eyes warily, Wolfram found himself face to face with the Maou, in his true form and in full command of his Maryoku.

"Are you hurt?" Yuuri's voice dropped into his lower timbre.

Even though they were being soaked, Wolfram couldn't look away from Yuuri's eyes. They gleamed black and bottomless and bored into his soul. "Um… maybe my ankle. I'm not sure."

With a wave of his arm, Yuuri blew a path through the twisted debris of the tree and carried Wolfram through the rain to the shed.

Pushing the door open with a kick, Yuuri strode across the room and lowered Wolfram onto a heavy wooden table. "Which foot?"

He was still dazed and having trouble focusing. "My right one. It might be okay. Let me test it."

"The boot comes off first," Yuuri insisted.

Gently and firmly, Yuuri cupped his hand behind the heel of Wolfram's boot and worked it off his leg. "Try to walk on it."

Wolfram winced slightly when he slid off the edge off the table and gingerly put weight on his foot, pressing and testing its resistance.

"I think it's okay." He reached down to prod his ankle with his fingers then stood up. "It's not sprained."

"That's good," Yuuri dropped the boot on the table. "I was worried." He continued to watch closely, still concerned there might be some other injury.

Wolfram stood up and, in that moment, really observed Yuuri. He stood before him – wet hair askew, raindrops streaming down his cheeks and dripping off his chin – reminding Wolfram of the first day he saw Yuuri use his Maryoku.

A sweet yearning stirred low in his abdomen and filled him with desire. Wolfram reached up and cupped Yuuri's jaw with his hands. Stretching slightly on the balls of his feet he kissed him – wet, cold, fresh water mingling with the salt of his skin.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri breathed. He took him in his arms and lifted him up. Wolfram eagerly wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist.

Wolfram moaned low in his throat and rubbed himself against Yuuri's stomach as their tongues grappled for dominance.

When their lips released, Wolfram cried out, "Now. I have to have you now," his tone becoming more urgent. "I can't wait. Everything is crumbling around me and I want something of mine that's solid."

Yuuri settled Wolfram once more on the rough tabletop, "It's okay, Wolfram. I'm not going anywhere."

Cold, wet fingers grappled with belts and buttons until Yuuri had stripped Wolfram from the waist down. Wolfram had managed to pull off Yuuri's coat, open his shirt and peel back his pants just enough ----

--cut-- _(As their lovemaking progresses, Wolfram becomes anxious and frantic, and insists that Yuuri be more intense -- "harder" -- because he "can't get close enough.")_

This was wrong. Yuuri's mind raced to make sense of how Wolfram was acting. He often felt like he was looking through someone else's eyes when the Maou's spirit emerged, but he was still Yuuri, and he knew Wolfram was acting strangely.

--cut--

Suddenly he realized he had been carried along by Wolfram's passion and now he was caught up in his panic, too. Ending things now wasn't a good option. He thought it might do more harm than good, so he lifted Wolfram away from the wall and held him close as he turned to the table and laid him on his back, his legs still clinging to his waist.

"Don't stop!" Wolfram cried.

"It's okay, Wolf," he spoke gently, but his voice was breaking with emotion, "I'll finish it now."

--cut--

He was practically sobbing, "Please, Yuuri, I can't get close enough…"

Yuuri was beside himself. Knowing this couldn't be healthy, but also being pulled under by the sheer power of his Mazoku nature and whatever spell the Maou's spirit had over him. He was enjoying this as much as he was terrified by it.

He was aware that his darker side enjoyed seeing Wolfram completely vulnerable, balanced on the crest between pain and pleasure, wanting to push him further than he would ever dare on his own – knowing instinctively that he had the power to push him just over the edge of pain into bliss – an edge that Shibuya Yuuri, alone, avoided in their lovemaking.

His stamina seemed to be endless and he felt he could keep this up as long as Wolfram needed him.

Finally, he felt Wolfram's muscles start to clench in that familiar way that signaled he was close.

"Almost, there," he soothed. "That's it…"

Wolfram's head thrashed from side to side and he reached for Yuuri's free hand, grasping it tightly – something he often did when he was close. It relieved Yuuri to see something he recognized in Wolfram's behavior.

Suddenly, Wolfram's stomach muscles clenched and he cried out incoherently --cut--. Yuuri --cut-- released his own cry into the cold, damp air.

Wolfram's muscles relaxed and he collapsed on the table, panting softly. Yuuri felt his own transformation coming on as the Maou's spirit slipped from him. He lay down next to Wolfram and fought the urge to sleep.

He was light-headed and knew he couldn't pass out here. Wolfram was half naked and was surely too cold by now. What had they been thinking!

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him before it was too late to move him. He was fast slipping into semi-consciousness. Shock was a real concern at this point with the cold, exposure and Wolfram's recent erratic behavior.

"Damn!" He knew now he had no choice. He was going to have to get Wolfram back by himself – and where was his boundless power now?

He stood up and buttoned his clothes. Looking around he found Wolfram's clothes and pulled them on his limp frame, wet and sticky though they were.

The boots were especially hard, but he finally twisted them on properly. Wolfram could hardly sit up. He was exhausted.

Yuuri went outside and looked for Ao. After the initial lightning and wind, the rain had settled into a normal spring shower. No one else was around. The landscape was empty.

He whistled, once… twice… worried that he'd have to run back to the castle and bring someone to get Wolfram, but Ao came walking around the corner of the shed at the sound of his signal. The stallion was soaked and annoyed, if Yuuri could read him correctly.

He went inside and roused Wolfram enough that he was able to stand when propped on Yuuri's shoulder.

When they got outside, Yuuri leaned Wolfram, face-first, against Ao's side. Then, grabbing him by the knees, he pushed him up and across the horse's back. It took all Yuuri's strength and he was deeply grateful that Ao stood stock still, or it would never have worked. This seemed to be a time when the stallion instinctively understood what was needed.

By horseback, it wasn't a far ride back to the castle, but the path was muddy and Ao's feet sank deep into the muck. Their progress was slow. The whole time rain continued to soak their clothes, chilling them until Yuuri's fingers were so cold he could hardly hold the reins. He dreaded getting back to the castle with Wolfram in this kind of shape. He knew there would be an uproar. Sure enough, as soon as the guards spotted them they were all around trying to help.

He wouldn't budge until Gwendal and Conrad were called. When Conrad appeared and gently pulled Wolfram off the horse, he finally allowed himself to dismount. Gwendal helped him down, looking mildly disapproving yet concerned at the same time.

What was he supposed to tell them? 'I fucked Wolfram's brains out until he passed out and couldn't walk?' No. That would never do.

Well, a tree had fallen on them, and they were caught in a storm so, all in all, he felt like he had a good explanation to offer.

He followed them into the castle and up to Wolfram's room, all the while feeling guilty for losing control, for taking advantage of Wolfram while he was vulnerable, and worst of all, for starting this whole thing with his insistence on Wolfram talking to his cousin.

* * *

Returning from the bath, later that evening, Yuuri opened the bedroom door carefully so as not to make any noise. He was still rubbing his damp hair with a towel when he found Conrad sitting with Wolfram as he slept. Wolfram had roused a bit while they were helping him into the house, enough so that they could rule out anything as serious as shock.

Once they got his clothes off and warmed him up with a bath and some tea, he was ready for some much needed sleep.

"He was spinning his wheels over Diedrich, wasn't he?" Conrad asked in a familiar, almost matter of fact manner.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri understood what Conrad was asking, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"He was upset about Diedrich. He tried to tell me earlier, but I just smoothed it over and tried to calm him down, thinking that would be enough." Conrad grasped the edge of the covers and pulled them up snug around Wolfram's neck.

"He was like this as a child, on occasion. He'd get upset about something and try to work out his anger and frustration physically. Sometimes he'd run until he was too tired to walk back, or dig in the garden until we had to drag him inside. As he got older, sometimes he'd just lose himself in sword practice until he was exhausted."

Yuuri stared at the floor, knowing that was only part of what happened today.

"You look worried. It's not your fault, Yuuri."

"Conrad, I…" Yuuri's voice trailed off and he hesitated. "It might be. I really pushed him to see Diedrich. I always think you should talk directly to people you have problems with. There was more to this and I should have been more sensitive to it."

"You mean Diedrich's attraction to Wolfram?"

Yuuri looked at Conrad questioningly.

"He told me. Looking back over the years, I think I could even tell at the time, although you can never really be sure about those kinds of things.

"Maybe Wolfram was experiencing some delayed trauma over his captivity. I wouldn't be surprised if the lightning and your accident was a breaking point on top of everything else he was upset about."

Yuuri nodded. "That's possible," though he still remembered vividly how he responded to Wolfram's advances without a single thought for his well being at the time. "He did kind of snap after that."

"Well, Wolfram's strong. I think he'll be fine if we stick close and watch him; especially you. He tries to be your right hand, and he does an exceptional job of it, but in reality he depends on you. You're his grounding."

Feeling embarrassed, Yuuri replied, "That might be a bit much, don't you think? I'm the one who can't remember my schedule and still don't know the finer points of court etiquette. Wolf gets me through those things every day."

"And that's what he lives for. You're his life now, Yuuri. Don't underestimate how important that is to him."

"No… no I won't." Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, watchful not to disturb Wolfram. "I've been thinking about how much he does for me lately. It became really obvious after he went away."

"It wasn't so obvious beforehand, was it?"

Yuuri flushed. Conrad could read him so well, "Um, no," he shook his head, "I admit it."

Conrad smiled. "At least you see it now." He took one last look at Wolfram to check his breathing, then stood up and walked toward the door. He paused with his hand on the knob.

"By the way, there's one more thing. When Wolfram is feeling better, maybe tomorrow afternoon, Waltrana wants to meet with the family in his study. You and Wolfram both will be expected to be there. Gwendal and I are invited, though I think he'll be busy."

"Waltrana is going to come downstairs? He must be feeling better."

"He expressly said to meet in his study," Conrad explained.

"Is he upset?"

"About Wolfram?" Conrad gestured at his sleeping brother with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah."

"No. It's not about that." Conrad paused to make his point, "It's to go over Jakob's will."

"Oh," Yuuri nodded. "I'm a little worried about how Wolfram will be feeling tomorrow, so we'll have to wait and see."

Conrad opened the door to leave. "I hope the process goes smoothly for Wolfram's sake. He didn't make it to the funeral and maybe something like this will help him come to terms with losing Jakob."

"Thanks, Conrad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yuuri." Conrad took his leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. He wished he could do more to help, but there were things at work here that he had little influence over – things about Wolfram's family he had little understanding of. He would just have to stay by Wolfram's side until they could go home. He hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Continued in ch.9


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Family Commitments  
**By:** Akai Kinomi  
**Series:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Pairing:** Yuuram, Wolfyuu**  
Rating:** M - for sexual content in some chapters.  
**Summary:** What happens when Wolfram is called away to Bielefeld for a family emergency?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

* * *

I hope this last chapter ties up loose ends and I hope people enjoy it, especially those who read everything up until now and came back, even after it took me months to finish it.

**NOTE: The sex scene in this chapter has been edited. If you want to read the whole chapter please go to my FFnet profile page and link to my Live Journal site. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it seemed like the best thing to do.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Final

Wolfram ducked his head under the cascading fountain, letting the hot water course through his hair and across his shoulders. The ornate silver fixture clouded over with condensation. Seconds ticked by until he shook his head, sending droplets of water flying from his hair in all directions. He gasped for breath, filling his lungs with warm, moist air, and then leaned tiredly against the side of the tub. He felt groggy, sore and a little disoriented.

As images from the day before began to take shape in his mind, he felt pretty sure he remembered everything, especially enough to know he came on to Yuuri. In fact, he had insisted and wound up losing control in a way he didn't fully understand and found vaguely disturbing.

He wasn't used to letting his feelings overwhelm him like that. Just as Wolfram was beginning to worry about what to say to Yuuri, he entered the room, kicking his slippers off on the marble floor and pulling his towel from his waist.

"Morning, Wolf. I didn't hear you get up." The water sloshed as Yuuri waded in to sit next to him. He settled himself, chest deep, and leaned against the side of the pool-sized tub with his elbows resting on the ledge. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you needed to sleep," was Wolfram's terse reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Wolfram thought if he kept it simple he wouldn't have to say too much.

Butterflies filled his stomach while he pretended to busy himself sponging water over his arms. He rarely felt nervous around Yuuri, but he wasn't ready for questions yet. He hadn't had enough time to consider what his actions meant to himself, much less explain them to Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned close, in order to study Wolfram's expression more carefully.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You look like you're about to run away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Wolfram scoffed.

Apparently deciding he wouldn't pull away, Yuuri brushed his fingers lightly through Wolfram's hair. "I was really worried about you," he murmured, "everything happened so fast yesterday, you might have been injured by that tree... are you all right?"

"Yeah, I…" having been snared in Yuuri's concerned gaze, he wished he could explain, but he hardly understood himself. A harsh sigh passed his lips and he looked away, trying to think of what else to say.

He grabbed at the first thing that came to him, "I got carried away," he blurted out. Maybe that would buy him some time.

"Carried away?" Yuuri blinked, "Yeah, but I lost control, too. I'm still worried you might be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you? You didn't do anything I didn't ask you to."

"Because I insisted you to go talk to Diedrich. I'm afraid I pushed you over the edge." Yuuri looked down and his voice grew quiet, "I'm also afraid I took advantage of you while I was caught up in my power."

"What? …no." Wolfram wasn't quite sure how to respond. "You're right about Diedrich. I did resent that. I went along with it for you. I could even see why you thought it would help, but after I left him I just got angrier and angrier. It was at him, though, not you. It caught me off guard… and I hate that."

"What… what did he say to you?"

Wolfram's face went blank. How to explain.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me." Yuuri tried to brush if off, but Wolfram knew he wanted to know.

"No, it's okay. You need to hear this." Wolfram tucked a dripping lock of hair behind his ear. "He said he confessed because he thought he was dying. It was something he never meant to admit. He loved me and he… he hated me – hated me for my family and who knows what else. I don't believe he ever really knew me and I certainly never knew him." He met Yuuri's eyes. "He says he'll cooperate with Uncle and that's all I care about now."

Yuuri exhaled a sigh of relief, "Thanks for telling me. I don't need to know anything else… unless you ever want to talk about it." He moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And what about us… in the shed?" The water lapped against them gently, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Wolfram flushed and struggled with what to say. So many questions. He wished he could stall for more time, but Yuuri had finally asked, outright, the one thing he wanted to avoid. He had also been swept up in Yuuri's power. "I'm fine, Yuuri. I'm not delicate, you know." He regretted the touch of sarcasm that tainted his response as soon as it left his lips, but it was too late.

"I know how strong you are," Yuuri replied calmly, unfazed by his tone. "That's not the point. I just want to make sure we didn't go too far… you know… and not just physically, either. I was worried about you. I've never seen you like that before."

Wolfram rubbed his head and fidgeted. He would have to make the best attempt he could and just start talking, whether it made sense or not. "I told you I couldn't get close enough. What else can I say? It was how I felt at the time. I felt like everything was falling apart and I wanted to get as close to you as possible."

Yuuri nodded. "Okay, I can understand that."

Breaking eye contact, he stared at the water's surface, following the shimmering ripples spreading out from the fountain. Once he started talking something moved him to continue. "I felt… I don't know… I felt cut off from you… and the pain made things feel more immediate, more intense." He continued in a small voice, "I don't really understand it, myself. Sometimes I think I can never get as close as I want."

"You were exhausted and really upset." Yuuri took his hand, "Look, I'm right here, Wolf. I'll always be here for you."

"Sometimes you can't be, though," he met Yuuri's eyes with a small, cheerless smile. "I learned that for a fact when I was in that cell."

Without a word, Yuuri reached out and drew him into his arms, sending chaotic waves across the water with his sudden movement.

Surprised, Wolfram's arms shot out awkwardly to balance himself before he realized Yuuri was trying to comfort him. Settling his head on Yuuri's wet shoulder, he found the same warmth that was there yesterday – before the lightning, before he was seized by a frenzied passion. He breathed deeply, calmed by Yuuri's familiar, clean scent; wanting… really wanting to accept the peaceful haven he offered.

For a few quiet moments they held each other close.

Yuuri fingered the damp golden tendrils on Wolfram's neck. "You know…" he spoke quietly, "Conrad thinks you might have had a delayed reaction to being locked up and that's why you were so anxious yesterday."

"Hmm… maybe," he pondered the idea. "Wait. You told him about yesterday?" Wolfram pulled away, surprised.

"No, no. Not about us," Yuuri reassured. "Only that we got caught in a storm and the tree fell on us. No, he just had a hunch you'd be off somewhere, hacking something with your sword, and you were."

"I wasn't hacking," Wolfram said flatly.

"Well, call it what you want," he took Wolfram's hand again, "you were obviously working something out. It makes sense that you'd still be affected. You haven't really had a chance to recover from everything that's happened to you."

"I shouldn't need to," Wolfram said stubbornly, squaring his shoulders and unconsciously lifting his chin.

"Yes you should," Yuuri insisted. "You're always telling me I have my limits. Well you do too. I guess I didn't help either," he added. "I always think what's good for me will be good for others. I shouldn't have pushed you into it talking to Diedrich."

Wolfram sighed and deflated as quickly as he had puffed up. "Don't feel too guilty, Yuuri." It was bad enough he had to deal with the fallout from his family's misfortune. He didn't want Yuuri burdened by it any more than necessary.

"I knew how I was feeling when I went to talk to him and I made the choice to try it anyway. You had good intentions and I'm not going to hold it against you."

Yuuri took Wolfram's firm shoulders in his hands and started kneading them carefully; barely aware of what he was doing.

"Mmmm. I especially won't hold it against you if you rub my shoulders."

Yuuri chuckled warmly, "I guess I owe you one. You do this for me often enough." With a light nudge, he turned Wolfram around in the water so he could reach his back and continued to work his fingers deep into the muscles. "And thanks…" he added, "I'm glad you're not angry with me."

Wolfram just looked over his shoulder and fixed him with his impossibly green eyes. "It's _okay_, Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded and let it drop. He was actually quite good with his hands and Wolfram melted under his touch, leaning against him for support.

"Oh, I forgot," Yuuri hesitantly broke the calm mood. "If you feel up to it, Conrad says your uncle wants to have a family meeting later today. It's kind of important."

"Mm Hmmm," Wolfram responded mindlessly as he savored his massage. "I'm fine."

"It's to go over Jakob's will," he explained quietly.

Wolfram froze underneath Yuuri's fingers, taking in the news. "His will?" he sat up, perplexed, "but he was so young."

"He was a new father," Yuuri shrugged. "What could be more normal than to want to look out for your family? Why, even we…"

"Of course," Wolfram interrupted, "you're right. We have a will… for each other, Greta, and the family…" he trailed off. It was just one more way in which he couldn't believe Jakob was gone.

"I'll be fine, Yuuri. There's no reason I can't go." All thoughts turned to his uncle and what would need to be done to support him during this. He was suddenly all business. "Let's finish up here so we can get dressed."

* * *

Wolfram hadn't been able to face breakfast, but Yuuri insisted that he try to eat some lunch before their meeting with Waltrana. The meal turned out to be quiet and glum. Only Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad showed up in the dining room since Gwendal was with his remaining officers.

Wolfram was deep in thought as he picked at his food and Yuuri kept nervously trying to make cheerful conversation. It was to Wolfram's credit that he didn't lose patience with his overly attentive husband.

Conrad remained cautious and quiet; on the lookout for any signs of unrest from Wolfram. Yet Wolfram remained calm in spite of the fact that the minutes could not go by fast enough for him. When the servants finally began clearing the dishes, they headed to the study.

As they filed in it was clear that Waltrana had not yet arrived. Yuuri noticed a stranger, standing next to the desk, who turned and nodded pleasantly to them.

He seemed to be a little older than Waltrana, with glasses and long auburn hair, worn loose like Günter often wore his. His clothes were elegant and well tailored, but not as fashionable as the court attire that many of the nobles wore. Wolfram quickly introduced him.

"Yuuri, this is Albrecht von Aist. He has been the family's legal advisor for years."

"Your Majesty." Aist bowed.

He struck Yuuri as professional and calm. His eyes seemed kind.

Marthe was seated on a bench under the window with Franz propped on her lap. He stared inquisitively, his wide green eyes studying everyone in the room. "Marthe," Wolfram greeted her and she smiled and nodded in return.

"Yuuri, you haven't had a chance to meet Marthe yet. You already know she's taking care of Franz, and she was also in charge of the nursery here when I was a boy."

Marthe stood and bobbed a curtsey, even though her hands were full, "Your Majesty," she said with downcast eyes.

"Ah, please," Yuuri smiled, grabbing the back of his head with his hand, "you don't need to be so formal," after all this time it still put him off balance when people in positions of service addressed him in such a way. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

Yuuri took a chair near the desk and Wolfram perched on a tall empty stool next to him. There was no chair next to Wolfram, so Conrad simply stood by his brother. There was a nervous air of anticipation as they all waited for Lord von Bielefeld to arrive.

A commotion of voices and footsteps from the hallway approached the door. To everyone's surprise Gisela was the first one to appear.

"I told you, I can handle this on my own," Waltrana was heard to say as he came trailing in behind the medical sergeant.

"No more than thirty minutes," Gisela replied, "that's the limit. And I'll be stationed outside the door." She turned to the others in the room. "You'll be sure to let me know if he needs anything, _right_?" Her smile was all steel and charm.

Everyone nodded quickly and obediently.

"Yes, yes…" Waltrana said impatiently, "now, let us get on with it."

Gisela left the room and snapped the door shut with brisk efficiency.

Aside from still being much too thin, Waltrana looked almost normal, dressed in his usual blue uniform. He walked slowly and carefully across the room, but his posture was still good and his natural stateliness belied his actual condition.

Wolfram eyed him closely, poised for any hint of unsteadiness that might require his assistance. Waltrana walked around his desk without incident, letting his fingertips brush the edge of the ornate piece of furniture for balance as he settled into his chair.

Waltrana folded his hands on the desktop and looked around the room, nodding at all of them in turn. "I know this is short notice, but I've called you here so we can go over Jakob's will." Yuuri noted how Waltrana skimmed over these words quickly, as if he didn't want to think too hard about what he was really saying.

"Recent events have prevented us from taking care of some important family business and it's time to correct that."

_Recent events… prevented…_ Yuuri was shocked at how detached he sounded after everything that had happened. He would never get used to the formality of nobility… but, to be more charitable, maybe it was another way to insulate himself from his grief.

Waltrana turned to his legal advisor and nodded, signaling that he could begin. The serious gentleman pulled a large folder out of his leather satchel and spread its contents carefully onto the desk.

There were a few neatly stacked legal documents, some small envelopes and one large envelope sealed with a hardened pool of red wax into which the von Bielefeld family seal had been pressed.

Yuuri could hear Wolfram take a deep breath next to him. He reached over to squeeze his hand.

"Because I served as Jakob von Bielefeld's personal legal advisor," von Aist explained, "after the tragic accident Lord von Bielefeld sent word for me to gather up the papers at his son's residence in preparation for the eventual settling of the estate. In addition to the usual documents in his personal files, there were some things on his desk that he appeared to be working on at the time."

Lifting one envelope in particular, he continued, "There were some financial statements for the running of the house and some personal correspondence he had not yet mailed. One of the letters was addressed to His Excellency, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Wolfram's mouth open in surprise.

The lawyer stepped forward and handed the envelope to Wolfram with a slight bow. "I apologize that this did not get to you sooner, but you were not here when I retrieved the papers, and I have not had full access to the castle or your uncle since his health started to decline."

Aist glanced discreetly at Waltrana, making eye contact for only a second. Waltrana shifted uncomfortably and Yuuri could swear his answering expression was tinged with a touch of embarrassment and guilt, as if aware of his role in allowing things to get so far out of hand.

"Most relevant to our task today is his list of property." Picking up the large envelope and a sharp-edged letter opener from the desk, he wedged the blade under the brittle wax and broke the seal in one stroke.

He looked over the pages quickly and summarized, "Just as I recall from when this was drawn up, the document outlines his property, leaving everything to his wife in the event of his demise and then to his son, in the event that anything should happen to both of them at the same time."

He continued with a lengthy reading of the property, but Yuuri could feel Wolfram growing restless.

When the reading was finished, and Waltrana thanked von Aist for his services, the room became quiet and everyone's attention shifted to Wolfram.

Wolfram sat, oblivious to the others, staring down at his name written on the envelope in Jakob's familiar hand. Conrad placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to steady him. Wolfram looked up at him questioningly and Conrad gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, Wolfram," Waltrana's voice filled the room, "aren't you going to open it?"

Wolfram startled at his uncle's voice. He looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri felt the awkwardness of the moment building. He reached out and rested his hand gently over Wolfram's. "You don't have to read it in front of everyone if you don't want to."

Waltrana interrupted, "On the contrary. I believe that is why we are assembled."

"Hey, wait a minute…" Yuuri, jumped to his feet to answer the elder von Bielefeld, forgetting any previous intimidation he had felt in his presence, "it's his letter, not some public document."

Wolfram grabbed his wrist gently. "It's all right, Yuuri. I don't mind. It just surprised me."

Yuuri looked closely to make sure Wolfram wasn't forcing himself and he received a tired smile in return. "Really, it's okay."

Reaching for the letter opener handed to him by the lawyer, Wolfram sliced open the envelope very slowly.

"Please," Wolfram looked up at everyone in the room, "I just want to read it over myself first." His hands trembled slightly as he unfolded the paper.

He read quickly, once over, and then drawing a deep breath, he carefully began to read out loud.

_Dear Wolfram,_

_I cannot wait for you to see Franz. He gets bigger by the day and we couldn't ask for a child more alert and good natured. Motherhood becomes Ilyse and she absolutely glows, though it embarrasses her when I tell her that. I never knew there could be this much happiness in life._

Wolfram's voice faltered and he paused to look over at Franz. He was sitting up in Marthe's lap, pulling on her cuff with a tight grip as if it were the most important thing in the room.

_Recently, I had legal papers drawn up to make sure that what property I have would transfer to Ilyse and Franz if anything should happen to me. There's nothing like having a child to make you start thinking about providing, especially if you're not around._

_I talked to Ilyse about another matter, and we would both be honored if you would be Franz's god father._

_Also, and I know this is a lot to ask, but should Ilyse ever need a place to go I hope that she and Franz can seek asylum in Shin Makoku._

_And one more request, by no means an insignificant one, we would be reassured to know that if anything ever happened to both of us, you and His Majesty might consent to be Franz's legal guardians. Please take your time to talk it over and give it some thought._

Wolfram turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri, I…"

"We'll work it out, Wolfram," Yuuri squeezed his shoulder. "We'll do whatever needs to be done.

Wolfram looked from Conrad, who nodded, to Waltrana whose eyes were fixed straight ahead, showing no sign of emotion.

"Uncle?" Wolfram called nervously.

"Please continue," he replied without looking at Wolfram.

Wolfram swallowed hard.

_Seeing you both with Greta, when I was there for your wedding, convinced me that Franz could be in no better hands if we were not there for him. I think that will be a most unlikely outcome, but the world is an unpredictable place and I believe in being prepared._

_Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous in my request. You know how things have been with father, and I just don't know what kind of future Franz would have here if I were not here to advocate for him. I have always thought of you as a brother and I think I know you well enough that you would tell me if my request is an undue burden._

_I'll wait for your response before making any official arrangements._

_Affectionately yours,  
Jakob_

The room was silent.

Finally, Wolfram spoke in a shaky voice. "I don't know what to say. I would do anything for Jakob, but," Wolfram turned to his uncle, "why didn't he want Franz to stay here with you?"

"Probably because I didn't accept his wife as I should have," Waltrana spoke plainly, quietly. He turned to face Wolfram, "The very idea that he spoke of _asylum_ or thought his son would lose status without his protection… I had no idea he felt so deeply estranged."

He slapped his hand on the desk decisively, "On this matter I was a fool. You should take him," he said with finality.

"But we can't take him away from Bielefeld now. He's your grandson!" Wolfram sounded confused and alarmed. "By law you are his guardian now. Jakob never took action on this." Wolfram glanced at the sheet of paper in his hand. "From the date on this letter, it was sitting on his desk for two weeks before he died. Maybe he was having second thoughts. Maybe because things were improving between you."

Waltrana waved his hand in dismissal. "Wolfram, I've given a lot of consideration to what went wrong between Jakob and me. We were making some progress, but it was too little too late. He wanted you for a reason. You had changed and I hadn't."

He leaned back in his chair and rested his broad shoulders wearily against the upholstery while he studied Wolfram. "I paid dearly for this knowledge, but I understand now… I understand that preserving a pure bloodline is not always the most important thing. People should be with their loved ones first and foremost."

It was a complete turnaround from his earlier position. "Uncle, if Jakob had heard those words from you, any rift between you would have vanished. There's no way he'd want his child to have to leave home when he could stay here with you."

"Thank you, Wolfram," Waltrana replied gently. "That means a lot to me, coming from you. However," he continued in a more practical tone, "I can see other reasons why Jakob may have wanted this. Franz could learn more being in the capital of the kingdom and that would make him all the more prepared when he's old enough to come back and lead Bielefeld."

"Yes, but there's no better way for him to learn about Bielefeld than to grow up here." Wolfram walked to Marthe's side and reached out to caress Franz's hair, "Although, I do love him," he said quietly. "He's laid claim to my heart as sure as if he were my own."

Yuuri's chest clenched at these words and he felt the same longing he experienced when he sat with Franz and Wolfram in the garden.

Watching this exchange between Wolfram and Waltrana was beginning to frustrate him. It was like watching a train wreck about to happen. They were both so insistent on putting the other one first that they weren't seeing any middle ground.

"Well," Yuuri suggested to Waltrana, "why couldn't he visit us like Wolfram visited you when he was a boy? Every year, so he gets the best of both worlds."

Yuuri turned to Wolfram. "I agree with you. I wouldn't want to pull him away from his home – his father's home. Since Franz is part of your family, he's also part of our family, so I want what's best for him too."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured in surprise.

Then he addressed Waltrana again, "It seems like you both want to make sacrifices for each other, but you're ignoring what might be good for you and good for Franz."

Waltrana was mildly offended, but more importantly, he looked interested.

"I know I have no blood relation to Franz," Conrad spoke up, "but I think His Majesty has a good idea. I think you would do well to consider it seriously."

"And someone needs to do some plain talking here," Marthe ventured into the conversation. "He's just a baby! The child needs to be at home until he gets a sense of who he is. Then he can go off visiting and learning about the world."

"Hmpf," Waltrana turned to von Aist. "Do you have an opinion?" he asked sternly. "You're the only one who hasn't felt the need to jump in and comment so far."

"In all honesty, I think His Majesty's suggestion holds great merit. I was aware of the arrangements for guardianship your son was considering, however, it was my impression that he would not have wanted to send Franz away unless he felt there was no other option…" he hesitated, considering whether to continue.

"Speak up, Aist. What's on your mind?" Waltrana asked.

"If I may say so, it seemed clear to me that Jakob never really wanted to break with you, but he began to feel he had to. He saw that Diedrich's influence with you was eclipsing his own and when considering his own families future, he was forced to find other means of protecting them."

The color drained from Waltrana's face but otherwise his expression was unchanged.

Von Aist shook his head in apology. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to advise you better on this, but I couldn't betray his confidence."

Waltrana looked at his old friend and advisor and nodded in acknowledgement. "I should have seen it on my own," his voice was heavy with the weight of many hours spent considering what might have been.

"Well," he braced himself to finish the meeting, "we need to continue with the question at hand." He turned to his nephew, "Wolfram, what do you think of this proposal for Franz?"

Yuuri had been watching Wolfram ever since the first passing mention of Diedrich. He had stood up suddenly and his hands were slowly curling into fists by his side, crumpling the edge of the letter he held.

"Before I answer that," Wolfram said, "what about Diedrich, Uncle?" his voice was flat, barely concealing his mounting inner turmoil.

"What about him?" Waltrana asked cautiously, sensing Wolfram's tension, "We are discussing Franz at the moment."

"This is about Franz! I really want him to stay in Bielefeld – I think it would be good for him and good for you, but first I want to know how you're going to deal with Diedrich!" Wolfram demanded.

Waltrana stood up abruptly; his chair clattered back, nearly tipping to the floor.

"I don't know what has set you off, Wolfram, but I suggest you calm down. He has already been dealt with and I don't think I owe you any further explanation about that. You didn't object earlier and the pardon has been passed. I will not reverse it."

Whatever lessons Waltrana may have learned from his fallout with his son, he still was a stubborn man.

"I didn't object because I didn't want to cause you more trouble. Then I… I had second thoughts." Even in his current state of health, Waltrana's persona was imposing. Wolfram seemed about to back down in the face of it.

"Waltrana," Conrad stepped forward, "regardless of how you handle the situation legally, I think you should listen to what Wolfram has to say. Both of you were singled out by Diedrich and I think, as a victim, he has a valuable perspective." He looked at Wolfram, "I know this is important to him."

Wolfram nodded gratefully at his brother.

Waltrana studied Wolfram for a moment then took his seat again. "Very well," he agreed. "Of course I want to hear what you have to say, but let's have no more outbursts."

Drawing himself up to his full height, Wolfram stood his ground. "I swore I would never forgive Diedrich for what he did to us. When he attacked me, and make no mistake – he tried to _kill_ me," he said with a steely bite to this voice, "I would have avenged myself when I had the chance, but that option was taken away from me." He glanced at Yuuri, seeming to drive that point home.

Yuuri winced inwardly, but Wolfram's voice softened as he added, "In fact, Yuuri saved my life at that time, at great cost to himself, so I am deeply, sincerely grateful."

Wolfram quickly looked away and continued addressing his uncle as if Yuuri weren't in the room, "As for how Diedrich is to be dealt with, I have obeyed my king in this matter and I will obey you. I will not oppose you or your plans to use him for strategic service, but I want to know that he will not be allowed to have contact or any form of influence over Franz. Someday, Franz will have to learn who Diedrich is, but in the meantime, he should not be anywhere near him.

"What makes you think I have any intention of letting that happen?"

"All I know is that he's pardoned. Eventually he may gain your trust again or be given run of the castle again. It would not be wise to let down your guard against him."

Waltrana bristled, "I don't like being told what to do, Wolfram, even when you obviously have good intentions."

"I'm not a child anymore, Uncle. If I'm fit to take Franz to Shin Makoku, then I'm fit to comment on how he's raised here. I stopped trusting Diedrich a long time ago, and that distrust proved to be justified. You would have been well served if you had shown even half as much doubt in him."

Waltrana looked as if he was poised to lose his temper at that comment, but then he seemed to think better of it. "That was cruel, Wolfram," he said quietly, "but unfortunately you are right."

"I'm sorry to bring it up at this time," Wolfram continued to stress his point, "but if we're talking about Franz staying here, then I think he needs to be protected from Diedrich."

"I know you don't like the fact that I pardoned him, Wolfram." Waltrana leaned forward in his chair, looking Wolfram straight in the eye. "Personally I found it to be a very distasteful decision, but I believe it has tactical value. As for limiting his contact with Franz, I never intended for him to stay in the castle indefinitely. He will be housed outside of the estate grounds under house arrest. It is a prudent precaution and I'm not opposed to it."

Wolfram exhaled a sigh of relief, finally satisfied that his argument had been heard. "Thank you, Uncle."

Conrad placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Wolfram."

Waltrana stood, "Now that is settled, let us consider what we do with Franz." He walked slowly around the desk to face Wolfram.

'It appears His Majesty's suggestion has caught on, Wolfram. I propose that Franz should make his home here. When he's old enough to travel he'll come to you for annual visits and together we'll teach him about his parents." Waltrana held his hand out in invitation to shake. "Are we in agreement?"

"And he'll visit with his mother's family, too?" Wolfram asked.

Waltrana nodded, rolling his eyes a bit, "Yes, his mother's family, too."

Wolfram took his hand and smiled. "Yes, Uncle, we agree. I'm glad." Waltrana gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back.

Marthe stood up and brought Franz over to Waltrana. He lifted the boy over his head, causing him to laugh and gurgle, just as the door opened.

Gisela stepped inside. "Lord von Bielefeld! He has to be too heavy for you to be lifting him so high," Gisela scolded. "You'll undo all the progress you've made." She approached Waltrana as if to take the child from him, when Marthe took her arm and steered her away to the other side of the room.

"My dear, you have done such an excellent job bringing his Lordship back from a most serious crisis, but I assure you, family contact can do wonders for the body and spirit."

"But…" she stammered.

"Your healing majutsu is quite impressive. I've also been very curious about your formulas and recipes. I'd like to ask you some specifics about your ingredients."

Yuuri and Wolfram exchanged glances of amazed admiration. Marthe had outflanked Gisela. She was beginning a detailed recitation about one of her herbal teas.

Conrad and von Aist gathered around Waltrana, looking incongruous with a baby in his arms. They began discussing Jakob's military responsibilities and who would most likely assume them now that he was gone.

"Wolfram," Yuuri beckoned him away from the group and spoke quietly. "I know my way isn't always the right way. I'm glad you spoke up."

"Oh, about what I said…"

Yuuri held his hand up, "You don't need to explain. You needed to say what you did."

Wolfram nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Yuuri," he grabbed him around the neck for a tight hug, before joining the others.

* * *

For everyone, the reading of the will brought a certain sense of closure to Jakob and Ilyse's loss. In the next week the castle began to return to its normal routine. The shock waves of Diedrich's rogue behavior, which had ripped through the court, began to dissipate.

Once it was clear that Waltrana was on a sure path to recovery and would be resuming his full role in local government, Diedrich's former supporters, one by one, disavowed their connection with him.

It was time for Wolfram and Yuuri to return home, along with the small military presence that had remained with them.

Everyone from Shin Makoku was assembled in the courtyard with the cavalry escort.

Waltrana, Marthe and Franz, were there to see them off.

"Thanks for your hospitality Lord Bielefeld," Yuuri politely took leave of his host. "We'll be in touch. Don't hesitate to call on me whenever you need."

Lord Bielefeld bowed, "Your Majesty."

Wolfram embraced his uncle. "Take care, Uncle. Write to me about how Franz is doing. I want to hear about each tooth and everything else."

"Don't worry. I'll send news. I don't mind saying, I'm pleased with how things turned out. We're happy to have a small part of Jakob still with us in Franz."

Marthe handed the baby to Wolfram for a goodbye kiss. "I swear he's gotten heavier since I've been here," Wolfram laughed. "You'll probably be walking the next time I see you," he said wistfully. "Grow strong, Franz." He kissed him on the forehead and handed him back to Marthe.

"Thanks for all you've done for our family, Marthe. I know he's in good hands with you."

"My pleasure, young Lord Bielefeld. We'll be here for him, never you worry."

Wolfram and Yuuri mounted their horses while Conrad and Gwendal said their goodbyes, and then directed the officers into formation for departure. Yozak sat on his horse off to the side. His mount pawed the ground impatiently, reflecting Yozak's own restlessness to be under way.

Wolfram waved to his uncle. When everyone was mounted, he signaled his horse, lowered the reins and off he went, in a clatter of hooves, leading the group home.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku the rhythms of daily life had continued uninterrupted while they were gone. Family and friends steered clear of asking too many details of Wolfram, but were grateful for the reports they could get from the others.

They had been home less than a week when Wolfram awoke during the night, sensing that the bed was empty. _Where had he gone? So troublesome._

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sat up and blinked, adjusting his eyes.

The room was dark save for the soft glow of moonlight. The mild spring night made it unnecessary to light a fire. _Ah, the window._

Wolfram's eyes were automatically drawn toward the light as he searched for Yuuri. Across the room, a silhouette of bare shoulders filled the window where he stood, gazing up at the moon, wearing only his blue pajama bottoms. His thick hair glowed in the pale light.

His Maryoku was easy to sense, but it was restrained, quietly pulsing just under the surface. Why tonight? He never knew. Sometimes Yuuri just did this.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram stepped quietly across the cold floor and slipped his arms around Yuuri's waist from behind, leaning his forehead against his back. So warm.

Yuuri grasped the slender hands and squeezed them against his stomach.

Turning within the embrace, he stepped forward; causing Wolfram to bend backward slightly at the waist. His eyes looked lost, like someone who had stared too long at some darkness found in the depth of their soul.

"Come to bed, Yuuri," Wolfram spoke gently, softly, tugging on his hand to coax him back. The sheets and pillows were still warm when he lowered himself onto their soft cotton surface. Black eyes followed him as Yuuri knelt on the edge of the bed.

They rarely talked when Yuuri was like this at night, preferring to communicate through touch, but Wolfram couldn't hold back his curiosity this evening.

"Who do you become when the Maou's spirit emerges?" He touched Yuuri's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I know it's you, but there's something else, something more…"

Yuuri stared at him silently for a few moments. As the seconds passed, Wolfram began to worry that he'd crossed an unspoken boundary, but quickly pushed that aside. He had a right to ask.

Suddenly he replied in a rich, low voice that seemed to come from deep inside, "I am Shibuya Yuuri. I am the Maou." He hadn't ignored the question, but hadn't fully answered it either.

He reached out and placed his hand softly on Wolfram's thigh. "You know better than anyone; I remember who I am and I remember who you are, _husband_."

Wolfram shivered. He had never heard that word pass Yuuri's lips in this voice.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram's gown up around his chest and settled himself heavily between pale, open thighs. He lifted Wolfram's arms over his head, holding his wrists with one hand, and wrapping a free arm around his slim waist.

He ground his pelvis against his prince's groin and leaned close, pressing a kiss hard against Wolfram's lips; making him squirm and breathe sharp through his nose to catch his breath.

"Mine," Yuuri murmured when he broke the kiss. His hair hung around his face, dark and loose, creating a frame for the possessive glint in his eyes.

"Yes…" Wolfram whispered, knowing full well that if Yuuri said something like that during the day he'd bite his head off for such talk, but it was exactly what he felt. He was his.

The quiet room amplified the rustling of bed linens as the last scraps of nightclothes were stripped away.

Yuuri straddled Wolfram on his hands and knees, studying him in the dim light. Wolfram lay beneath him breathing roughly, but making no effort to move.

Suddenly, Yuuri pulled away, wrapping the sheet around his hips to cover his arousal, and huddled on the edge of the bed.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram sat up and reached for Yuuri's arm. "What's wrong?" All traces of excess Maryoku were gone. Yuuri sat with his head hanging forward, hair covering his eyes.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"Can't?" Wolfram asked. "Can't what?"

"I can't force myself on you like this," Yuuri ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Wolfram struggled to adjust to Yuuri's sudden change. He thought back over the days since they left Bielefeld. It gradually dawned on him that not once during the journey home, nor since they arrived in Shin Makoku, had Yuuri touched him sexually. Not since that day during the storm.

"This is about our last time together, isn't it?" he demanded. _Why was Yuuri acting like this?_ "Can't you see I'm right here? I'm willing?"

Yuuri dropped his gaze to his hands. "I could really hurt you if we lost control again, or even worse, what if I'm not what you really want. What if you only want me when I transform?" His fingers curled anxiously and he looked up at Wolfram. "I don't always have control over that. I can't always switch it on and off when I want."

"No one's asking you to switch anything on and off."

He took Wolfram's hands in his. "I'm just an average guy, Wolfram. There's nothing special about me sexually. I just do what comes naturally, and I don't know anything about special techniques, or how to mix pleasure with pain."

_Pleasure and pain… Oh no…_ Wolfram grabbed his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, but…" Yuuri looked confused.

"Is this what's been worrying you? All these days you've been so quiet when we've been together. I thought you were tired, or distracted. How was I supposed to know you were worrying about your sexual prowess?"

"It's not about… _prowess_… it's not like that. I just noticed that you were really excited last time. I don't know if I can give you what you want. I'm really plain in bed. You should know," he looked down and seemed to crumple in on himself.

"Yuuri, sometimes I think you don't listen. I know exactly how you are in bed and I like it. What I want is you. Don't go off and make up things on your own. I get to say something about this too." Wolfram pulled his feet up under himself to sit cross-legged and wrapped the other end of the sheet around himself so he and Yuuri now matched.

"I already explained how I was feeling that day. I don't want you to be rough with me every time we have sex."

"I know. I understand, because we talked about it, but you… you were so frenzied, Wolfram. I've never seen you like that before. It's been hard to forget. What if I'm not enough for you… at least the normal me… the way I usually am every day."

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Yuuri looked down at the mattress, "It's like being jealous of myself. I know it's weird, but what if… what if you like _him_ better?"

"Him? Yuuri, _he_ is _you_! You just said so yourself. You're one and the same." Wolfram couldn't think of any other words to explain it.

"Yeah, but it's complicated. There is something that takes me over – I guess it's a part of me now. Maybe it always has been, I don't know – but I saw you respond to it in Bielefeld. I've seen you do it before… and you just did it now. Why?"

Each word backed him further into a corner until Wolfram's temper flared. "Don't do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Treat me like I'm cheating on you because I respond to your Maryoku."

"That's not what I meant…"

His fuse burned bright and quick before Yuuri could respond. "Look, I just react to you however I find you. Who's to say it won't happen again? It might. Yes, you were hot. Yes, I was so captivated that I lost control for the moment. I _liked_ it. Is that what you want to hear? But that doesn't mean I don't like you _any way I can get you_."

"Wolfram…"

"I was upset that day. I wasn't thinking straight and I had a lot of confusing urges." There it was. He didn't like talking about it now any more than he did the last time. "That's it, Yuuri. That's all there is too it."

"Wolf, I…"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri for a moment, but having spoken his mind, and no longer able to resist, he quickly relented and yielded to the stunned expression on Yuuri's face. He reached out to touch his hand in reassurance. "Look, Yuuri, just… just love me," his words coaxed gently. "You're all I want, so don't worry about it."

Yuuri nodded. Cautiously, he crawled toward Wolfram, the sheet slipping from his hips, and pushed him softly onto his back, straddling his body with his knees. Wolfram collapsed easily, releasing a faint "oof" when he hit the mattress.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Yuuri began. "Maybe you don't know what it's like to try to measure up to something inside yourself that you can't completely control. I was worried about how you were acting and I was also worried about myself, but… if you really feel that way… well it's okay. I didn't mean to burden you with my insecurity."

Wolfram looked up at him and his answer was disarmingly earnest, "You didn't burden me, I just felt pressured. If you have a problem it's okay to come talk to me. I'm your husband, remember?"

Yuuri remembered having just said that word to Wolfram through the hazy lens of his Maryoku. "Yes… Yes, you are," he said thoughtfully and sat back on his heels, idly stroking Wolfram's legs while he talked.

"That reminds me. There's something I promised myself I'd tell you, but I never found the right time."

"What's that?" Wolfram wondered what else Yuuri could possibly want to talk about now.

"When you were away from Shin Makoku I realized something important. You're always organizing things for me every day and making sure I have everything I need."

"Yes, and?" This seemed so normal Wolfram couldn't understand why he was mentioning it. He raised himself to a half-sitting position, leaning back on his elbows, to better see Yuuri's face in the dark.

"No, I mean, not only did I notice it, but I realized how helpless I'd be without you," Yuuri explained. "You understand? I want you to know I appreciate what you do for me."

"Ah…" Wolfram paused and thought about what he'd heard. Yuuri seemed to really get it, and he was ithanking/i him. It made him unexpectedly happy.

"I… I'm glad you noticed," Wolfram smiled unconsciously. "Maybe I have to give you more credit. I didn't expect you to pay much attention. You're my husband so it's my right to take care of you. It's also my duty to make sure the king is well cared for."

"And I am, thanks to you." He was still gazing at Wolfram and stroking his thighs.

"But that doesn't mean I don't get impatient with you sometimes," Wolfram arched an eyebrow, "like right now…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Are we going to talk all night?"

Finally, Yuuri smiled and an impish, bright spark of desire glimmered in his eyes. He gently pulled the sheet away from Wolfram's waist and nudged his thighs apart with his knee, settling between his legs and pressing himself against Wolfram's pliant form.

"That's more like it," Wolfram sighed contentedly, meeting his eager gaze. "I thought I'd never get you back on track."

Encouraged, Yuuri lowered his head to sip the indentation above Wolfram's collar bone, nipping gently with his lips.

Wolfram ran his fingers through the silky mass of dark locks tickling his chin. This was fine. However Yuuri wanted to be right now was fine with him, as long as he didn't hide from him anymore.

Yuuri trailed his tongue down the curve of Wolfram's neck and across the rise of his chest. Suddenly he was circling his tongue around a soft nipple.

The sensation shot right to Wolfram's center, causing him to harden again. "Yuuri…" he inhaled sharply and clutched Yuuri's hair.

He continued to nip and suck at the sensitive bud until Wolfram moaned pleadingly. Then he moved to the other side. Wolfram couldn't take his fingers out of his hair.

"I think I want to stay here all night."

"Not a chance," Wolfram shifted impatiently under his teasing and managed to shake him loose.

"Okay, okay," Yuuri was unperturbed. "I'll just have to find new ground."

Sliding down Wolfram's body, Yuuri kissed his way across the pale expanse of ribs and stomach, until finally reaching his next treasure. Wolfram cried out at the ticklish, wet invasion when Yuuri's roving tongue-tip finally plunged into his navel and began circling around.

"Yuuri!" he warned, starting to push against his shoulders. "You just want to make me squirm."

Yuuri grinned – his face burrowing into Wolfram's smooth abdomen – a secret satisfied smile all to himself.

-cut-

Wolfram could feel Yuuri's muscles tighten in anticipation and his thighs began to tremble from exertion. "Yuuri," he called softly, "look at me." He was answered with a curious smile and euphoric black eyes that took his breath away. "You're… beautiful," Wolfram murmured in awe.

Yuuri blushed deeply; awkwardly. He didn't believe such a word applied to him, but it _touched_ him – and he was too caught up in their mutual ascent to correct Wolfram's sentiment.

"Close, Wolf…" he choked out.

"Now, Yuuri let it go. I've got you,"

-cut-

"Ah…Coming…"

Yuuri bent down, covering Wolfram's mouth with his own, drinking his cries and shuddering -

-cut-

Suddenly he clutched Yuuri's arm and pressed him close. Yuuri's eyes widened, in surprise. "It's not your power I love, Yuuri, it's you," he rasped hoarsely.

Yuuri gazed into his eyes and smoothed the damp hair from his forehead. "I know…" he replied softly, skating light kisses across his brow.

Wolfram yawned and stretched before reaching for a towel in the nightstand. Dabbing gently, he dried each of them off and straightened the covers. As they rolled onto their sides, he snuggled his back against Yuuri's chest and pulled his arm around his waist, resting his hand lightly on top.

As they lay in the dark, Yuuri seemed to be drifting off, his breathing gradually becoming shallower, but he seemed restless. Wolfram felt him shifting his limbs more than usual, and even heard what seemed to be a soft sigh. "You okay?" Wolfram whispered, in case he really was asleep.

"Yeah," Yuuri answered quietly, "I was just thinking about your family."

"What about them?"

"Well, everyone here in Shin Makoku and in Bielefeld… It's so much more complicated than my family back home. I just want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to make Franz feel welcome here when the time comes. Your family is my family now."

"I'm glad. It will mean a lot to him… and me too."

Wolfram knew he could never say how much it pleased him that Yuuri accepted the whole convoluted lot of them after what they'd just been through. Bielefeld had been like waking from a nightmare only to realize it wasn't a dream after all. Even though its scars would run deep for a long time, Yuuri hadn't flinched at any of it.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"_You_ are my most important family, now. Even with Greta in our lives… and I love our daughter… Do you understand?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You too, Wolf." He rested his cheek against Wolfram's soft, fragrant hair and pulled him close. "I couldn't live without you."

Surrounded by Yuuri's arms, in the refuge of their own bed, Wolfram began to glimpse a future beyond his grief; one where he could start to find joy within himself again.

They had finally found their way back to each other and, together, found their way home.

* * *

END


End file.
